


Cured

by Riakon



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Два самых сильных человека среди супергеройской Семёрки поломаны, пускай и по разному. Возможно ли их исцеление? И какой ценой?





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на Инктобер 2019

Время от времени Мейв полагает, что Хоум — худшее, из того что вообще могло с ней произойти. В такие дни она особенно остро жалеет о том, что не курит, хотя насколько было бы проще. В кино в подобных отчаянно-острых моментах главный герой пафосно извлекает пачку из кармана, стучит по днищу, и, добыв один стик плавно кладёт его в рот, обнимает обветренными губами и поджигает той же самой рукой. Потом выдыхает медленно, и успокаивается, глядя в чёрное предрассветное небо и кутается в куртку, пытаясь сберечь остатки тепла.

Если бы Мейв так могла — она обязательно бы сделала, но от дыма неприятная горечь во рту, руки пахнут гарью, напоминая о детском инциденте, доказавшем — даже если ты супергерой с бронированной кожей — ещё совсем значит то, что тебе не жарко, не холодно и не больно. 

И если тебе повезло быть Королевой Мейв — ты всё равно чувствуешь.

«Не хочу», — проносится в голове, но у неё, кажется, нет ни единого шанса. С тех самых пор, как она оказалась в Vought, подписалась на эту кабалу ради своей зарплаты — у неё больше нет жизни. 

С того проклятого дня, как грёбаная корпорация решила продать её подороже — во всех смыслах — в жизни можно поставить большую и однозначную точку, навсегда разграничивающую маленькую девочку, которой она была когда-то, и уставшую женщину, в которой слишком много чувств.

Между ними нет ничего общего, кроме красивой брони, рыжих волос и тонких рук, в которых скрыта неведомая мощь.

— Мейв, — Хоум пытается, она видит это, конечно, и знает. Он старается быть внимательным, нежным, играет эти чувства так, как актёры в кино, стоит им только оказаться на публике, и как может он сам, наверняка предварительно тратя часы перед зеркалом, когда одни.

Ей просто не повезло. Удача отвернулась от неё, стоило огромным дверям с выгравированной цифрой «7» захлопнуться за её спиной, отрезая от всего, кем она была раньше.

Дочь, сестра, подруга — все эти роли оказались перечёркнуты гордым словом «супергерой!», над которым спрятался знак торговой марки самой крупной корпорации мира.

В голубых глазах напротив нет нежности, в них нет привязанности, и Мейв подозревает, что их лидеру вообще чувства неведомы — ни одно, кроме любопытства и самодовольства, но её не спасло даже знание этого.

Ладонь скользит по гладкой щеке — Хоум бреется лазером, не оставляя ни единого следа общечеловеческой неидеальности — и везде, просто из собственных эстетических соображений, насколько она знает. Щека на миг прижимается к её пальцам, и острый момент натягивает время, заставляя всю душу изнутри дрожать и трястись. Ещё вчера она бы улыбнулась ему так, как улыбаются влюблённые девочки, которых покорил своим бунтарством и развязностью гадкий мальчишка. 

Сегодня она заглядывает в пустые, без тени эмоций глаза и кусает губу, надеясь — всего того, что произошло с ней уже будет достаточно, чтобы быть храброй, мужественной, и пережить последствия всего, что здесь сегодня произойдёт.

— Хоум, я нашла кольцо, — голос звучит мягко. Она не обвиняет, не осуждает, не радуется — просто констатирует тот факт, что обручальное кольцо, которое, очевидно, их Номер Первый собирался преподнести ей в качестве знака своих самых серьёзных намерений. И, конечно, то, что Королева Мейв не планирует принять такой дар, ведь иначе, она не завела бы об этом разговор.

Равнодушие Хоума сменяется сосредоточенностью, в которой многие его подчинённые видят больше даже жестокость, непримиримость, злость и неверно истолковывают взгляд.

— Это значит нет? — тишина голоса тоже сменяется жёсткостью, но Мейв всё ещё гладит его по щеке, касается подушечкой пальцев скулы и улыбается совсем слабо и горько, приподнимая лишь один уголок губ.

Зная то, что произошло на самом деле с Хоумлендером она просто не могла остаться равнодушной. Насколько было бы проще взять — и возненавидеть его, сказать что их лидер самый обычный грёбаный мудак, которому нет дела ни до кого, кроме себя самого и навсегда поставить точку в собственных чувствах, но Мейв не может так поступить.

Просто не в состоянии бросить маленького мальчика, который доверился ей, так же как Хоум не бросил саму Мейв, не позволив Vought’у продать её словно живую куклу ради собственных интересов подкладывая её под политиков.

— Зачем? Для рейтинга? — голос приходится делать мягче, а себя — отчаянно сдерживать от того, чтобы прижать закаменевшего мужчину к груди, гладя его по голове как ребёнка.

Как же чертовски блядской бывает судьба — вот, Мейв думает, что взрослый, умный, рассудительный и надёжный Хоумлендер может прикрыть её, спасти, стать опорой, а вот она понимает — большего ребёнка чем он, пожалуй, она в жизни не видела. Он сильный смелый и рассудительный. 

И жестокий, как и все дети.

Но это совсем не отменяет её чувств к нему — к такому, каким он мог бы стать. Или может, но не при её, Мейв, помощи — такая ответственность просто раздавит её, расплющит своей тяжестью, не позволяя подняться уже больше никогда в её жизни. 

— Мы же так и договаривались, — напоминание заставляет Мейв усмехнуться и кивнуть так, словно она забыла совсем. 

Точно, разумеется они договаривались. О том, что Хоум поможет ей избежать всего этого дерьма с их корпорацией, если она согласиться поддержать любую безумную затею и встанет на его сторону. Станет той, кто всегда «за» Хоумлендера, даже если то, что он предлагает не одобряют члены их корпорации. 

Не одобряют даже на самом высоком её этаже, где располагается голова не убиваемой гидры, подчинившей сознанию людей благодаря кино, сериалам, передачам и рекламе. Маркетинг стал её щитом даже против Королевы Мейв и Хоумлендера.

Но не их двоих вместе.

— Я всё ещё вместе с тобой, помнишь? — Хоум кивает медленно, но его взгляд — настороженный, тревожный, не становится мягче, подаваясь её тону, так что приходится быть чертовски аккуратной в своих словах. — Просто если ты сделаешь мне предложение это не поднимет твои рейтинги.

— Почему? — вопрос резонный, пускай и абсолютно дурацкий.

«Я очень не хочу, чтобы цифры на экране были для тебя важнее человека», — вот что стоило бы сказать Мейв, будь она с ним полностью и абсолютно откровенна. 

Увы, но она честна ровно настолько, насколько может себе позволить девушка, влюблённая в того, кто по силам равен богу. И, пускай даже она сама не особо слабее, Мейв знает — Хоум может уничтожить её на всех уровнях, во всех смыслах, и он едва ли хоть что-то почувствует в связи с этим.

А вот она сама...

Сердце отзывается болью на такие мысли. Мейв тянется к нему и касается едва ощутимо сомкнутых тонких губ, но не встречает ответа. Это, конечно, не попытка уйти от вопроса, просто ей самой настолько больно, что она даже не знает как это ещё выразить. Целовать Хоумлендера словно прикладываться губами к горлышку флакона с ядом — никогда не знаешь, отравишься ли в этот раз, или всё-таки тебе повезёт.

— Потому, что пока мы не обручены каждый мужчина и каждая женщина на свете могут мечтать о том, что всё это — недолговечно. О том, что может произойти чудо, и именно они будут рядом с нами, займут место «того самого», покорившего сердце супергероя из Семёрки. Но «обручены» — значит, что мы проникли друг в друга гораздо глубже, чем они могут себе представить. 

Мейв не лжёт, конечно — она просто не заостряет внимание на тех толпах, которые яростно влюблены в саму мысль — два супергероя могут встречаться друг с другом и тогда перед их глазами развернётся самая красивая история любви. 

И, вместе с тем, исключительно лживая.

Нет ни одной причины полагать, что рациональный и умный Хоум сам не осознаёт этого, но всё-таки тех, кто в тайне мечтает наверняка гораздо больше, чем тех, кто радуется за состоявшуюся пару.

Выражение его лица смягчается, и Мейв не может не улыбнуться уже ярче, уверенней, когда видит это, хотя внутри всё равно становится тошно от того, как очевидно то, что всеобщая любовь важнее для Хоума, чем те чувства, что испытывает она сама.

«С этим надо кончать», — думает Мейв, глядя на совершенно искусственную, но от этого не менее красивую улыбку в ответ.

И поскорее. Вот бы только знать как перестать чувствовать, без того, чтобы пробить себе рукой грудину и вынуть надеющееся на перемены сердце.


	2. Mindless

То, что Хоумлендеру насрать на всех и вся, пожалуй, самая очевидная ведь для тех, кто допущен до него. До реального и настоящего, того самого, который прекрасно знает из-за чего всё в его жизни происходит так, и кому он обязан тем, что у него бронированная кожа, лазеры из глаз и умение летать. Рациональный до мозга костей, расчётливый и хорошо чувствующий связи между людьми, Хоумлендер, которого знает большинство приобретает, наверняка, особенно устрашающие черты в глазах тех, кто к нему немного ближе чем просто, человек с работы.

Если бы в корпорации решили, что с ним пора покончить, то все эти люди — бизнесмены, пиарщики и целый штат обслуги — пошли бы ко дну вместе с ним, потому что Хоумлендер не просто знает великое множество секретов, которые слышал сам в этом большом здании, о, нет. Он умеет их грамотно использовать и выбрать самый верный момент, например, для того, чтобы рассказать как именно Бог выбирает тех, кого одарить особенными способностями, возвышающих крохотную часть людей надо всеми прочими.

И каков процент смертности у маленьких детей, которые только-только попали в корпорацию Vought за своей волшебной прививкой.

«Я был первым», — вот, что точно и наверняка знает Хоум, и это позволяет ему с лёгкостью быть выше остальных, и совсем не имеет значения одарены ли эти люди так же, как он, или у них просто денег столько, что можно купить небольшую страну со всеми её жителями.

Хоумлендер — идеальный, но, как и всякому шедевру ему не далось становление легко. Он прошёл через настоящий ад и костедробилку, и, сказать по правде, он ненавидит других маленьких детей. 

Ненавидит их так искренне, как, пожалуй, никого в своей жизни — ни докторов, ни террористов, ни испытателей, которые к середине карьеры настолько теряют человеческий облик, что единственное, что для них становится важным это столбики цифр. Данные, которые замещают людей, сидящих перед ними. Хоумлендер прекрасно в курсе, что вереница опытов над маленькими детьми прервалась именно на нём, ведь всем прочим повезло и их воспитание оставили на откуп родителям, чтобы не платить штату наёмных работников, которые будут фиксировать все изменения в детском организме.

И чужие судьбы больше никогда не будут искалечены, их никто не заберёт эти маленькие живые комочки, в которых едва начал теплится рассудок у родителей, и не станет держать их, словно подопытных кроликов за огромным стеклом, проверяя — выдержит ли маленький мальчик груз в сто тонн, или тот всё-таки раздавит его тщедушное тельце, размажет скудным слоем по поверхности боевого полигона.

Ему в принципе практически все люди неприятны, не только дети, но есть и те, которые меньше других. Не так уж и много, на самом деле, но все они очень особенные — во всех смыслах. Пожалуй, они будут теми, кого Хоум точно попытается спасти, если этой планете наступит пиздец, к которому она так радостно движется.

Люди, вроде той, к кому можно явиться среди ночи и положить голову на колени, и точно знать, что тонкая ладонь ляжет на его волосы, а сонный голос потребует не сметь храпеть, потому что ей насрать насколько он крут, а она его из своей комнаты вышвырнет прямо в окно.

— Так будет лучше, Мейв, — он улыбается застывшей в напряжении девушке мягко и смотрит ей прямо в глаза, когда сжимает рукой преступника покрепче.

С его сверхслухом он с лёгкостью может перечислить все кости, которые ломаются в хрупком чужом теле, а так же однозначно сказать как именно нужно будет их крепить и сращивать, потому что супергерой должен быть идеален во всём. И, конечно, если бы выяснилось, что Хоумлендер может менять проникающую способность своего лазера, тогда он бы стал не просто супергероем, но и спасителем чужих жизней.

К счастью, тесты такого не выявили, так что даже при том, что Хоум умеет сканировать людей это не помогает ему их лечить, иначе процент пациентов умерших от врачебных ошибок был бы куда ниже, в отличие от летальных исходов — Vought умеют идеально заметать следы, маскировать погрешности и открещиваться буквально ото всего, что может кинуть тень на их репутацию.

Проблема у них была бы только одна — в Хоума вложено слишком много, и он прекрасно это осознаёт. Если рухнет его бренд, то это будет огромная брешь в карманах владельцев корпорации и они не сумеют её как следует залатать. Наверное, именно поэтому то, что он всё-таки может делать небольшие спайки на костях через мышечную ткань так и осталось неразвитым умением, хотя анатомию в него успели вложить ещё в детстве и как следует.

«Доктор Хоумлендер, как бы это звучало», — временами думает Хоум и ухмыляется, полагая, что стоит ему хоть раз появиться на публике в традиционном врачебном халате, как его рейтинги взлетят до небес, а продажи подскочат так, как не снилось ни одному дельцу.

Ещё одна сверхспособность — знать свою аудиторию и уметь предугадывать какие последствия в реакциях вызовет то или иное действие и как направлять её в нужное русло. Правда, за таким талантом стоит не синий наркотик, а банальные книги по психологии, которых пришлось штудировать так же много, как когда-то по анатомии, но и они работают отлично. Особенно, когда надо посмотреть в зелёные глаза и сказать так, чтобы до Мейв дошло, наконец — то, что делает Хоумлендер — правильно. Он не ошибается сейчас, и пускай даже полминуты назад она сказала «нет», стоило ему только взять чёртового урода за шею, он считается с её мнением.

Правда, Хоуму не наплевать на то, что его девушка думает об этом, просто она не видит всю ситуацию в целом. Не видит, например, того, что пол под Хоумом заминирован, и, скорее всего стоит только самой Мейв или их съёмочной группе к ним приблизиться, чтобы снять процесс захвата на камеры и пустить в эфир, как их подорвут — или этот мудила, или его помощники дистанционно.

Но, ведь даже скажи он всё это — не поможет, верно? Зелёные глаза глядят на него с отчаянием, и Хоум знает — она попросит его разрешить эту ситуацию иначе. Так вот оно — простой и элегантный способ. Нужно всего лишь смотреть немного дальше, и точно уметь предсказывать дальнейшие события исходя их всех имеющихся данных.

— Не надо, Хоум, — уголки губ дергаются, когда Мейв пытается улыбнуться приободряюще, только это не работает. На ком-то другом, наверное, да, но не на Хоумлендере, который прекрасно видит что этот самый грёбаный мудила готов будет рассказать перед камерами о том, что два супергероя всерьёз спорили жить ему или умереть, не давая права свободному и независимому американскому суду решить этот вопрос без их участия и легитимным способом, даже если сейчас он не только его отпустит, но и уничтожит лежащий под его ногами заряд.

А ещё Хоум прекрасно видит настоящее отчаяние и злость в налившихся кровью, с лопнувшими сосудами глазах. Впрочем, мудила, наверное, согласен сейчас на всё что угодно, лишь бы только выжить, но ему никто здесь не поверит, кроме милой девочки Мейв, которая надеется, что всё обойдётся, стоит лишь решить тактическую задачу.

«Тебя не научили думать на десять шагов вперёд», — вот, что стоит ей сказать, но вместо тысячи слов в пальцах хрустит переломанный позвоночник, а под ногами Хоума взрывается бомба, заставляя рухнуть целый бетонный блок.

Он успевает перехватить Мейв исключительно потому, что предполагал подобное, и только поэтому она не проваливается ниже, пролетая на тридцать метров вниз на огромный цокольный этаж.

— Я же говорил, — спокойно замечает Хоум и возвращает ей мягкую приободряющую улыбку, прижимая Мейв ближе к груди и паря над взрывом, — так будет лучше, ведь иначе он бы подорвал не только себя, но и людей, что на них работают, а вот этого допустить никак нельзя, ведь даже они составляют часть потребителей их брендов.

Тело под его пальцами каменеет, но недостаточно сильно. Хоум чувствует запах страха, но в нём больше понимания и сожаления, чем настоящего отчаянного ужаса, и потому он полагает, что вполне может собой гордиться.

Да, он не считается с мнением очень и очень многих, но до тех пор, пока Мейв его не боится — это не имеет никакого значения.


	3. Bait

— Расскажите нам — как так вышло? Когда вы осознали, что ваш боевой товарищ имеет для вас значения больше, чем все остальные люди? — голос Джанин Хобс максимально вежливый, её тон практически угождающий, хотя обычно она славится как резкий и непримиримо прямолинейный репортёр, поэтому Мейв в очередной раз убеждается, что она зря переживала за Хоума — его репутация настолько безупречна, что даже когда самые дерзкие из опрашивающих задают свои вопросы они стараются понравиться ему.

«Как и все на свете», — горечь в мыслях перетекает на губы всего на мгновение — вокруг слишком много камер для того, чтобы Мейв могла себя по-человечески пожалеть. Глупо было бы верить в то, что Хоум так близок только ей, ведь его целью, как ни странно, было, есть и будет — понравится как можно большему количеству живущих на планете, ведь одурачить толпу куда проще, чем обмануть всего одного человека.

Более того, она прекрасно осознаёт, что то, что сейчас скажет Хоумлендер — фарс, вот и всё. Он тщательно взвесит свои слова, определит ценность каждого из них, а потом, после того как удастся выверить необходимая степень между честностью и красивой сказкой для достижения своих низменных целей тот улыбнётся, немного смущённо, словно большой плюшевый мишка, и, глянув на Мейв с такой нежностью признается:

— Наверное, я всегда это знал. С того самого раза, как она прикрыла мою спину и показала насколько бесстрашной, уверенной и надёжной может быть женщина, я понял, что моё сердце навсегда отдано только одной королеве, — Хоум наклоняется немного ближе к замеревшей Джанин и поясняет снизив голос до интимности, словно открывая в маленький микрофон-петличку большую тайну. — Не имеет значения может ли она удержать на своих плечах машину или нет, ведь её сила заключается совсем не в этом.

«Мудак», — едва заметно, одними губами говорит Мейв, стоит только Хоуму обернуться к ней, одаривая натренированной нежностью, и тот расплывается в куда более широкой и откровенной улыбке.

Он, конечно, прекрасно знает, что она думает обо всём подобном дерьме, ведь теперь каждый раз, даже если они расстанутся, толпы его фанатов будут презирать её за то, что она потопталась по нежному сердцу супергероя, и теперь он больше никого и никогда не сможет полюбить.

Их отношения — наживка для прессы, потребителей и наивных мечтателей, которые до самого конца хотят верить в то, что хорошие парни победят, однажды мир изменится к лучшему не без помощи людей облачённых в красивые костюмы, а в жизни есть место настоящей любви с первого взгляда и до конца дней.

Таким куда проще будет признать виновной её, чем смириться с тем, что их детские наивные мечты — полная херня, а у великого Хоумлендера попросту нет сердца, которое можно разбить. Вместо него бронебойный орган, к которому не притронешься даже если ты — Королева Мейв.

— О, боже, это так романтично, — несдержанно выдохнула Джанин, и окончательно потеряла свой статус не только в глазах Хоума — тот априори ни во что не ставит обычных людей — но и самой Мейв.

«Ты же профи, где твоя чуйка?» — хочется потрясти наивную блондинку за шкирку так, чтобы её кудряшки перепутались нахрен, зато мозги под ними, наконец, встали на место и начали работать как подобает.

Хотя, признаться, Мейв сложно по-настоящему сердится на неё или винить, ведь их лидер делает всё, чтобы в его присутствии было невозможно нормально соображать, и постоянно хотелось расплыться в улыбке и поверить любому дерьму, которое он скажет.

— Вы расскажете нам больше о том случае? — вопрос совершенно дурацкий и ожидаемый Хоумом, так что Мейв делает свой выпад, ведь это игра, в которую могут играть двое.

— Да, ты никогда мне не рассказывал... — она протягивает руку так, чтобы камеры точно зафиксировали то, как она касается неловко, словно смущаясь самыми кончиками пальцев его перчатки и заглядывает в голубые глаза. — Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне о том, как так вышло?

«Сука», — так же беззвучно отозвался Хоум, переплетая их пальцы и превращаясь в нежного Ромео, который готов на любые подвиги ради своей прекрасной Джульетты. Даже на то, чтобы выбрать любой эпизод, приукрасить его, и рассказать языком книг, получивших пулитцеровскую премию о том, как сильно его воодушевила, вдохновила и покорила его избранница.

— Я, как сейчас, помню — это был наш первый патруль, — Хоум заглядывает ей в глаза, словно она должна при помощи какой-то магии вспомнить тот случай, о котором он сейчас поведает на публику, но нихера подобного.

К тому моменту как они перестали ходить по городу одни, ребята из Семёрки прожили в Башне уже месяца четыре, и, признаться, в то время Мейв считала Хоумлендера тем человеком, который прекрасен и издалека и вблизи, но ей самой казалось, что к нему, как к музейному экспонату — запрещено приближаться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы трогать его руками.

— И тогда всё шло спокойно, вы знаете. Обычный пятничный вечер — кто-то пьёт, кто-то развлекается, кто-то спит. Ничего не предвещало беды, и вдруг мы наткнулись на банду грабителей, которые хотели вынести ювелирную лавку...

Мейв перестала слушать какую чуть несёт Хоум перед софитами, потому что тот раз всплыл в её памяти так, словно это было минут пять назад, не больше. Казалось, подобные вещи не должны забываться, да? Но если что-то ты делаешь слишком часто, то первый раз истирается из памяти, оставаясь «ещё одним случаем», вместо того, чтобы быть «тем самым».

Она прекрасно помнит как Хоум отрезал лазерами голову одному из бандитов, и Мейв не успела его остановить. Так было нельзя, неправильно, ведь это вредило любым рейтингам, их карьере и продвижению торговой марки супергероев в мировой политике. И на самом верхнем из этажей Vought’а их бы не погладили за такое отношение.

«Чёрт», — выдохнул тогда Хоумлендер и вдруг посмотрел на неё своим равнодушным, льдисто-голубым взглядом, пронизывающим холодом до самых костей.

В тот, самый первый раз Мейв списала это на то, что он переживает, а расчётливый вид человека только что совершившего убийство — всего лишь особенный вид шока, при котором тот впадает в эмоциональный ступор. Сейчас, конечно, она бы ни за что так не подумала, а напротив, решила что кое-кто социопатичный мудак, но времени прошло слишком много, а тогда, Мейв взяла себя в руки, решив, что должна сделать то, что делают напарники, чуть усмехнулась и сказала твёрдо, разведя руками: «Он напал первым».

И Хоумленер улыбнулся ей так, как, пожалуй, не улыбался никому и никогда, ни на камеры, ни в личной беседе. Это была та самая острая ухмылка, о края которой можно порезаться душой, и которую можно счесть откровенно пугающей, если ты не знаком с этим супергеорем.

И по-настоящему угрожающей если да.

— ... И она прикрыла меня, представляете? — вдохновлённый рассказ Хоума завершился, и он сжал её пальцы, вырывая из собственных воспоминаний о том случае. — Моя Королева спасла меня.

Всё это — фарс. Приманка для идиотов, которые купятся на то, что Хоумлендер, герой в звёздно-полосатом плаще может быть настолько нежным и романтичным, насколько он показывает сейчас, перед камерами.

Они поверят в эту сказочку, в улыбку самой Мейв, и даже в искренность поцелуя под холодным светом софитов.

Но хуже всего то, что и она сама готова поверить в это дерьмо и заглотить наживку, которую придётся выдирать из глотки с мясом.

Что ж, кажется, ей не привыкать.


	4. Freeze!

Обычно Хоум очень вовремя чувствует то, что что-то идёт не так, не по плану. Это умение не раз выручало его, и всегда давало шанс вмешаться в процесс до того как всё вот-вот должно было рухнуть, но к такому, он, пожалуй, совсем не готов.

— Нам надо притормозить, — голос Мейв чуть дрожит, но страхом от неё не пахнет, как бы он не принюхивался. Немного слезами, тоской, настолько застарелой, что хочется пошоркать, лишь бы избавиться от неприятной вони в обычно сладостном запахе подруги.

Да, Мейв не самый радостный и оптимистичный человек из всех, кого знает Хоумлендер, но она всегда честна с ним, прямолинейна, и никогда не уворачивалась от ответов на вопросы, предпочитая откровенность сохранению их отношений. 

За это он и ценит Королеву, и именно поэтому такие её чувства пугают, заставляя отвергать саму возможность того, что Мейв может их испытывать. 

Особенно — рядом с ним.

— Ты о чём вообще? — брови поднимаются, кажется, сами по себе, потому что Хоум совсем не понимает с чем именно нужно замедлиться и с какого бы хера им тормозить. 

Если речь об их игре в любовь, не так уж и разогнались со всей этой канителью, ведь чем дольше они будут мариновать своих зрителей, тем, очевидно, больше отдачи они получат.

Такие истории должны развиваться медленно и печально, так, чтобы все окружающие успели проникнуться ими, их отношениями, и даже тем, как неловко и трогательно лидер Семёрки будет ухаживать за своей грядущей супругой, которой пока что ещё не сделал предложения руки и сердца.

Их положение может считаться шатким, для тех, конечно, кто не знаком с планом самого Хоумлендера и не работает на Vought — для обывателя они могут сойтись и разбежаться буквально в любой момент, так, словно нет никакого плана, будто всё, что происходит между супергероями, конечно, не от начала и до конца срежиссированная пьеса, а ход жизни — такой настоящий и человечный.

Тем страннее смотреть в зелёные глаза напротив, чуять тоску и боль, знать, что что-то пошло не так, не туда, и довольно давно. 

Что творится в голове у Мейв? Почему она сейчас глядит на него так, словно не знает ударить его покрепче, чтобы сбросить скопившиеся негативные эмоции или расплакаться с той же целью? Сделал ли сам Хоум что-то не так, и если да, то где он прокололся?

— Ты, я, вся эта чушь, — рука, закованная в призванную скрывать неудачный перелом броню, машет на кулисы, за которыми только что у них брали очередное интервью. То самое, в где он лгал, лгал и ещё раз лгал по поводу чувств, которые испытывает к своей прекрасной напарнице, но не его вина в том, что все эти бараны не умеют отличать слова правды от такой прямой и неприкрытой лжи.

Сказки, в которые хотят верить люди, зачастую оказываются куда прочнее реальности, что сыпется в их руках, крошится мелкими кусками и падает к ногам, снова доказывая, что цена ей меньше ломаного цента, ведь они так и не научились вс ней мириться.

Пожалуй, именно здесь и находится главное отличие супергероев от самых обычных людей — они не скрываются от того, что этот мир представляет из себя на деле.

— Притормози, — повторяет Мейв настолько серьёзно, что у Хоума не остаётся ни единого шанса списать её слова на странный вид заигрываний или просто шутку. В голосе слышен пугающий надрыв, заставляющий поморщится, покачать головой в недоумении и сжать губы. Это так не похоже на Мейв, что Хоум просто не может сдержаться, но даже если бы мог — не стал бы. 

— У меня есть план, — напоминание заставляет девушку фыркнуть, тряхнуть волосами в недовольстве. Лёгкий шорох за спиной Хоум слышит словно полноценные шаги и велит так же спокойно, как только что напоминал Мейв, — если ты не съебёшь отсюда, то через две минуты ходить тебе будет нечем, Прозрачный.

— Прости, босс, — мгновенно следуют слова, и Мейв вскидывается, собираясь так, будто сама готова вырвать идиоту, решившему поиграть в шпиона, ноги, но тот уже покидает их обоих, давая возможность обсудить такой острый вопрос наедине, как и полагается.

Однако молчание между ними затягивается, и настолько, что Хоум готов напомнить — у него всё схвачено, обо всём подумано и просчитана каждая деталь, каждая долбаная мелочь, так почему бы им вообще стоило бы «притормаживать»?

— Мне тяжело, — наконец, раздаётся тихий и усталый голос, заставляя растерять всю свою уверенность касательно дальнейших действий. Хоум полон сомнений относительно того, почему Мейв решила признаться в подобном, и, к тоже же, ему не по себе от таких откровений ведь казалось, достаточно всё делать правильно, чтобы ничего такого не произошло.

Должно ли это значить, что он, Хоумлендер, напортачил? Просчитался, передавил, не учёл чего-то и потому выверенная до идеальности система дала сбой, тогда как на бумаге всё должно функционировать как и задумано? Или же это всего лишь часть личностного фактора, который просчитать невозможно?

— Почему? — от его уточнения Мейв чуть вздрагивает, отводит глаза, обнимая себя за плечи, так, словно ей холодно, и Хоум, конечно, снимает свой плащ, чтобы набросить ей на плечи, но она снова не позволяет сделать этого, останавливая одной рукой.

Такое поведение напрочь сбивает с толку, и ненужный предмет одежды так и повисает на руке. Молчание становится напряжённым, наверное из-за того, что сердце Мейв барабанами отстукивает тревогу, которая так явственно её охватила, и Хоум подаётся этому ритму.

Как её утешить? Какие слова подобрать? Для ответа на эти вопросы нужно однозначно понимать почему напарница и подруга так переживает, но она молчит, явно пытаясь набраться мужества, чтобы сказать, и всё, что остаётся Хоуму — ждать.

— Всё хорошо, Мейв, — мягко напоминает он, подходя ближе и беря её аккуратно за плечи. Захоти она — и без труда удастся сбросить руки, достаточно только тряхнуть ими, но Мейв не делает этого. Она лишь поднимает свои зелёные глаза, смотрит на него и говорит абсолютно спокойно и правдиво настолько, что Хоум не сразу понимает что не так:

— Всё вышло из-под контроля. Я влюбилась в тебя, но я этого не хочу, — слова беспощадно-остро режут его изнутри, но её сердечный ритм не сбился ни на миг, оставаясь всё таким же быстрым и выдавая то, что она, несмотря на внешнюю холодность, переживает. 

За него, за себя, за отношения, за то, что будет дальше — это всё не так уж и важно. Куда более значимы другие вещи: виноватая полуулыбка, закушенная изнутри губа, полный сожаления взгляд, который Мейв отводит на один единственный миг, прежде, чем снова уверенно посмотреть на него и продолжить:

— И дальше будет только хуже, но это не надо ни мне, ни тебе. Это всё испортит. Так что притормози. Дай мне время, и... Я справлюсь.

Несмелая улыбка становится чуть шире, словно сама Мейв пытается его поддержать, но Хоум только прижимает её к себе на миг, куда крепче, чем любого другого смертного, потому что знает — Мейв выдержит.

— Хорошо, — наконец, соглашается Хоумлендер, выдыхая на маленькое ухо, прежде, чем отпустить её, слушая сбившееся с быстрого ритма сердце.

И не только стальной захват его рук.


	5. Build

Иногда нет ничего тяжелее, чем напоминать себе — всё могло быть хуже. В разы, которые сделали бы приемлимую, в целом, жизнь невыносимой. Но Мейв везёт — ей вообще всегда сопутствовала удача, сколько она себя помнит, пусть это совсем не значит, что она хоть немного счастливее обычных людей.

Её комнаты в штабе сразу напротив Хоума, и они время от времени ведут себя прямо как раньше — он приходит к ней, кладёт голову на колени, она улыбается одним уголком губ и запускает пятерню ему волосы, выслушивая то, чем тот хочет с ней поделиться. Иногда и Мейв рассказывает о каких-то мелких проблемах, но не касается самого главного.

Чувства, словно над её беззащитной шеей зависла гильотина, способная перерубить бронированную кожу и навсегда отделить голову от плеч.

Мейв знает, что ей бы стоило сбежать, но какой-то голубоглазый засранец подрезал ей сухожилия, и теперь единственное, что ей остаётся — валяться на плахе в печальном ожидании собственной участи. 

И всё же она пытается бороться, сопротивляется так, как только может, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что даже самая мелкая, самая невинная попытка сдвинуться с места оборачивается для неё неистовой болью во всём теле.

Хоум ничего подобного не чувствует, и это — ещё одна причина ему завидовать. Не испытывать мучительного тянущего ощущения, не знать как чуется холодная, остро заточенная сталь, занесённая над головой, не понимать, как внутри всё перекручивается, будто пружина, от непролитых, неразделённых чувств, которые, кажется, изгнили ещё так, в зародыше, не успев буйным садом захватить её сознание.

«Кого бы мне этим обмануть», — думает Мейв, горько усмехаясь и впервые притягивая наполненную крепким напитком бутылку с намерением дать её содержимому последнее пристанище у себя в желудке.

Герои не пьют — по крайней мере Хоумлендер, но куда ей до грёбаного идеала? Тот как всегда парит под звёздами, даже когда спускается к ней, и, остаётся кристально-чистым, пускай у него руки по самые плечи в крови. Факты не имеют значения, до тех пор пока он смотрит на мир своими пронзительно-голубыми глазами и все вокруг отвечают ему влюблёнными взглядами.

Хоумлендер покорил весь этот мир, поставив себе целью быть любимым не одним человеком, а многими — и он этой самой цели достиг, а если и не настолько, как ему хотелось, то он уверенно идёт к тому, чтобы все и каждый знали и любили его несмотря ни на какие прегрешения.

Мейв не такая. 

— Супергеройская Семёрка снова покоряет нас своими подвигами, — вещает новостной канал — один из, и уже наплевать, на самом деле, какой именно.

Всё, что происходит вокруг — часть плана, сценария, что зародился в умном и расчётливом мозгу, и который у его создателя есть и силы и связи, чтобы воплотить в жизнь. 

На заставке все они — от Номера Первого, до новенького — Дипа. Мальчишку взяли для «классового разнообразия», но на самом деле Хоуму просто нужны были голоса Огайо, их пристальное внимание к его персоне, ведь так или иначе, когда те будут смотреть за собственным земляком и его успехами по телевизору, они станут следить и за Хоумледнером тоже, пусть и невольно. И этого, наверняка будет достаточно для того, чтобы обольстить их всех так же, как когда-то саму Мейв.

— Далее в выпуске: холод между лидером супергероев и красавицей-Королевой! Правда или вымысел? 

«Вы серьёзно?» — вот, пожалуй, и всё, что остаётся в голове, стоит только посмотреть на очередных болванов, которые ведутся на уловки Хоума, даже не подозревая об этом.

Гильотина над её головой опасно скрипит, но Мейв закована не правилами приличия — просто невидимая рука держит её внутри формовки, по которой обтешут слишком строптивую и задиристую девушку, ведь им недостаточно обломать ей «крылья» и укротить характер. Система всегда мечтала её поработить, перемолоть, подмять под себя останки и выровнять гравием на собственном пути.

И всё то, что она чувствует к Хоумлендеру только помогает власти рынка приобрести её, забрать к себе с потрохами, оставляя вместо живого человека пустую оболочку, по которой будут снимать мерки для супергероинь — всех тех несчастных девочек, что, рано или поздно, разнообразят их почти исключительно мужское сборище.

А те чувства скручивающие её изнутри — путы, из-за которых никак не махнуть рукой, не отправить всех в пекло, забирая с собой всё то немногое, что действительно принадлежит ей в Башне, и возвращаясь в родной дом.

Горло обжигает напиток, и внутри всё становится самую малость глуше, позволяя примириться с тем, что харизматичным социопатом ей, увы, не стать, и, пускай она даже добилась определённого расположения, это совсем не значит, что Королева Мейв годится этим.

Как и то, что она собирается терпеть, пока её обстругают в угоду невидимым владельцам, штампующих героев, и возвышающих их среди обычных людей за счёт денег, власти, внимания.

В комнатах Хоумлендера нет замка — тот, кажется, всегда на стрёме, и совсем не удивлён, когда дверь открывается, впуская Мейв. Она пытается держать равновесие размахивая рукой, в которой бутылка, и пропускает мимо ушей его наивный вопрос «что случилось», ведь это очевидно, чёрт побери.

— Ты, — выдыхает она, понимая — только сейчас, задыхаясь от алкоголя и глотая пьяные слёзы, пожалуй, наконец, она может рассказать всеведающему Хоумлендеру каково это — быть влюблённой в него. — Худшая из катастроф, что только могла со мной произойти...

Мейв не замечает, как она прижимается лбом к его плечу, но чувствует аккуратное, выверенное, кажется, до ньютона, объятие. Мягкие пальцы поднимают её лицо за подбородок и большой ложится прямо на середину нижней губы, заставляя поднять голову вверх и посмотреть в пронзительного цвета глаза.

— Это пройдёт, Мейв, — его голос успокаивает, и Мейв позволяет себе совершенно уродливо всхлипнуть и, криво усмехнувшись, кивнуть в ответ. — Всё будет хорошо.

Он не добавляет «пока я с тобой», но Мейв не питает иллюзий понапрасну. И без того понятно всё, о чём Хоумлендер не договорил, тут просто достаточно его неплохо знать, и всё станет до банальности очевидным.

Сильные руки прижимают её теснее к горячей груди, и Мейв полыхает на долбаном жертвенном огне.


	6. Husky

За две недели до вечеринки в честь Рождества весь город, кажется, сошёл с ума. Постоянное радостное гудение со всех сторон уже давно не нервирует Хоума, но всё-таки он не привык к тому, что возбуждение прокатывается массивной волной среди людей, которые собираются для одной цели — выпить как можно больше, найдя особенный вид веселья в алкоголе.

— Это всего лишь три-четыре часа, — понимающе похлопывает его Мейв по обтянутому тканью и украшенному орлом плечу, и Хоум даже улыбается ей, хотя, признаться, ухмылки подошли бы больше к этому комментарию.

Да, они не вместе — когда в последний раз каждый из них общался с прессой, то им задали по две дюжины вопросов о том как так произошло и что будет дальше, но они продолжили ходить в патрули вместе, встречаться на публике и поддерживать друг друга.

Исчезли только неизменные короткие поцелуи и едва заметные прикосновения, которые смаковали каждый раз, когда их успевали перехватить. Наверное, без этого радостная толпа фанатов бы обвинила их в хайпе, попытке бездарно накрутить рейтинг или настоящей и откровенной, неприкрытой лжи, но те, кто не смог понять, что их дурят наличием на самом деле несуществующих отношений и другую сторону уловить оказались не в силах.

Особенно забавным Хоум находит именно то, что их рейтинги только выросли за это время, подчиняясь всеобщему давлению — надежда на то, что это окажется неправдой, или же то, что всё снова может вернуться сослужили им неплохую службу, ведь даже когда в поисковике кто-то набирает «Хоумлендер» ему обязательно предложат в похожих «Королеву Мейв» — так уж устроен этот мир.

Насколько бы грандиозным ни был провал, а Хоумлендер всегда сумеет выйти из него победителем. Таким уж его создали, так что дорогим мальчикам и девочками придётся поскрипеть зубами, но понять и принять существующий порядок вещей.

— Тогда уж скорее целых, — фыркает он, и получает шлепок по заднице, за секунду до того, как Мейв выходит из гримёрки.

Да, Хоум прекрасно знает, что вообще-то ему бы не пристало жаловаться, ведь как ни крути, а именно ей придётся сегодня сложнее всего. Мужчинам в вопросах расставания доверяют меньше, да и красавица-Мейв как секс-символ куда популярнее чем он сам, что, в целом, тоже весьма логично. О ней можно говорить и прямо, насколько она хороша — о том, что кто-то дрочит ночами на Хоумлендера обычно предпочитают молчать, лишь бы не касаться такими развратными мыслями его светлого образа.

Это нормально — для сексуальных фантазий всегда есть Прожектор, Прозрачный или даже Дип, от которого кроме смазливой мордашки и голосов его родного штата толку чуть больше, чем ничего.

Единственная девушка в их мальчишнике всегда пользовалась особенным спросом, и, конечно, Хоум прекрасно в курсе, что на 89-ом этаже Vought уже не раз могли подумать о том, как их расставание выгоднее продать особенно со стороны Мейв. Ему самому приказывает только Мэделин, да Эдгар иногда — в редкие моменты как вообще вспоминает, что может вызывать суперов к себе, но едва ли кто-то из них по-настоящему в состоянии заставить Хоумлендера подчиняться.

И даже после всех их отношений Хоуму более чем достаточно будет коротко прижаться губами к её виску, когда часы начнут отстукивать полночь, чтобы показать всем, до кого слишком медленно и туго доходит — даже если они не вместе, это, конечно, совсем не значит, что Мейв потеряла его защиту. Потому что на самом деле — нет, вовсе нет.

Ни капельки.

— Ладно, погнали, — хмыкает он, и тоже спускается из комнаты. Все прочие суперы уже там, внизу, веселятся, как им и положено. 

Это ведь Рождество, верно? День, когда все радуются, все танцуют и развлекаются, ну же, давайте! Злость охватывает всего на мгновение, за которое до слуха доносится приятный густой баритон, что заставляет остановиться прямо у самого выхода:

— Привет, красавица.

Странно, ведь обычно Хоум отсеивает все голоса, которые только слышит, но этот прорывается через белый шум словно рассекая его острым лезвием. Насмешливые нотки скучающего засранца приятно ласкают изнутри переборами интонаций:

— Водка с содовой, но без содовой. Всё как ты любишь, — ответов Хоум не слышит, да ему и наплевать, что говорит та самая, пресловутая красавица тому, кто умудрился заинтересовать его своими интонациями. 

Просканировать огромный зал не сложно, и Хоум уже меньше чем через минуту видит самого настоящего здоровяка, которого шутки ради одели в красивый брючный костюм, а в руку предсказуемо вложили бокал с пивом. Водка или шампанское тому бы не подошло, только пенное, так что Хоум уверен — он может даже предсказать вкусы интересующего его человека.

— Выпивка тут бесплатная, зато еда — дерьмо, — хмыканье раздаётся прямо где-то в подкорке, и Хоум чувствует себя так, словно он только что оказался в ловушке у Крысолова. 

Голос ведёт его за собой, будто на привязи, заставляя выйти из комнаты, просто для того, чтобы лучше слышать каждый перелив, перекат, интонацию. Да и самому содержанию слов он не удивляется — едва ли на столах найдётся что-то вроде супер-острых крылышек или копчёного мяса, которое лучше всего подойдёт к крепкому пиву. Орешки, разве что, но те, если он правильно помнит, насыпаны в миске сильно дальше, а потому этот мужчина мог до них и не добраться.

Стоит ли ему предложить еду? Конечно нет, ведь у его женщины на него планы. Секс, да? Пожалуй, вещь, которую он никогда толком не понимал, но сейчас от вида того насколько сильно они склонились друг к другу и почти соприкоснулись носами острое чувство топором ударяет в голову. 

Оно подкралось к нему сзади, совершенно бесшумное, лишённое запаха, вкуса, и хоть каких-то отличительных черт ведь только так на самом деле можно сломить Хоумлендера, который рассматривает слишком большого для такого костюма мужчину.

В голове сотни тысяч мыслей, ровных и прекрасных — и о том, что рокерская косуха тому подошла бы куда больше, и о том, что небритым незнакомый мужчина смотрелся бы сильно лучше, хотя он и без этого уже невероятно хорош, и о том, что это он, чёртов Хоумлендер хочет быть на месте женщины, которая сейчас едва заметно соприкасается с ним кончиками носа.

Его никогда не привлекали люди, но сейчас на своей коже Хоум хочет ощутить то, как к нему прикасаются большие, и, наверняка горячие ладони мужчины. Он хочет почувствовать дыхание на своём лице, и слышать интимный шёпот, адресованный только ему. Он хочет — и вот это вообще странно, ведь обычно кроме всеобъемлющей власти Хоумлендер не желает ничего.

— С Рождеством! — громкий голос заставляет парочку распасться до того, как они поцелуются, но топор, прилетевший в голову со всего маху, похоже, не собирается её покидать.

Тёплого орехового оттенка карие глаза сжимают душу до самых кончиков пальцев в алых сапогах. Захват слишком крепкий, и его ведёт, словно корабль без руля и вертил.

Похоже, великий Хоумлендер сломался.

Но он, конечно, не сдастся просто так.


	7. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Все перемены в жизни, как давно приметила Мейв, собственно, делятся исключительно на два типа: «что-то появилось» и «что-то исчезло». Даже если речь о переменах в человеке принцип остаётся ровно тем же, и тут довольно трудно сказать зависит ли это от точки зрения, или всё-таки всё весьма фактически. О чём-то таком ей не с кем поговорить — друзей в Семёрке у неё нет кроме Хоума, а обсуждать с ним подобное — слишком скользкая тема.

Он, конечно бы, понял что именно пытается сказать Мейв, заводя такие разговоры, и поэтому с ним говорить об этом, подобно обсуждению гуманности эвтаназии с раковым больным на последней стадии. Хотя, стоит признать, что нездорова тут исключительно она сама, что в общем-то вообще не делает ситуацию сколько-нибудь легче. 

«Ты выглядишь иначе», — вот, что крутится на языке, стоит лишь увидеть Хоума после той чёртовой вечеринки в честь Рождества. 

Там он показался ей потерянным, но Мейв списала это на собственную усталость и не поверила интуиции, шепчущей нежно на ухо — что-то не так. В Хоумлендере появилось нечто новое. Интерес, или же ей просто кажется?

К жизни, к людям, к происходящему вокруг. 

Впрочем, совсем нельзя однозначно утверждать, мол, оно взялось на пустом месте — может быть просто исчезло равнодушие и расчётливость, но и тем не менее изменения произошли прямо у неё на глазах. В самом буквальном смысле — то, как менялось лицо Хоума, прежде чем он вышел «к людям» было настолько показательно и ярко, что даже сейчас, стоит ей прикрыть глаза, как оно всплывает прямо перед ней.

В стакане должен быть джин-тоник, но Мейв отказывается играть по правилам и следовать рецептам, так что в нём лишь джин, а запах Рождества, который всегда ассоциировался с этим напитком, стоило его попробовать несколько лет назад, не делает сейчас лучше, ведь в зале пахло так же, хотя обычно администрация жлобится на настоящие ели, предпочитая им искусственное дерьмо.

«Вот бы и в этот раз — тоже», — думает Мейв и делает глоток, беспощадно будя воспоминания о том, как изменился взгляд Хоума с потерянного на полный бескомпромиссной уверенности в собственной власти, могуществе, и всё-таки несомненная уязвимость. Та самая, которая делает супергероев смертными.

Слабыми.

И не имеет никакого значения, что этот человек по прежнему непробиваем для пуль и оружия, у него есть глаза-лазеры и умение летать, а социальные навыки настолько хороши, что он растекается в совершенно гостеприимной улыбке, которая и подобает хозяину вечера, когда приветствует пару у самого подножия лестницы.

Ещё один глоток прямо по гортани, и Мейв откидывается на кровати, пытаясь изгнать из головы всё то, что делает так больно. Из алкоголя плохое обезболивающее, но у неё, кажется, совсем нет выхода, ведь ни одно из существующих лекарств уже не может ей помочь, кроме ведущих к летальному исходу.

— Ты мог... — начинает она, но голос хрипит, словно старые, ржавые петли.

«Ты мог не быть таким мудаком», — вот, пожалуй, и всё, что может сказать Королева Мейв Хоумлендеру, если тот спросил бы её как она встретила новое Рождество. Мог бы, если бы после всего не подошёл к ней, уложив руку на плечо, и потянулся так, будто они и не договаривались о границах личного пространства.

Так, словно надеется её поцеловать, а вместо этого, положил ладонь к себе на грудь и прошептал едва слышно: «я чувствую».

И вот, теперь Мейв хочет напиться с горя, ведь Хоум ощущает нечто большее, чем расчётливое ничего, и, конечно, причина этому не она. Нет, стоило бы лелеять хотя бы слабую надежду, если бы не то, каким взглядом тогда провожал Хоумлендер покидающую мероприятие парочку. Если бы не это, наверное, она позволила бы чувствам себя захлестнуть, погрести под собой, дать умереть, и снова попробовать встречаться с лидером Семёрки — но ничего не произошло.

Да, и стоит взглянуть правде в глаза — едва ли когда-нибудь будет. Не после того, что было тогда, и уж точно не после того, что случилось сегодня.

Ещё пара глотков и овощи-гриль, которые она подцепляет из тарелки прямо руками, помогают хотя бы немного примириться с тем, что вообще было. Невнятный шорох заставляет замереть, и Мейв чисто интуитивно угадывает откуда тот раздался. Подсушенный помидор не до конца лишился своей влаги и стал явным обозначением Прозрачного, который, по всей видимости, опять решил дождаться чего-нибудь интересного в её комнате.

Мейв даже не пытается угадать чего именно — того, как она будет трахаться с их великим Хоумлендером, или просто того как дрочат супергероини. Ей этого и не нужно, для того, чтобы велеть:

— Проваливай отсюда, пока я тебе все кости не переломала.

— Воу, Мейв, полегче, — насмешливый голос, который должен был бы поддеть её сегодня не вызывает ничего, кроме грёбаного равнодушия.

Оно касается вообще всего, кроме вида того как из кабинета Хоума, мимо которого Мейв проходила, пока направлялась в спортзал для тренировки, выскочила та самая женщина, что не давала покоя Номеру Первому на рождественской вечеринке пару дней назад. Она спешно застёгивала блузку и натягивала туфли, и, похоже, совсем не заметила Мейв, хотя озиралась так, словно только что совершила настоящее преступление. 

Сладкое, по всей видимости, раз улыбка у неё не сходила с несколько ошарашенного лица. 

«Ты мог не быть таким мудаком, даже если какая-то девица тебя околдовала», — с горечью думает Мейв, приканчивая содержимое своего стакана.

— Вообще-то у меня может быть кое-что интересное для тебя, — хмыканье Прозрачного действует на нервы, и приходится сесть на кровати и пристально осмотреть ёмкость из-под джина, особенное внимание уделяя её днищу, — ты знаешь, что сегодня из кабинета Хоума...

— Я знаю, что этот стакан влезть тебе в задницу, — перебивает его Мейв, даже слышать ничего об этом не желая. Каждая скотина теперь попытается рассказать ей о том, что произошло, да? Потому что она когда-то встречалась с Хоумлендером, ей каждая мелкая сошка будет трепаться о том, как её бывшего окрутила какая-то незнакомая девица, сделав то, чего не могут супергероини?! — Вопрос в том, удастся ли мне запихнуть его так, чтобы он не разбился. Как считаешь?

— Ты меня даже поймать не сможешь, — фыркает Прозрачный, принимая полную видимость, похоже, в надежде поставить Мейв в ступор тем, что он абсолютно голый перед ней.

— А ты меня — впечатлить, — фыркает она, показывая ему на дверь бутылкой, прежде, чем поставить его на поднос. — Так что советую свалить из моей комнаты и поскорее. И я обещаю: следующий раз, когда я тебя тут застукаю — будет последним в твоей жизни.

Кажется, он говорит что-то ещё, но Мейв плевать — она позволяет содержимому бутылки свершить своё волшебное магическое воздействие над ней, покорить её так же, как, в целом довольно обычная замужняя девочка её бывшего парня.

Прозрачный уходит, оставляя Королеву Мейв один на один с её горечью, но терпкий алкоголь помогает справиться и с этим.

В который раз.


	8. Frail

До этого дня Хоум даже не подозревал, что ему известно каково это — чувствовать себя подавленным. Да, над ним всегда кто-то был, направлял, приказывал или жёстко давил, но ничего из этого практически не касалось той пустоты, что внутри. 

Вакуум, заполняющий ту часть, которую все прочие зовут душой был неприкосновенен для любых манипуляций извне, оставаясь собственностью Хоумлендера. Безраздельное владение собой даёт такие преимущества, которые и не снятся простым смертным — он держит себя в руках лучше, чем кто-то может в принципе предположить, да и управляется с общественным бессознательным на высоте.

Когда ты стоишь на вершине, то всегда видно куда надо нажать, направить, повернуть, чтобы все последовали за тобой, просто ведь ты не ошибаешься, становясь идеалом, как маяк для кораблей. И тут уже совсем не играет роли то, что они совершенно разные.

Вот только лучший способ разломать, уничтожить прекрасную в своей грациозности пустоту — поместить в неё что-нибудь. Нечто особенное, такое, что заставит снимать с себя чёртов костюм с блядскими накладками, имитирующими мышцы и пристально вглядываться в отражающую поверхность, в надежде найти хоть какое-нибудь самоуспокоение в увиденном. 

Под тканью — щуплый мальчишка, который так толком и не возмужал. Плечи развернулись, мышцы есть — не много, но достаточно, чтобы он не выглядел несчастным паралитиком, что не может ни одной конечности поднять, а те, от бездействия, высыхают до самых костей. Нет, если помнить о том, что практически всё время, отведённое на физическую нагрузку Хоум не пользуется телом так, как и большинство смертных, то сложен он более чем неплохо под всем этим тряпьём.

Есть только одна заноза, весом небольшого города, что давит его, заставляя кривить тонкие губы, хмурить брови и качать головой, разглядывая самого себя с внимательностью настоящего профессионала, который умеет разметить где надо подтянуть, где увеличить, а где — сбавить, чтобы стоящий перед ним человек достиг необходимой степени идеальности.

Словно живорождённое божество, у которого есть все таланты, но самый главный — творить шедевры, Хоум всматривается в собственную бледную кожу, явно очерченные небольшие мышцы и впалый живот со светлой полосой едва наметившихся волосков от пупка и вниз и недовольно стискивает зубы.

«Если ты видел идеал во плоти, то твоя собственная становится пустышкой», — пожалуй, именно это бы и сказал Хоум, если бы сейчас кто-то появился в его комнате, застав за тем, как он медленно ведёт парой пальцев по животу, смотря на светлеющую стремительно полосу кожи.

На смуглой у Билли Бутчера выглядело бы это так же?

Усмешка становится горькой, а на языке странный привкус металла и пепла — всё это необычная реакция на память о том, как красиво смотрелся совершенно незнакомый ему человек, обладающий приятным голосом, вливающимся прямо в уши и до самого желудка. 

Тот явно выше, его плечи кажутся узкими, но лишь благодаря правильному крою костюма, а то насколько хорош в нём баланс мышц, жира и костей заставляет собственные зубы неприятно скрипеть. Гарь усиливается, и до мозга не сразу доходит, что её источник — он сам.

В глазах полыхают алые искры, прожигая мелкие волоски на коже, и добавляя палёной шерсти в общее звучание на кончике языка. 

— Блять, — фыркает Хоум, прикрывая глаза и стараясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание.

Если бы у него был хоть один чёртов шанс накачать эти самые мышцы, чтобы выглядеть соответственно — он бы воспользовался им. Однако, когда твоя сила имеет совсем иные источники, чем у прочих людей бесполезно тягать железо, заниматься разными видами техник и сидеть на специфичной диете, призванной улучшить набор массы.

«Как бы я ни старался, да?» — от мысли пахнет полынью, и та постепенно наполняет рот, словно кому-то пришло в голову шутки ради дать ему прикурить горькую, сушёную траву. 

Можно вымотать всего Хоумлендера, заставляя его обессилеть в совсем ином плане, чем все прочие люди, но это совершенно ему не поможет прокачать собственное тело, делая его подобно греческому идеалу, воплощённому в незнакомце, которого он встретил на вечере. 

Широкие плечи, спрятанные под умелым кроем тёмной ткани, большие, несколько мозолистые ладони человека, который определённо зарабатывает на жизнь не тем, что просиживает в офисе, статная выправка...

А, впрочем, последний пункт, есть в арсенале Хоума, как ни странно. Его готовили как возможного будущего военного, поэтому он с лёгкостью может развернуть плечи посильнее, вздёрнуть подбородок, словно на параде и добавить немного огня в глаза. Буквального, конечно же. 

— Как был хлюпиком, так и остался, — фыркает Хоум и снова поджимает губы, возвращаясь в привычное состояние и садиться на кровать, пытаясь понять что же ему со всем этим делать. Почему один человек для него выглядит как тот самый шедевр, до которого никак не дотянуться, не достать рукой? Как так вообще вышло, что ему, великому Хоумлендеру не всё равно на то, что у него нет того, что есть у кого-то другого?

Разве его не отличало то, что зависть или жадность — те самые, обычные приземлённые чувства — не имеют совершенно никакой власти над тем, кто может над ними воспарить?

— А ведь ревность уже была, — едва слышно проговаривает он, всматриваясь в отражающую гладь и подбирается изнутри. 

Да, это страстное, дикое чувство, которое прилетело в голову, раскроив черепную коробку прямо вдоль полушарий мозга — вот что это было на рождественском фуршете. И всё из-за Бекки Бутчер — законной супруги и его личного помощника по коммуникациям. 

Девочке хватило ума вести как полагается Твиттер супергероя Номер Один, отвечать на посты тегнутые, или просто адресованные Хоумлендеру, но разве этого достаточно, чтобы удержать такого человека, как Билли Бутчер?

Тот не выглядит тем, кто готов довольствоваться средним. Обычным.

Жизнь как у всех — ипотека, три ребёнка, работа с восьми до пяти. Рисковый парень, которому нужны такие же решения, отношения где всё будет так, как захочет он сам. 

Почему такой может хотеть Бекку Бутчер?

Что в ней есть особенного, привлекающего его?

Единственный способ узнать это наверняка — попробовать. 

Пальцы медленно соскальзывают по животу и вниз, до самого лобка, и Хоум, прикусив губу и не отрывая взгляда от зеркала кивает своим мыслям.

Судя по тому, с каким восторгом та смотрела на него на вечере — это не будет сложно.


	9. Swing

Плохие дни у обычных людей — когда всё валится из рук, автобус уходит прямо под твоим носом или какой-то паршивец обрызгивает тебя с ног до головы водой из лужи, не сбавляя ходу — не имеют ничего общего с тем, как выглядят плохие дни у супергероев. Их проблемы не заканчиваются такими вещами начальник накричавший на работе, или преступник, которого не удалось догнать, ведь в противном случае, Мейв уверена, у группы психологов, что занимаются только с Супергероями, а так же одним, самым популярным в своих кругах специалистом, работающим исключительно с Семёркой, доверительных разговоров между ними было бы куда меньше.

Сейчас в голове слова складываются в неровные, обрывочные предложения, которыми Мейв сумеет рассказать о своём паршивом дне мозгоправу, в чей кабинет она, конечно, не пойдёт, ведь на самом деле, когда случается тот самый пиздец, которого все так боятся, а жизнь катится к ебеням, в такие дни происходит то, чем ни один из суперов не делится даже с самым профессиональным и распрекрасным специалистом, предпочитая братию своих — тех, кто точно поймёт и не осудит.

Потому что в плохой день Королевы Мейв её рука по самые костяшки оказалась в грудине преступника. Она чувствует кожей мелкие осколки его костей, то, как кровь стекает к мышце большого пальца, щекочет, покидая тела, а вместе с ней и её злость, отчаяние и страх тоже уходит.

Огромный молот над головой падает вниз со всей обессилевшей рукой, и эмоции оставляют сознание, их вытягивает. Они исчезают так быстро, кто-то высосал её сущность через трубочку, оставив пустую оболочку, которая даже не знает как убрать руку и что сделать, как объяснить всё то, что только что произошло.

«Это должен был быть обычный патруль, — думает Мейв, недоверчиво глядя на собственную руку и хватает воздух губами, забыв как дышать, — обычный день, когда никто не пострадал. Обычный день, и мы спасли заложников и не дали преступникам скрыться.»

Эта мысль — единственное, набирающая обороты внутри, а перед глазами уже появляются картины того, как можно было избежать всего случившегося с ними дерьма. Увернуться, сбить с ног, пригнуться — всё это стало бы прекрасным вариантом, чтобы сейчас алая до черноты, густая кровь не клеймила её руки, давая понять: будь ты хоть пять раз Королева, а плохие дни случаются даже с тобой.

И удар, резкий, быстрый и неотвратимый, принёсший смерть — малая толика из того, что вообще может случиться, если в твоей голове бардак, чувство любви, ревности и отвращения к себе самой перепутались, выливаясь в раздражение на того, кто решил, что сегодня он — везунчик, которому удастся ограбить банк и уйти от властной руки правосудия.

— Чёрт, — бормотание срывается ещё до прежде чем мозги успевают как следует осмыслить произошедшее целиком. 

— Вау, — выдох Хоума заставляет всё тело вздрогнуть и Мейв оборачивается к нему стремительно, хмуря брови и чувствуя, что внутренности напрягаются, подбираются от такого искреннего взгляда лидера.

Улыбка на тонких губах тоже не доставляет ей спокойствия, ведь с социопатами так всегда — даже когда ты им доверяешь и любишь нельзя терять концентрацию, потому что каждый миг дружеское расположение может обернуться смертельным исходом. 

И всё же, сейчас Мейв совсем не против такого — так внутри не останется чувств не только фигурально, но и вполне себе физически.

— Честно сказать, я никогда не думал, — начинает Хоумлендер, и по телу Мейв пробегает ощутимая волна дрожи. Она видела покойников и раньше — много мертвецов, которые так или иначе попадались Хоуму, когда тот был в паршивом настроении, или тех, кого спасти не успели, но ещё ни разу она сама не была виновна в их появлении. — Всё хорошо, Мейв.

Спокойный и мягкий голос заставляет вскинуть голову и заглянуть в голубые глаза, смотрящие в её с такой уверенностью, что на миг и впрямь отпускает, а уже в следующий её прижимают к покатому сильному плечу, позволяя в этом состоянии переждать волну эмоций, что поднимается вслед за вытянутыми, испарившимися от прикосновения чужой смерти.

— Это была самооборона, — напоминает ей Хоум, и его пальцы зарываются в её волосы, пока она осторожно и неловко обнимает его, скрещивая руки за спиной и пачкая чужой кровью звёздно-полосатый плащ. — Только и всего, да?

— Да, — соглашается Мейв, не сдерживая прерывистого всхлипа. Эмоции, от которых она избавилась какие-то жалкие мгновения назад, те самые, что вышли из тела из-за чужой смерти ударили её прямо в голову, снося с твёрдой почвы, утыкая носом в грязь и давая понять — не убежать.

Хоумлендер, когда убивал человека, всегда был так спокоен, ведь несмотря на то как ужасно было произошедшее он точно знал, что делает свою работу и делает её хорошо, но Мейв так не может.

— Мы теперь совсем заодно, — мягко замечает Хоум и в этих словах тепла больше, чем в его лживых признаний в любви перед софитами.

«Как же это для тебя важно», — хочется сказать Мейв, упрекая его, но она не делает этого, потому что благодарности, на самом деле, куда больше, чем она может себе вообразить.

Именно благодарность, которая обычно становится благодатной почвой для влюблённости, иссушает её до дна. Чувства, что она испытывала к этому человеку не просто притупляются, а гаснут, не выдерживая всего, что на неё свалилось и совершенно спокойное отношение Хоумлендера ко всему происходящему.

— Я не хочу больше, — бормочет она едва слышно, а в голове всё повторяется то, как она резко двинула рукой, рывком обрывая человеческую жизнь.

— Я присмотрю за тобой, чтобы больше такого не было, да? — ладонь, обтянутая холодной перчаткой устраивается на затылке и Мейв приподнимает голову, заглядывая в льдисто-голубые глаза.

Любой другой на её месте сошёл бы с ума от страха после такого предложения, но Мейв только слабо растягивает губы в улыбке и кивает, не скрывая того, насколько она признательна.

— Да, — отвечает Мэйв, и это слово звучит как точка в прежних отношениях.

Это больше не любовь, и, кажется, никогда ею снова не станет.

Качель её чувств остановилась.


	10. Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного о продолжении вы можете найти тут:  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1189857902254788608

Привычные шаблоны поведения — единственное, в чём Хоумлендер уверен наверняка. Они были отточены и сработали не одну и не две дюжины раз. Над его линией взаимодействия с обывателями и прессой трудился целый штат специалистов, но он так и не знает что сказать, когда заходит в свою комнату, точно зная — там кое-кто поджидает хозяина.

Логика паттернов ни разу его не подводила — простраивая взаимосвязи между событиями всегда можно найти лучший путь, чтобы понять как поступить в той или иной ситуации и извлечь из неё максимальную выгоду для себя, для Vought или для репутации. 

В этом извечный путь никогда не сбоил: как ни крути, а практически все люди на земле до крайности предсказуемы — кроме психов, конечно. Но ведь их и лечат именно потому, что реакции становятся далеки от типичных, и людям слишком сложно представить что будет дальше, как выразить себя, чтобы оказаться понятым подобным человеком — или многими другими.

Себя Хоум к безумцам не причислял, зато по мрачно горящему взгляду непрошенного гостя было ясно — едва ли тот вообще относится к группе тех, чьи поступки подчинены логике и их легко отслеживать. Обычно такие люди — по крайней мере те, которых встречал Хоум — умели сделать глупость в самый неожиданный момент, свернуть с намеченного пути, ломая рельсы, где сотни тысяч до них прошли без единой запинки. Таким людям, как Билли Бутчер, что своими тёмно-ореховыми глазами смотрит на него исподлобья, достаточно усилия воли, чтобы перевести стрелки в совсем иное положение, смахивая не только себя, но и того, кто вёл их по этим рельсам за собой.

Даже если у человека нет никаких проблем с социализацией, то подобный разрыв может быть весьма болезненным, а Хоум точно знает, что лично у него с этим делом один большой проёб, который и пытались закрыть и в лаборатории, и после, в кабинете у психолога, помогая ему достроить недостающие части личности. Пожалуй, только с эмпатией у доктора Эндрюса вышла промашка, а во всём остальном Хоумлендер стал как всегда — идеальным.

— Виски? — предлагает он, проходя в свою комнату и спокойно стаскивая с рук перчатки. — Пива у меня нет, но мне в прошлый раз показалось, что такому человеку как ты куда больше по душе крепкие напитки.

— Что ты сделал с Беккой? — медленный и уверенный вопрос даже не заставляет Хоумлендера остановиться. Он не пытается играть за идиота, делая вид, что не понимает, о ком идёт речь. В конце концов это было довольно недавно — какие-то два с половиной месяца назад, когда он улыбался ей на вечере, стараясь понять, почему глубокий баритон так сильно цепляет его, а сердце сходит с ума под рёбрами, пытаясь пробиться через их заслон и выйти наружу.

— Она пришла ко мне, — спокойно отозвался Хоум, — такое, знаешь, бывает. Не вини себя — просто некоторые девушки не могут удержаться и сходят с ума по супергероям, так что норовят продолжить случайную встречу в постели.

О том, что обычно Хоум с девушками не спит — и вообще ни с кем, не находя в самом физическом акте ничего исключительного или прекрасного — добавлять было бы глупостью. Особенно, с учётом того, что на него смотрел глазок камеры, установленной, видимо, как раз для того, чтобы шантажировать Хоумлендера имеющейся записью.

«Умный ход», — это стоило признать сразу. Глупостью, однако, было полагать, что он её не заметит — при особенностях рентгеновского зрения каждый электроприбор, даже самый маленький и незаметный, фонил так, словно к нему приставили сигнальный костёр, так что Хоум подошёл и спокойно сжал крохотную камеру в кулаке, уничтожая её.

— Она была дикой, — признал он, вспоминая, как девица сама его уложила и оседлала так, словно секса у неё никогда не было.

Сам акт всегда представлялся Хоуму как простой набор манипуляций ведущий к мышечным сокращениям, но его внутренняя сторона не была для него загадкой хотя бы потому, что благодаря умению отследить малейшие изменения в частоте пульса, в запахе, а так же в сокращениях, его невозможно было обмануть или скрыть где — приятно, а где совсем нет.

Бекка Бутчер была ненасытной, и кончила под ним трижды, хотя сам Хоум не нашёл в этом ничего примечательного. Впрочем, даже это обстоятельство не заставило его сжалиться над несчастным мужчиной, который каким-то неведомым образом сумел прокрасться в Башню, добраться до его комнат незамеченным, и даже установить там свою камеру.

— Она была такая дикая, м, — светлые брови быстро поднялись, и в ответ на реплику орехово-карие глаза потемнели, обветренные губы сжались, а пистолет в руках сдавили сильнее. 

— Что ты сделал с Беккой? — требовательный вопрос повторённый до малейшего переката заставил Хоумлендера приостановиться, замереть, открывая бутылку виски стоящую на прикроватном столике и всмотреться в чужие глаза.

— Лишь выебал её как следует — и больше ничего.

— Ты убил её, — брошенное обвинение было настолько дурацким и несправедливым, что Хоум даже приоткрыл рот на мгновении и недоверчиво посмотрел на человека перед ним. 

— Ты что, серьёзно? Она же работала на компанию — на кой хер мне убивать твою жену?

Нет, на самом деле у Хоума были причины сделать это. Избавиться от конкурента, и завоевать внимание и сердце того единственного, кто оказался ему небезразличен. Достаточно логичный вариант, но слишком прямолинейно. В таком плане нет искры, нет изюминки, воплощать это дерьмо в жизнь будет только тот, в кого нет никакой фантазии, а, несмотря на все свои проблемы подобным Хоум никогда не мог похвастаться.

Нет, те планы, что стоит Хоум всегда безупречны, и куда больше в его духе было бы вынудить Бекку прийти к супругу и заявить, что она нашла другого, вот только ему самому, в конечном счёте, от подобного нет никакой выгоды.

— Она что-то могла узнать, — парирует красивым баритоном мужчина, заставляя внутри опять подняться неведомое доселе чувство, но затихает под взглядом Хоума. — То, что ты скрываешь ото всех. В твоём Твиттере, например.

— Ты вообще представляешь сколько человек меня там читают? — фыркнул Хоумлендер и покачал головой. — На такой процент обычно находится один-два душевнобольных, которые думаю, что любые их фантазии и вымысел есть не что иное, как истина. 

— Или ты настолько ею заинтересован, что заставил уйти, — продолжил Билли. — Или попросту убил её.

Нужно было прикинуть вариации и, прежде чем говорить что-то, представить себе то, как именно мыслит Билли Бутчер, но Хоум не смог остановиться. Его просто повело охотничьим азартом, и он, подхватив пару стаканов с виски двинулся в наступление:

— Если бы я заставил кого-то уйти, то тебя. Мне безразлична твоя супруга, Бутчер. Ты сам куда интереснее, чем она, — Хоум подошёл, даже не пытаясь укрыться от пистолета, направленного ему прямо в глаз. Так забавнее — знать, что твой мозг может превратиться в кашу в буквальном смысле, и всё-таки играть с огнём. — Но если твоя супруга пропала — я могу поискать её, если ты хочешь. В конце концов, суперы здесь, чтобы помогать людям.

Он только что сказал, что трахнул чужую жену, он только что сообщил, что Билли ему интересен, он только что предоставил возможность найти сбежавшую дамочку просто так, и, конечно, такой бравый военный, расчётливый и подозрительный откажется, потому что нельзя доверять суперу. 

Потому что он думает, что Хоум виновен в его бедах.

И тогда, можно будет...

— Идёт, — коротко отзывается Бутчер, и забирает у него стакан из дрогнувших пальцев, — я стану следить за каждым твоим движением с такого же расстояния, пока мы будем её искать, и у тебя не останется ни единого шанса укрыть от людей то, что суперы — всего лишь ёбнутые мудаки, которые убивают просто потом что могут

Кадык сдвинулся, едва Билли сделал глоток, но его Хоум даже не слышит, будучи оглушённым треском ломающегося шаблона.

Все прошлые паттерны поведения были только что уничтожены с лёгкой руки Билли Бутчера.

И это — лишь начало.


	11. Snow

Когда внутри разверзается самая настоящая ядерная зима оказывается слишком сложно отличить место, где реальность заканчивается и начинается депрессия. Впрочем, сегодня Мейв уверена, что она может даже кончиками пальцев нащупать это самое загадочное место, схватить за руку прохожего и положить его подушечки на край, туда, где кончается её доспех и начинается тело им прикрытое, и с вызовом спросить: «ну что, чувствуешь?»

Ядовитая ухмылка не желает сходить с губ не первый месяц, но Мейв всё-таки верит в чудо. Оно случится, и тогда, припорошенные пылью и снегом эмоции растают, давая о себе знать, словно первые подснежники, что появляютсяиз-подд завалов символом неуклонно надвигающейся весны. Вот только сколько времени ещё пройдёт до этого? И не кончится ли ведь отпущенный срок тем, что растянется на ледниковый период, возвращая ей ухмылку и вызов во всём своём существе.

«А ты возьми — и выживи» — вот, пожалуй, единственное, что предлагает ей наступившая внутри тишина.

И Мейв была бы рада это сделать на самом деле, если бы всё было так просто. Однако, когда память об ушедшем ощущении себя вписанной в обычное человеческое общество при помощи чувств, что некогда испытывала юная и преисполненная надежд супергероиня стирается, оставляя после лишь подмену, жалкую копию, гнусную и омерзительную пародию на ту Мейв, которая начинала этот путь, внутри всё полыхает.

Пожар посреди пепельных льдов — что может быть более нелепым?

Вот только огонь непримиримо стоек, даже статичен, и не оставляет шанса на то, чтобы избежать первых попыток его притушить. Хотя бы ненадолго — для начала на пару часов, потом — дней.

Какая разница, если ты ходячий труп? Марионетка в кукольном театре, от которой всего-то и нужно говорить свои реплики верно и в такт? Размахивай себе руками, улыбайся и кланяйся, ведь при всей данной тебе от рождения суперсиле всё, что ты можешь теперь — надеяться, что не продешевила, когда продала себя Vought’у с потрохами.

В последнее время Мейв всё чаще думает — пора заканчивать. Хватит с неё всего этого дерьма, пьеса окончена, нужно уложить игрушку обратно в радиоактивный ларец, но рука, её держащая, не разожмётся даже со смертью своей главной героини, и, пожалуй, это единственное почему она не ищет максимально доступный способ покончить жизнь самоубийством. Ей слишком ярко представляется то, что будет потом, после.

Шикарные похороны, которые ей устроят, цены на игрушки с ней взлетят до самых небес, специальные выпуски где куча приглашённых гостей и суперов будут рассказывать о том, что она была едва ли не святой — или дьяволом, тут решает то, как контрольная группа отреагирует на подобные заявления. 

Казино всегда выигрывает, вне зависимости от того, кто там внутри проигрался в пух и прах, а кому повезло.

Нет, именно потому, что корпорация сделает из её трагедии день, когда снова и снова начнут полоскать её имя в газетах, накручивать цены на мерч и всячески показывать, что они не бросают своих, даже если те мертвы, Мейв ещё поживёт.

Паршиво, вливая в себя коктейль за коктейлем, и всё-таки.

— Привет, — миловидная девушка присаживается к ней справа и Мейв удивлённо поднимает брови. Та едва выглядит так, словно достигла совершеннолетия, но напиток в её руках слишком явно даёт понять, что бармен удостоверился в её документах. — Позволишь составить тебе компанию?

Колкий ответ, заготовленный на случаи, когда всякие незнакомцы лезут со своими радостными предложениями не торопится слазить с языка, и Мейв может его понять. 

Волна золотистых волос, светлая, нежная, едва ли не просвечивающая кожа и карие глаза, в которых отражается ангельская невинность просто не позволяют нахамить красавице, посылая её туда же, куда Мейв послала трёх предыдущих потенциальных собутыльника.

— А тебя не развезёт? — хмыкнула она вместо согласия и отрицания, просто кивнув на ополовиненное пиво в её руках, безошибочно распознавая в подкрашенном в зелёный ради дня Святого Патрика «Устрицу» — приятное на вкус, яркое и терпкое, и, конечно, подло-высокоградусное пиво.

— Слишком медленно для этого пью, — качает головой прелестница, и Мейв не может удержаться, разглядывает тёмно-зелёный наряд.

Они в благословенной богом Америке, но в ирландских пабах клали на это с прибором и без, потому что праздник лукавого пройдохи, чей символ злобный и жадный лепрекон и мутировавший клевер имеет собой все чужие устои. Впрочем, как и сами ирландцы, но с теми Мейв чувствует внутреннее родство, хотя бы по тому, сколько она пьёт с тех пор, как почувствовала живую и настоящую кровь на своих руках и поняла как трудно смыть это ощущение с души.

— В любом случае, тебе бы быть осторожнее — тут, конечно, пиво не бодяжат иначе, кроме как ради праздника, но некоторые умельцы подливают в стакан водки или виски и это может сделать всё совсем плохо, а тут нет супергероев, чтобы тебя спасти, — Мейв ухмыляется собственной шутке, но девушка напротив не обижается.

Она даже выглядит самодовольной, когда слышит эти слова и улыбается шире. На секунду все лапмы в пабе мигают, но такой перебой электричества заставляет собраться с мыслями исключительно Мейв.

— Поэтому я и подсела к тебе, — возвращает ей улыбку прекрасная незнакомка, и протягивает руку, — Энни.

— Мейв, — неожиданно честно отвечает Мейв понимая, что не очень-то хочет, чтобы её сегодня звали чужим, липким и неприятным к коже именем, когда они будут продолжать пить.

— Так вот, Мейв, меня не нужно спасать — я пока что не девочка в беде, но даже когда попадаю в неё, то выбираюсь сама, — с лёгкой гордостью добавляет Энни, и, пожалуй, такие прямые и искренние слова — единственное, что вообще может заставить Мейв улыбнуться, когда она погрязла в океане лжи и PR-компаний.

В мире Хоумлендера так мало правды, что она сразу же видна, и потому хорошенькая Энни завоёвывает то небольшое доверие, которое позволяет им приятно провести вечер, пока они пьют в баре. От её улыбки сердце Королевы немного и постепенно тает, и робкое чувство удовольствия впервые касается её за столь долгое время, что она даже не сразу может в это поверить.

О прошлом они с Энни не говорят, политику не обсуждают, и обе старательно обходят тему супергероев, которые сейчас везде и всюду, кроме, как на туалетной бумаге их ещё не печатают, но Мейв уверена — если корпорация поймёт что это рентабельно они мгновенно запустят лица Семёрки в печать.

Стандартные темы вроде погоды, давным-давно умерших поэтов и настоящих предметов искусства — тех, что были до супергеройской эпохи занимают их неожиданно сильно и надолго.

Даже когда Мейв выходит из паба вместе с Энни, кутающейся в светло-зелёный шарф, делающей ту окончательно похожей на эльфийку или милую фею, до конца не верится в то, что наступила оттепель, и её продрогшее, заледеневшее за всё это время сердце вообще способно что-то чувствовать.

— Вот это здание в стиле американского модерна — моё самое любимое в этой части города, — немного неловко замечает Энни, но Мейв разделяет её чувства.

— Да, пожалуй, оно самое милое из всех, что я вообще видела в этом районе, но в Нью-Йорке достаточно и других мест, которые не уступят ему.

— Ага, — Энни неловко кивает и волосы падают ей на лицо.

Откинуть чужие пряди — жест слишком интимный, но Мейв не успевает себя остановить, и лишь когда светлые волосы оказываются убраны за ухо она вздыхает:

— Пора идти. Спасибо за приятный вечер.

— Взаимно, — едва слышно отзывается пунцовая Энни, заставляя Мейв развернуться и зашагать прочь поскорее, пока она не наделала очередных глупостей вроде той, что дала её руке почувствовать угасающее биение чужого сердца, но теперь в куда более метафорическом смысле.

Лица касается снежинка, и Мейв, поднимая голову, ловит её ртом, чувствуя, как та тает в тепле мгновенно.

Наверное, она и сама немного снежинка, раз потаяла в общении с милой эльфийкой.


	12. Dragon

В то время как обычные люди привыкли доверять своим внутренним ощущениям, первым впечатлениям о человеке и каким-то собственным созданным категориям и шаблонам, Хоум привык к тому, что все меняется, и, чаще всего настолько быстро, что едва ли хоть кто-нибудь действительно в состоянии отследить все вариации внутри одного и того же.

Психология масс так сильно отличается от психологии единицы её составляющей, что ему остаётся только изумляться своим открытиям, когда они с Билли Бутчером начинают работать вместе.

У Хоумлендера есть регенерация, ему достаточно пары-тройки часов для сна, он неутомим и может вынести самый адский режим работы, но неумолимый Билли Бутчер пугает даже его.

Пугает и заводит.

— Тебе нужно выспаться, иначе мы никуда не полетим, — не без наслаждения ставит условия Хоум, глядя на то, как тёмный, тяжёлый взгляд напарника буквально пытается пригвоздить его к полу, ведь этому заросшему человеку с явным недосыпом кажется, что он может заставить супергероя слушаться своих комментариев.

— Не ты тут указываешь, — спокойный голос вкупе со взглядом, которым легко убивать пугливых людишек морально, размазывая их по стенке в самом, что ни на есть буквальном смысле добавляет настоящего, искреннего жара в их отношения.

— Разве? А мне казалось, что это я предложил тебе помощь, — насмешничает Хоумлендер, чувствуя всем загривком то, как волоски поднимаются дыбом на спине.

Сколько они уже ищут Бекку? Неделю? Две? Три? За всё это время можно было найти пять новых жён, но они слишком тщательно прочесывают Америку, для начала, и, сказать по правде, Хоум совсем незаинтересован в том, чтобы найти сучку быстро. Ему хочется увидеть как Билли вмазался в него так же, как и он сам — неукротимо и навсегда.

Ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие ему доставляют именно такие их препирательства, ведь в подобные моменты становится особенно хорошо заметно то, что Билли совсем его не боится. 

Как вообще можно жить не чувствуя даже малейшего опасения перед человеком, у которого нет необходимости в дополнительных приспособлениях, для того чтобы устроить подопытному практически любую средневековую казнь? 

Кем нужно быть, чтобы надвигаться угрожающе на любимца миллионов сжимая кулаки так, что становится очевидно — если Хоум доиграется с огнём, то грохнуть голыми руками попытаются уже его самого?

И он страстно желает этого, поэтому никак не остановиться.

— Ах вот как ты заговорил, заносчивое ты мудло, — обманчиво-сладостно замечает Билли, и от его интонаций у Хоума тянет внизу живота долбанным возбуждением.

Что он там думал? Нет ничего на свете техничнее и предсказуемей секса? Стоило познакомиться с Билли и даже сама мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к кому-то другому, поймать момент спазма и усилить его многократно — или дать проделать ровно то же самое с самим собой — приобрела особенно извращённый оттенок. Тот, что говорит «это мерзость, заверните мне немедленно».

— Тебе придётся спать, иначе твоя жёнушка не впечатлится тем, насколько заёбаный рыцарь решил её выручить и снова навернётся в мои объятия, — игра получается опасной — так, как сейчас и нужно.

Орехово-карие глаза сужаются выдавая то, насколько собран человек напротив, кадык ходит под кожей, а ток крови ускоряется, давая понять — это злость. Возможно, даже ненависть, но так ещё лучше, ведь на самом деле Хоум будет счастлив прочувствовать на себе нечто настолько близкое и личное, и потому он добивает его:

— Она уже один раз попробовала, знаешь ли. Может поэтому и исчезла?

От мощного апперкота с правой увернуться удаётся, а от рывка, пригвождающего левой к стене — нет. Хоум мог бы, правда, но его задача отнюдь не заключается в том, чтобы сберечь свою тушку в максимальной сохранности, ведь тогда, он был бы самым понимающим, прямо как на публике.

Понимающим и лживым.

— Может быть, ты сейчас договоришься и тоже исчезнешь. Но так как ты блядское непотопляемое дерьмо, то ты выберешься, и всё равно расскажешь мне где был и на каком дне нашёл её, — при том, как сильно бьётся сердце, спокойный голос звучит просто потрясающе.

Левая рука давит на горло, определённо заставляя рот открыться, хватать воздух, который рано или поздно закончится, и Хоум полагает, что сыграть в эту игру должно быть как минимум интересно.

Момент, когда Билли ведёт — путь в сладкое безумие и самую настоящую зависимость, из-за того что внизу живота плескает возбуждением, желанием, равного которому с этим супергероем ещё ни разу не случалось. Холодная сталь пистолета, прижатого к губам совсем не помогает обуздать ни то, насколько хорошо внутри, ни то, как далеко готов зайти раздраконенный Билли Бутчер.

Сладкий водевиль из безумия, отчаяния и хождения на самом краю лезвия — смерть в любой момент может помахать ручкой каждому из них, потому что если сейчас Билли спустит курок, то самые обычные девять граммов перемелют соединение спинного мозга с головным и разрушив основную нейронную цепь превратят его в мертвеца, хотя едва ли пуля покинет тело. А если Хоум зажжёт лазеры, то вместо глаз в голове обманутого мужа останутся две очаровательные аккуратные дырки, и больше никто не сможет заставить Хоума ощущать возбуждение, желание, ревность и ворох других самых разнообразных чувств.

Патовая ситуация должна кончится примирением сторон, и Хоум уже готов пойти на попятную, признать, что перегнул, что мудак, но всё-таки от Билли не будет много толку, если тот загонит себя в могилу этими бесконечными поисками долбанной суки, когда чувствует как в бедро что-то упирается.

Момент — и внутри всё поджимается, давая понять самое прекрасное, что вообще могло случиться за этот день — не только Хоум сейчас возбуждён.

— Это что, твой стояк жмётся к моему бедру? — хрипло выдыхает он, касаясь губами кончика дула, не уточняя — он готов растечься восторженной тряпкой, ведь если на него стоит у Билли — он всё делает правильно и это очевидно.

Уверенная хватка на горле слабеет, обжигающее тело отстраняется, оставляя его буквально ни с чем, и Хоум даже не знает толком — готов он выть от разочарования или от восторга.

У Билли на него твёрдый стояк.

Лучшая новость на свете.


	13. Ash

В перегоревшей пустоши чувств пепел лёгким снегопадом взмывает вверх памятью о некогда испытанных болезненных эмоциях и острой привязанности. Мейв откровенно странно за всем этим наблюдать, и всё-таки она совсем не против, ведь лучше так, чем снова и снова гореть, истязая себя до самого основания отчаянием и невозможностью взаимности.

— Этот ублюдок просто великолепен, — признаётся Хоум, расхаживая взад-вперёд по своей комнате и кивает мыслям, не снисходя до озвучивания оных, к счастью, — о, весь этот оголтелый сарказм, эта мрачная решимость и желание драться, которое сквозит в каждом жесте...

Наверное, два или три месяца назад, если бы Мейв услышала нечто подобное, то она бы пришла в отчаяние, ведь прежде ни одно живое существо не занимало Хоумлендера настолько, чтобы тот рассказывал о нём больше пяти минут, да ещё и так живо и эмоционально.

— Если бы ты его только видела! — замечание Хоума она оставляет без ответа — ей и видеть не надо того самого Билли Бутчера, о котором столько уже было сказано сегодня — и, несомненно, будет, потому что друга несёт в совершенно определённую сторону.

Пепел танцует и кружится, опускаясь на едва тёплую землю и оставаясь на ней единственным удобрением для будущих чувств и переживаний. Очевидно, эту восторженную речь Хоума не остановить — настолько увлечённо он рассказывает о Билли Бутчере, что и без всяких уточняющих вопросов и лишних слов становится понятно — он влюблён. Ничто так не выдаёт человека, окунувшегося в это прекрасное, и, вместе с тем отвратительное чувство как эмоциональность, особенно если прежде он ей был подвержен исключительно на показ.

— Ты так описываешь, что явно стоит посмотреть, — подначивает его Мейв, и успевает заметить не только то, как в один момент вся жестикуляция успокаивается, а друг замирает меньше чем на секунду, но и то, что он гасит силой загоревшиеся алым глаза.

Да, она прекрасно знает, что играет с огнём в самом буквальном смысле, ведь два лазерных луча могут испепелить что-нибудь невероятно нужное в её организме или искромсать так, как только захочет бывший возлюбленный, но разве можно её за это винить? После всего, через что они прошли вместе, вдвоём, всех их договоров и того как Мейв ломало от поцелуев перед камерами, после безоговорочной поддержки, даже когда она прокололась, разве могло быть иначе?

Хоумлендер никогда не причинит Королеве Мейв вреда — аксиома известная всем и каждому в Штатах временами всё-таки подвергается сомнению здесь, в Башне Семёрки на самых разных этажах, но вот в комнатах Номера Один нет ничего иного, кроме тотальной солидарности с надеющимся большинством их зрителей.

— Ещё наверняка пересечётесь, — Хоум берёт себя в руки так, словно ничего бы и не было и Мейв, не в состоянии сдержать ухмылку, качает головой и убирает прядь за ухо, глядя на то, как тот оборачивается, обуздав свои страхи и замечает почти весело, — Бутчер появляется тут достаточно часто. Может быть слишком.

Попытка сделать вид, что тебе всё равно выглядит настолько потрясающе-нелепой, и Мейв чувствует — теперь даже смеяться над этим грешно. На самом деле её пробирает какая-то странная гордость, словно это её заслуга в том, что после встречи с Билли Бутчером на той самой вечеринке Хоум почувствовал нечто большее, и это заставило его отставить отработанный до идеальности образ лидера и начальника в сторону.

Она бы даже предположила, что в нём проснулся безнадёжный романтик, но от Хоумлендера весь привычный флирт и ухаживания настолько далеки, насколько вообще возможно. Единственное, что остаётся, так это принять то, что всё происходящее — ухаживание по-хоумовски. Такие необычные и отбитые, что можно просто умереть от того как сильно он может быть неловок в таких простых социальных вещах.

— Ты не похож на того, кого это расстраивает, — усмехается Мейв, коротко вскидывая брови, едва лишь льдисто-голубые глаза впились в её лицо, словно желая покромсать изнутри, — готова спорить, что ты даже ему пропуск сам заказал, чтобы не было проблем с вашим общим делом и встречами, а?

«Поздно, мой хороший», — неистовым гулом ветра проносится в голове, и неугасающая ухмылка подстёгивает Хоума расплыться в улыбке, весело фыркая и грозя ей пальцем.

— Даже не думай, Мейв, — его замечание не в состоянии произвести должного впечатления, от которого та бы вмиг подняла руки ладонями вверх, соглашаясь со всем, что он только вздумает ей сказать. 

Может быть, именно поэтому они так и не смогли начать встречаться по нормальному? Неужели проблема как раз таки в той податливости, что охватывает влюблённых?

Пепел снова взметнулся в самую высь и её самодовольная ухмылка чуть погасла. Нет, конечно же дело вовсе не в этом, ведь Королева Мейв по-прежнему была собой, даже тяжёлый молот эмоций ударил её прямо в лицо, явно норовя размозжить череп.

— Я не чувствую себя как одна из тех восторженных девиц, что липнут ко мне на каждой ковровой дорожке, — добавляет Хоум уверенно, и Мейв поднимается из кресла, коротко трепля его по волосам. Хоумлендеру ещё столько всего предстоит узнать о мире, о людях и об эмоциях, которые они испытывают, что ему даже можно было немного посочувствовать.

— Не всё из них такие, — замечает в противовес Мейв, и кивает собственным мыслям и осознанию того, что едва ли Хоум может оказаться более влюблённым чем сейчас, — ты ещё увидишь.

Когда дверь за её спиной закрывается, внутри по-прежнему парят мелкие пепельные хлопья, и потому Мейв шагает медленно, неторопливо, давая себе прочувствовать каждое соприкосновение небольших серых частиц, так похожих на снег.

Чужие шаги она примечает не сразу, будучи слишком погружённой в собственные мысли, но стоит только Мейв поднять голову, как ухмылка ложится на губы и так с них и не сползает — неровная, кривоватая, родная.

У Билли Бутчера взгляд человека, готового убивать любого, кто встанет на его пути, бесстрашие полностью подчинившее уверенного в собственной правоте, и язвительность того, кто не привык лезть за словом в карман. Будь всё это иначе — ей бы стал глубоко неинтересен возлюбленный Хоумлендера, но, к счастью или сожалению, она знает о нём больше, чем о том, которого стоило провести всего раз в Башню, чтобы тот попробовал свои силы в схватке с Хоумлендером.

Мейв кивает ему коротко, и тот опускает голову в ответ, проходя мило прямо в апартаменты Хоума.

Когда дверь за спиной закрывается, пепел уже медленно впитывается в землю.


	14. Overgrown

Как бы сильно не хотелось Хоуму искать фактическую жену Билли подольше, к его невероятному сожалению, найти её оказывается не такой уж и огромной проблемой, даже при условии его рабочей загруженности и ограниченности ресурсов безутешного мужа. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось — поиски, которым бы затянуться, пока Билли не увязнет посильнее, неотразимость Хоумлендера, ведь ей весьма трудно противостоять, даже если твоя ориентация пряма, как полёт стрелы. 

— Бекка, — голос Билли немного дрожит, и Хоум никак не может взять в толк — что такого заставляет его в этой самой обычной дамочке так к ней тянуться? 

«Ладно бы она была красавицей вроде Мейв», — от подобной мысли никак не удавалось отделаться и Хоум фыркнул, покачав головой. Да, вполне вероятно, что он был не совсем объективен в этом вопросе, особенно из-за стойкого ощущения — это конец. Всё, сейчас Билли пообщается со своей жёнушкой, они вспомнят про то, что вообще-то по бумагам являются дружной семьёй, и придётся придумывать нечто большее, особенное лишь бы иметь возможность общаться с ним.

— Какого чёрта тут творится? — выдох мадам суки оказывается вполне себе отрезвляющим. Пожалуй, кинься она к Билли на шею с объятиями и раскаиваясь, стало бы очевидно, что тут больше ловить нечего — по крайней мере не так просто, как было. Но, к его самому настоящему восторгу, Бекка даже не выглядела сколько-нибудь виноватой, хотя Хоум прекрасно помнит как сильно загонял себя Билли всё это время в надежде найти её и спасти поскорее.

— Кажется, тебе тут слегка не рады, — изображая заговорщический шёпот заметил Хоум достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали совершенно все участники этого абсурдного действа, вот только Билли даже не вздрогнул не сводя со своей благоверной взгляда.

«Что, уже?» — злая мысль рассекла голову не хуже, чем это бы сделала молния, и Хоум уверенно толкнул его в плечо, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но совершенно тщетно.

Ненормально — вот что хочется сказать обо всём этом довольно экспертно ведь во всем отклоняющемся от стандартного у него был весьма богатый опыт. Когда живёшь в одном здании с суперами и взаимодействуешь с ними больше чем с обычными людьми как-то границы «нормы» и отклонений от неё постепенно стираются, но чтобы кто-то не отреагировал на то, что Хоум его толкает — это вообще за гранью добра и зла.

Особенно достаточно вспомнить горячее объятие, которым его одарили, покуда они добирались до Массачусетса из Яблока.

— Что он тут делает? — взгляд Бекки смотрится необычно, да и она сама кажется скорее растерянной, а не перепуганной до смерти, как стоило бы каждому, кто перешёл дорогу Хоумлендеру.

— Может ты спросишь его сама? — уточняет Хоум, и светлые глаза сужаются, словно он от этого должен почувствовать хоть что-то.

— Скажи мне правду, радость моя, — начала она так мягко, как в детских мультиках делали сирены — медленно и спокойно, но давая голосу набрать силу, — зачем вы оба появились здесь?

До мозга доходит быстрее, чем, внезапно, до сердца — сложно поверить, что кто-то, кто настолько не любит суперов мог связать с одной из них свою жизнь, и всё-таки, Хоум практически уверен в том, что он не ошибся. Она пытается на него воздействовать, но подаётся только Билли, потому что это он отвечает невнятно бормоча:

— Я искал... искал тебя так долго... Бекки...

— Ах ты ж долбаная сука, — с невыразимой нежностью вторит ему Хоумлендер и делает шаг мгновенно выпроставшей руку в защитном жесте девушке. Его глаза загораются алыми лазерами на самом дне, скорее предупреждая, чем действительно обжигая радужку, — это тебе не поможет.

— Отойди от меня, ковбой, — все эти ласковые имена звучат не обольстительно, а безнадёжно, так что остаётся лишь усмехнуться ей в лицо и оскалиться, словно тот же самый картонный злодей, чей хитрый и коварный план только что осуществился.

— Освободи Билли, дорогуша, и мы с тобой всё обсудим, раз ты так намерена пообщаться, — его усмешка сопровождается внезапным стоном Билли, потирающего совсем недавно шлёпнутое Хоумлендером плечо. Боль всё-таки докатилась до его мозга, но спустя ощутимое количество времени, и, наверняка, не в полном объёме, судя по тому, что Билли ещё ни слова не сказал о грёбаных суперах.

— Что ты? Как ты? — в ореховых глазах столько невыносимого вопроса, который даже при всём желании нельзя выразить, что внутри зарождается неукротимая жажда прижать стоящего на коленях мужчину к груди, закрывая его от того, что с ним сделали.

— Прости, — мягкие интонации снова должны воздействовать, но быстрый ожог, пробежавшийся по тыльной стороне запястья и мгновенно наливающийся следом волдырь заставили Бекку прекратить, и, возопив, схватиться за руку, пытаясь прикрыть повреждённое место от лазеров.

— Я сказал — отпустить его, а это значит полностью. Все свои коготочки прочь, — Хоум подходит к ней на шаг, и, как водится, растерявшая весь свой пафос, всю свою уверенность в том, что именно она держит ситуацию под контролем, Бекка отступает.

— Твою мать, — шипение сзади заставляет Хоума кивнуть, чувствуя удовлетворение. Ему жаль Билли, потому что тот был так очарован супер-сукой, что не мог оценить его самого по достоинству — без уловок, без недоговорок и откровенной лжи. — Бекка, за что?

В приятном баритоне ноты неподдельной боли, а на глазах супруги слёзы — тоже искренние, от боли, которую ей доставляет ожог.

— Ты заставляешь людей относится к себе хорошо, верно, дорогуша? — хмыкает Хоумлендер, продолжая своё неторопливое наступление. 

Девушка отшатывается, запинается о порожек своего же дома и падает, ударяясь ещё и затылком в довесок ко всему прочему. 

— Так, как захочу, — пробормотала она, зашипев, и Хоум кивнул.

— По всей видимости, это далеко не всегда срабатывает как нужно. Иначе, я был бы твоим верным цепным псом как и Уильям Бутчер, — тот застывает от слов, но слова Хоума, в отличие от Бекки не могут никак изменить отношения к нему в позитивную сторону, но и всё-таки он разводит руками замечая: — Хотя, я могу тебя понять — такой провал, да? После того, как ты окрутила своего будущего супруга и моих менеджеров, ты не могла не попробовать себя с богом. Не мне тебя судить.

— Когда мы впервые встретились, — медленные слова Билли заставляют заткнуться и слушать так, будто у Хоума внутри есть выключатель, но он сам едва ли это замечает. Скорее его интересует реакция Бекки — та замирает, глядя в глаза собственного супруга недоверчиво, словно даже не ждёт, что тот вспомнит, — ты спросила предпочту ли я быть влюблённым и счастливым, или одиноким и в трезвом уме. И я выбрал любовь...

От подобных слов Хоум передёрнул плечами. Он слишком легко себе может представить какой-нибудь бар, в котором двое разговорились, и, в конце концов, при помощи своих необычайных сил и слов человек попал в кабалу на несколько лет. Тот даже отказался верить в то, что она мертва или что могла бросить его вот так, без объяснений, слепо повинуясь своим чувствам — или не настолько своим, как ему казалось.

— Похоже, я перерос свой ответ, — добавляет Билли поднимаясь и равнодушно глядя на свою жену, качает головой и снова переводит взгляд на Хоума, — когда домой?

— Сейчас, — отзывается Хоум, хмыкая и перехватывая его за талию сильно отталкивается от земли, взмывая в воздух.

Уже, когда они пролетают над Манхеттеном, он всё-таки решается спросить у до мрачности серьёзного Билли:

— Уверен, что не хочешь дать ей второй шанс?

— Нет. Манипулировать чужими чувствами — самое грязное, что вообще может быть на свете, — Билли качает головой и Хоум запоминает это, как и злой шёпот сквозь зубы: — Чёртовы суперы...


	15. Legend

В такой жопе мира как та, куда их на сей раз занесло никому дела нет кто сидит с тобой за одной барной стойкой — Поезд-А, Хоумлендер или сам Иисус Христос во плоти, потягивает пиво или же просит у бармена «только стакан воды».

«Да, — думает Мейв, ухмыляясь и попивая своё тёмное нефильтрованное, — с подобным супером компании или разорились бы или, напротив, разбогатели продавая марку «Сделано Христом».

Ухмылка ложится на губы как влитая, и это очередной момент, когда она может пожалеть о том, что не курит, хотя ради такого пришлось бы выйти из бара даже в этой стороне Нью-Йорка. Всё-таки время от времени стоит соблюдать социальные нормы и приличия, верно? 

Не настолько, чтобы было слишком часто, но если уж супергерой притворяется обычным человеком — почему бы и нет? 

— И, понимаешь, он даже поговорить об этом отказывается, — вздох Хоумлендера так на него не похож, что Мейв грешным делом проверяет — может её бывшего похитил инопланетянин или вместо их лидера сидит Двойник?

Только-то и нужно — протянуть к нему руку и сжать запястье крепко и сильно, проверяя — а кость треснет под пальцами, если она сделает это вполсилы, или нет? 

Сустав остаётся цел, а изумление в глазах Хоума такое неподдельное, что она заглядывая в них старается выглядеть немного приободряющей, а не настолько мрачной сукой, какой стала в последние дни, отращивая себе новый хитиновый панцирь взамен почившего в душеспасительном огне:

— Может эта тема слишком болезненная? — вот, что Мейв спрашивает вместо рвущегося с языка «А ты теперь психиатр?».

Конечно, это было бы жестоко, но разве ядом не лечат некоторые раны? Особенно такие — глубокие, доставляющие неподдельное беспокойство их обладателю?

— Да, — он отзывается стараясь казаться равнодушным и чуть кивает, отводя светлые волосы, так и норовящие залезть ему в глаза, со лба и, кажется, чуть отдувается.

Мейв вообще не уверена в том, есть ли у Хоума обычное имя вне его супергеройского костюма — и до их первых барных посиделок, она совсем не думала о том, что тот может существовать вне Башни Семёрки, а, например, на нижнем Манхэттене или на окраинах Вест-Сайда, куда их занесло сегодня.

Чужие любовные проблемы уже не причиняют ни боли, ни страданий, и Королева Мейв может позволить себе быть почти что ласковой с тем, кто так и не стал её любовником, но на ком она горела так ярко и опаляюще страстно, что внутри остался лишь целительный пепел, которым можно удобрить иссохшую от страданий землю для чего-то нового, куда более интересного и необходимого, чем страсть к кумиру Номер Один во всём мире.

Зависть, полные желания взгляды и даже искренняя радость за чужое счастье в таком массовом количестве никогда не были ей нужны на самом деле. Ни единого раза Мейв не надеялась, что сегодня пресса заметит ту кость, которую изволит скормить им Хоум или же она сама, но теперь, пройдя через всё это, нельзя было отрицать того, что она состарилась изнутри. 

Такое чувство невозможно смыть даже самым лучшим пивом — ощущение первой фантомной седины, которая лезет у тебя целыми прядями, давая понять — рыжая это не навсегда. Запах талька, что мгновенно коснулся каждого воспоминания в черепной коробке. Уверенность в неотвратимой предсказуемости этого мира: в людях, его населяющих, в событиях, в происходящем в нём, ни супергероям, которых там выращивают.

Кроме вот Хоума, пожалуй. Прежде Мейв была уверена — тот совсем неспособен так чувственно переживать, чтобы два часа рассказывать, что у него — Великого Хоумлендера! — могут быть проблемы с тем, кто запал в душу и заставил гореть уже его самого.

И вот они здесь, и у неё в руках четвёртая пинта, а нужных слов, чтобы найти и успокоить Хоума, который так переживает о том, что, в сущности, совершенно посторонний человек, тот, кто даже не из их братии, может быть замкнутым или искать утешения в алкоголе, переживая бракоразводный процесс с той, кого считают мёртвой, не удаётся. 

— Понимаешь, я обычно всегда знаю что делать, — наконец, до самого важного доходит Хоум, и его голос опускается на полтона, выдавая то, что его пиво — каким бы странным ни казался Мейв выбор сладкого вишнёвого напитка — всё-таки имеет на него влияние, — у меня есть план на случай любой катастрофы...

— ... Но не на случай Билли Бутчера, — заканчивает за него Мейв, и Хоум согласно кивает. — Это то, к чему нельзя подготовится. Тебе никто не покажет предупредительный сигнал, не пальнёт вверх, и надписи «осторожно, влюблённость» не вывесит.

Хоум обрывает её слишком резко, и Мейв готова объяснить ему — именно этим он и выдаёт свои чувства. То, как он относится к Билли Бутчеру, невозможно не заметить, если ты знаешь куда смотреть. И уверенность в том, что Бекка — или как там её? — была прекрасно осведомлена об этом в силу собственных способностей, только подтверждается тем, что та сбежала, предпочитая найти спасение от совершенно ёбнутого на голову первой любовью Хоумлендера.

— Я не! — лживые слова он так и не заканчивает, замирая, и Мейв с наслаждением наблюдает за мыслительным процессом, что отображается на лице их легендарного лидера. До него дойдёт, это точно, вопрос только в том осознает ли Хоум всю глубину собственной привязанности при ней, или всё-таки та настигнет его в одиночестве.

— Мейв? — знакомый голос заставляет их обоих встрепенуться и прервать свой разговор.

Золотистая волнистая копна, тёмные глаза, трогательно-острые запястья мгновенно всплывают в памяти вкусом тающих снежинок на языке, и Мейв улыбается. Наверное, она тоже выдаёт себя отчаянно и бесконтрольно, но перестать этого делать, глядя на Энни не может. Та похожа на маленькое, сияющее солнце, готовое обогреть своим звёздным светом всех и каждого — даже Королеву Мейв.

— О, вы подруга Мейв? — профессиональная улыбка Хоума выдаёт, что тот снова во всеоружии, готов обольщать любого, кто окажется в зоне досягаемости, даже если они оба инкогнито и на нём нет суперкостюма. — Садитесь с нами, если хотите.

— Если ты выдвинешь для неё стул — я тебя ударю, — такой же радостной улыбкой сквозь зубы цедит Мейв, прекрасно зная, что этот паршивец с его слухом, конечно же, отлично всё расслышал.

Хоум выдвигает стул нарочно, но Энни, похоже, ничего не замечает, когда устраивается прямо между ними.

— Опять встреча в баре, да, Энни? — хмыкает Мейв, не подавая вида того, как сильно она в ярости с таких выходок Хоума.

Будь её воля — она бы усадила девушку со своей стороны, чтобы Хоум не совратил несчастное создание примкнуть к армии его фанатов совершенно ненароком.

— Приятно познакомиться, Энни, — протягивает ей руку Хоум, но в груди теплеет, словно всю душу укутали мягким и уютным пледом, стоит только той опустить взгляд и смущённо улыбнуться, глядя из-под кружева ресниц:

— Я и не надеялась, что Королева запомнит моё имя...

— Наше инкогнито раскрыто, — на замечание Хоума, Мейв коротко ударяет его по ботинку под столом и качает головой едва заметно, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Раз Энни за это время не раскрыла мою тайну, за твою можно тоже не переживать, — хмыкает она и сужает глаза. Энни не выглядит настолько восторженной, как обычные фанатки Хоума и признаётся смущённо:

— На самом деле я тоже... — её ладони чуть светятся, а глаза приобретают совершенно очаровательный золотистый оттенок, стоит лишь в них взглянуть.

Словно расплавленное солнце вместо радужек — настолько красиво это смотрится, что Мейв не может отрицать того, что она околдована прекрасной девушкой, которая в прошлый раз не дала ей утопить своё горе в алкоголе.

— Тем более, — довольный Хоум улыбается очень широко и радостно, словно он только что выиграл в лотерею, и, Мейв согласна с ним.

Им повезло, ведь теперь тот отвлечется от проблем с Билли на ближайшие пару часов, а после этого, обдумав всё и взглянув на ситуацию под новым углом Хоум, конечно же, найдёт решение. Может быть оно окажется не настолько рациональное, как все предыдущие, но всё же будет лучше, чем ничего, верно?

Их разговоры — совершенно пустые, и оттого до безумия лёгкие, не позволяющие скатиться обоим супергероям в душную тоску — отличный способ скоротать время. Особенно приятно делать это в компании настолько милой внешне и внутренне девушки, и Мейв не может удержаться — она не врёт себе в том, что чувствует горячую, острую симпатию, которой вынуждена сказать твёрдое и решительное «нет», просто потому, что все нынешние чувства, больше похожи на попытки утопающего ухватиться за ускользающий из пальцев плот, чтобы выжить.

Любовь — да и просто влюблённость — не должна быть такой. 

Она должна толкать на созидательные вещи, должна давать опору, желание достичь чего-то большего, а не просто перестать праздно существовать.

Когда им сообщают, что бар закрывается, они втроём оказываются на улице, и, похоже, уютно тут только Хоуму, у которого вообще с тепловым восприятием большая проблема из-за непробиваемой кожи. Он, в отличие от Мейв не чувствует никакой прохлады и понижения температуры, а Энни выглядит слишком воодушевлённой алкоголем, чтобы концентрироваться на внешних ощущениях, но спросить о том, как она будет добираться до дома Мейв не успевает, ведь красавица прерывает её уверенным:

— Я так счастлива... правда, это такое невероятное везение встретить две легенды в баре! Я буду помнить об этом до самого конца моих дней, — пьяное признание звучит так по-детски наивно и мило, что удержаться просто невозможно.

Мейв ведёт инстинкт, и она подаётся ему. Это не сложно — устроить одну руку на талии, прижимая к себе девушку, другой отвести светлые вьющиеся пряди с лица и наклониться, целуя в самый уголок губ, чтобы после заметить:

— Лучше помнить это, а не то что тебе довелось напиться в баре с Хоумлендером и Королевой Мейв.

Самодовольная ухмылка растекается по лицу, даже когда отпускает совершенно ошалевшую от подобной наглости Энни и отступает на шаг. 

Та, зардевшаяся, словно маков цвет, полностью растерянная, кажется, совсем перестаёт дышать, когда Хоумлендер портит момент вопросом о том, как Энни собирается добираться до отеля, где она остановилась, чтобы поучаствовать в очередном конкурсе супергероев.

«Такси», — выдыхает та, но Мейв точно знает — едва ли милая девочка Энни сейчас думает о том, чтобы вызвать машину, и даже когда Хоум хватает её саму за талию и, резко оторвавшись от земли, взмывает в небо, это чувство не покидает её.

Королева Мейв — похитительница сокровищ!


	16. Wild

— Это из-за тебя происходит подобное! — жёсткое замечание Билли и его пылающие ненавистью глаза заставляют Хоума содрогнуться в странном, но весьма приятном чувстве тревоги. Никогда прежде он и подумать не смел, что оно может быть вот таким — острым, горячим, соблазнительным, хотя, если совсем уж откровенно, то едва ли вообще испытывал нечто подобное когда-либо в жизни.

— Ты же не хочешь свесить на меня все проёбы из тех, что совершают суперы по всему миру? — идеально-вежливый тон звучит издевательски, и Хоум получает невероятное, ощутимое каждой клеточкой своего тела удовольствие от того, как его сверлит ореховый взгляд преисполненный настолько ненависти и особенно живого презрения, что все эти глупые чувства о которых слагают песни, кажутся лишь жалкой подделкой.

Кому вообще нужна любовь, когда настоящая страсть — вот она? Дикая, необузданная, неукротимая — едва ли можно подделать настолько сильные чувства. Ревность и желание могут свести с ума неподготовленного становятся весьма жестким, но таким отчаянно-необходимым ударом для Хоума, что он даже соскальзывает кончиками пальцев по своей груди, не переставая улыбаться, глядя прямо Билли в глаза.

— Нет, но именно ты, пидорас, стал их знамением. Они прикрываются твоим звёздно-полосатым плащом, ведь могут, ведь прекрасно знают: Vought никогда и ни за что не пойдёт против своего самого прибыльного героя, — раскатистое рычание Билли прокатывается по спине толпой мурашек, и где-то между тем как волоски оседают обратно и Билли хватает его за грудки, встряхивая сильно, у Хоума встаёт.

Он не контролирует собственное возбуждение вызванное разрозненными и ошеломляющими эмоциями, но искренне наслаждается каждой секундой, ведь осознание того насколько высокого мнения о нём Билли Бутчер попросту не может оставить равнодушным. 

— Именно из-за тебя такие, как Поезд-А делают своё дерьмо, — добавляет тот и окатывает Хоума настолько сильным презрением, что, пожалуй, впервые за их ссору становится не по себе. Игра зашла слишком далеко, а потерять единственного человека, что вообще его не боится, несмотря на невероятное превосходство в силе было бы расточительством, которое, при всём своём богатстве, Хоум не может себе позволить.

Признаться, он готов сам отыскать болвана, что из любви к наркоте, из пристрастия к повышению собственной мощи спалился и поставил своего лидера, начальника в это самое неловкое положение, и немного поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, раз и навсегда решая проблему в его лице. И если бы сейчас человек напротив не выглядел настолько безумным, потерявшим практически весь свой самоконтроль — Хоум бы сделал это.

Но, вместо того чтобы отступить на шаг, сбросить сильные руки со своего костюма и взмыть в воздух, покидая собственные комнаты, неведомая сила тянет его сделать шаг навстречу, словно если он будет ещё ближе к Билли — тот, наконец, испугается, поймёт, что всё это время играл с огнём и раз и навсегда отступит, склоняясь перед великим Хоумлендером.

От желания вжаться в разъярённого человека прямо сейчас у Хоума подгибаются и чуть дрожат в нетерпении колени, но он по-прежнему насмешливо тянет, вскидывая повыше подбородок:

— Не все, кто прикрываются мной и Семёркой на самом деле имеют на это право, тут с тобой не поспоришь. И всё-таки ты не слишком многого от меня хочешь, вручая ответственность за каждого из суперов под моим началом?

— Ты — их лидер, — жёстко прерывает его Билли, и от тёплого дыхания на своём лице Хоум хочет распластаться по земле, только бы снова чувствовать это — пряность возбуждения и злости, которые перемешиваются в единый коктейль эмоций, направленных исключительно на него, — а это значит ровно одно — их дерьмо разгребать тебе.

Чужой голос падает до опасного шёпота и Хоум прерывисто выдыхает, делая это едва слышно и не отводя взгляда с пребывающего в бешенстве человека. Подобной логике нельзя отказать, ведь так оно и есть: берёшься кем-то руководить — принимаешь на себя ответственность за все допущенные своим подчинённым ошибки. 

Вот только Поезд-А прекрасно знает, что наркотики — немного не входит в политику партии их корпорации и их отнюдь не поддерживает Хоумлендер, так что его следует наказать за непослушание. Дать понять — если кто-то нарочно нарушает правила, установленные в Семёрке, значит его оттуда попросят. Вполне возможно — ногами вперёд, гарантируя отсутствие интервью и изданий «моя жизнь после Vought» или «Хоумлендер — домашний тиран».

А так как их тесный кружок прежде ни разу не покидали, то кое-кому придётся примириться, и, вполне возможно, лишиться чего-нибудь жизненно важного.

Есть только одна причина, по которой этот сверхскоростной идиот всё ещё цел — она сейчас держит его за грудки, тяжело дыша и заставляя воображение дорисовывать то, как Билли выглядит во время секса, и пышет яростью, настоящим первобытным безумием, в котором растворяются человеческие черты и оголяются инстинкты.

— Чёртовы суперы, — презрительно добавляет Билли, и его руки разжимаются. Он, похоже, даже стряхивает их так, словно только что прикоснулся к чему-то особенно неприятному или даже мерзкому, и внутренности от совокупности жестов и интонаций затягиваются в горячий ком. 

Это совсем не то, к чему готов Хоум, и уйти оскорблённому Билли он не даёт, перехватывая за запястье, и, наконец, принимая решение. В голове, где всегда взвешены все «за» и «против», а стратегическая схема построена на несколько лет вперёд, сейчас царит отчаяние и хаос.

Вполне вероятно, что это слишком самодовольно с его стороны, и Билли ещё недостаточно увяз в настоящей жизни супергероев — не всех, таких как Мейв, например, но у Хоума есть план как дать Билли понять — он может ему доверять, и вместе с этим избавиться от проблемы, начавшей маячить перед глазами — торчок на V это потенциальная угроза репутации Семёрки и его собственной.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать, — голос не выдаёт бьющих в голову чувств — ни возбуждения, ни предвкушения, и Хоум по праву гордится этим. Ему удаётся звучать используя привычные интонации, хотя он собирается рассказать самому обычному, ничему не связанному с ним человеку о том, как именно «Бог» выбирает своих супер-посланников.

И почему Хоуму нужна помощь для того, чтобы такие, как Поезд-А не отравляли жизнь тем, что так не вовремя вмешиваются в его идеальные, выверенные до последней секунды планы. В конце концов, после того, как выяснилось, что Бекка — супер, Хоум очень старался, лишь бы Билли принял его таким, даже пускай тому сейчас и больно и обидно. 

Он даст Билли карт-бланш. Вручит ему Поезд-А со всеми его потрохами и проёбами, и если тот выживет, то станет прекрасным предупреждением для всех и каждого их Семёрки, кто только вздумает пойти против воли их лидера и установленных корпорацией правил.

«Да и местечко освободится, — прикидывает Хоум, пока рассказывает о синем препарате и его воздействии на самых обычных детей, делающих из них чёртовых суперов — из выживших, разумеется — глядя прямо Билли в глаза, вспоминая то, как Мейв коротко чмокнула ту девушку, Энни, перед расставанием.

На его памяти она — первая к кому Мейв проявила свой интерес, а значит, стоит взять ту поближе, прямо в Башню, чтобы отблагодарить Королеву за то, насколько та понимающе относится к Хоумлендеру, — и она больше не сможет сказать, что я ничего для неё не делаю.»

Ореховые глаза сужаются, когда Хоум замечает — ему действительно нужна служба контроля за суперами. Тот, кто даст им понять: никто не имеет право безнаказанно нарушать законы США, Vought’а и самого Хоумлендера, стоящего на страже всех американских ценностей

— Ты поможешь мне? — Хоум не играет роль человека, который и впрямь сам не справляется — лгать Билли кажется ему святотатством, особенно теперь, после того, что сделала его супруга.

— Помочь тебе поставить зажравшихся суперов на место? — в глазах напротив появляются недобрые огоньки, и Хоум кивает, зная, что его предложение точно примут.

— Проебавшимся богам нужна твёрдая рука, — соглашается он и хмыкает, усмехаясь чуть разводя своими в стороны, — неотвратимость в чистом виде.

— Сегодня что — Рождество? — уточняет Билли насмешливо, и получает в ответ не менее игривое:

— Хэллоуин, — это слово Билли приводит в какой-то особенный, неуправляемый восторг. и Хоум кивает совершенно довольно. Да, он сделает это для Билли — даст тому выполнить работу, которая пачкает руки Хоумлендеру наслаждаться этим.

«Ты тоже не сможешь сказать, что я ничего для тебя не сделал», — думает самодовольно Хоум, глядя на то, как в больших руках появляется тяжёлый лом-гвоздодёр и уже чует запах будущей крови.

Так совсем хорошо.


	17. Ornament

Копна светлых кудрявых волос, по всей видимости, преследует Мейв повсюду — с тех самых пор как они с Хоумом наткнулись на Энни в пабе, ей всё кажется, что та поджидает её за углом, и внутри от этого чувства приятно тянет, заставляя верить — так вполне может быть. Вот только Королева Мейв и девочка-солнце не из одного времени, возможно, они даже не из одной вселенной, ведь там, где живёт она сама люди и суперы убивают, предают и подставляют друг друга, а мир тонет в порочности, так и норовя открыть двери хаосу и беззаконию.

В её реальности нет места красоте и невинности, которые украшают миловидную Энни, готовую бросится грудью на защиту слабых и нуждающихся.

И всё-таки Мейв кажется после того как госпитализировали Поезд-А с множественными переломами, а Хоум дал ясно понять, что если кто-то будет пойман на наркотиках, то они потеряют своё место в Семёрке, она всё-таки видела в одном из коридоров золотистую копну, напоминающую ей о солнечном свете даже в самый пасмурный день. Не исключено, конечно, что это только её собственное воображение подкидывает воспоминания в реальность, заставляя верить в неё.

— И, поприветствуйте нашу новую звезду! — кричит голос с одного из экранов, пока она занимается в зале, так что Мейв прислушивается — её и Хоумлендера нет сейчас там, они не встречают новенького, ведь после задержания банды и раздачи интервью им попросту не до того. — Старлайт!

Мейв самую малость содрогается, кидает взгляд туда, где по телевизору передают всякую супергеройскую чушь — тот обычно мертвее Линкольна и Франклина, ведь никто не сомневается в том, что Королева Мейв не захочет во время тренировок отвлекаться на него, но сегодня, видимо, это указание Стилуэлл.

Дип — мелкий засранец, которого взяли меньше полугода назад просто потому что Хоуму нужны были голоса его штата — чествует Энни в прямом эфире при всём собравшемся в зале народе, словно старший товарищ, и Мейв даже немного теряется от этого.

Та выглядит неловкой, смущённой и такой же наивной, как и в их первую встречу. 

Пожалуй, это то, что Мейв хотела бы защитить.

Она чуть не пропускает хук слева и разбирается со своими тренерами так быстро, как только может — пара осторожных ударов, которых даже недостаточно для того чтобы у тех треснули кости, но более чем, чтобы вывести их из строя, пройти к своим вещам, и, добывая из них телефон, набрать Хоума.

— Что это за херня? — вместо всяких приветствий бросает Мейв глядя на то, как Энни — Старлайт, разумеется, она ведь в супергеройском костюме, смотрящимся так миленько и нежно на ней — переминается с ноги на ногу.

Хоум даже не пытается сделать вид, что он не понял о чём его спрашивают, и отвечает не скрывая самодовольства:

— Подарок, — светлые брови на миг взлетают, а по губам растекается ухмылка. — Тебе нравится, так ведь?

От двойного подтекста Мейв немного ёжится — однажды, она привыкнет к тому, что Хоум сильно внимательнее чем все остальные люди — так он компенсирует тотальную нехватку эмпатии, но сегодня её подобное приводит в бессильную ярость.

— Ну зачем? Ты что, не видел какая она? Ей нельзя в Семёрку, это сломает её, — пытается объяснить Мейв, но едва ли на свете существует хоть кто-то способный переубедить решившего что-то для себя Хоума.

— Я думаю, у её есть сильная покровительница, — хмыкает тот бессовестно в трубку, — или же за ней присмотрит Дип. Как старший товарищ и всё такое.

— То есть тебе мало одной замены в Семёрке? — мгновенной вспыхивает Мейв. За время с момента появления Дипа она слышала о его выходках более чем достаточно для того, чтобы ухватить мудака за жабры и вывернуть их ему наружу.

— Он мне не нравится, — признаёт Хоум и это, внезапно, смешит — любовь Хоума решать проблемы красиво, но оставаясь чистым при каждом раскладе. — Но я не настаиваю. Кто знает — может быть с ней он поведёт себя как джентльмен?

— Это мерзкое убожество? — с отвращением уточняет Мейв и качает головой, зная, что Хоум её не видит. — Да по нему аквариум из зоопарка плачет. Такой экземпляр ещё поискать.

— Тогда сдашь его, если эти рыбьи мозги размокли настолько, что он откажется тебя слушать, — по тону и без того ясно — Хоум просто находит всю эту ситуацию до крайности забавной, ведь на то и был расчёт — узнать, что будет делать его бывшая, едва снова встретится лицом к лицу со своими чувствами.

Или же просто избавиться от Дипа — хрен пойми их лидера, и моменты, когда того ведёт социальная жестокость, а в какие — любопытство. Мейв чаще кажется, что они перемешиваются в нём как в блендере, до состояния, когда невозможно отличить одно от другого.

И, тем не менее, она даёт долбанному Дипу шанс.

Привести золотоволосую красавицу в Зал Собраний — банальность, как и всё в этом чешуйчатом отбросе общества, протянувшему руки к человеку, который ему не принадлежит в святой уверенности, что стоит лишь потребовать и любая раскатается перед ним в коврик и даст вытереть о себя всё, что только вздумается.

— Знаешь, когда я была подростком, я даже мечтала о тебе, — признание Энни режет неглубоко и не больно — у Мейв нет на неё никакого права, но если этот идиот верно разыграет карту и обольстит девушку-звезду, то она не станет вмешиваться. 

«Хер с тобой, живи», — думает Мейв почти бессильно, замерев у дверей в Зал и вслушиваясь в каждый шорох так остервенело, что лишний звук за спиной не укрывается от неё.

— Ты тоже пришла посмотреть? — хмыкает над плечом Прозрачный, и именно ему достаётся за то, что Мейв неприятно слышать такие признания со стороны Энни — она даже не смотрит, когда без замаха, но очень сильно ударяет его в живот до очевидного и особенно сладко звучащего хруста костей. От того, что творится в зале она отвлекается всего на несколько секунд, которые требуются Прозрачному, чтобы убраться с глаз долой, а когда оборачивается...

«Ах ты грёбанное мудло», — мысль в голове стучит, едва она приоткрывает дверь и прислоняется к внушительному косяку, слыша:

— Стоит мне только намекнуть Хоумлендеру и... — его голос становится особенно многозначительным и от этих интонаций хочется отмыться, как следует отскрести свою душу.

— И что? — обрывает его Мейв насмешливо, несколько кривясь от липкого мерзкого ощущения. — Ты всегда можешь поделиться со мной тем, что собираешься сказать ему, Дип. Возможно вместе мы решим что-то лучше, чем ты в состоянии себе представить.

Судя по звуку, тот чуть было не прищемил свой мелкий хер, пытаясь натянуть штаны поскорее, ведь едва ли эта трусливая рыбёшка смогла бы объяснить какого чёрта тут происходит.

— Королева, я... — несчастное лепетание звучит настолько ничтожно, что Мейв тошно даже смотреть на это — на Старлайт она не глядит вовсе. Может быть потом, когда память о любви к Дипу в ней станет менее явной, а пока, она отрывается от косяка и, покачав головой, уходит.

На следующий день, когда Мейв идёт мимо Зала Собраний свет там опасно мигает и лампы трещат так, словно вот-вот взорвутся.

Кажется, Энни всё же сумела сберечь собственную красоту.


	18. Misfit

Никогда прежде ощущение собственной неприспособленности к сложившимся обстоятельствам не оказывалось настолько сильным, как сейчас. Раньше Хоум пребывал в твёрдой уверенности — он справляется неплохо, может быть даже отлично для того, кто учил все нормы поведения в обществе по учебникам психологии, ведь там, как водится, описаны почти все ситуации, с которыми сталкивала его жизнь, а если чего-то недоставало, то или авторы уделяли вниманию чему-то похожему или можно было догадаться благодаря описанию их в книгах или фильмах.

Вот только Билли Бутчер вносит всегда свою долю неуправляемости в сложившуюся схему, заставляя изумляться — как же так, единственный человек способный пустить все правила и последовательности под откос исключительно своим поведением?! Он вписывается в какие-то рамки и нормы, просто видимо, те описаны в совсем других изданиях, нежели по которым учился Хоумлендер в детстве, или же под новыми заголовками.

Острый, язвительный, колкий сам по себе: Хоум знает — Билли изо всех сил пытается справиться с предательством той, кого, думал, что любил, и потому щерится невидимыми иглами в ответ на каждую попытку сблизится с ним, а чем их больше — тем агрессивнее отпор, что он даёт.

Хоум отлично осознаёт — он должен остановиться, прекратить, дать время освоиться со всем этим, но держать руки подальше от чужой открытой раны просто невыносимо. Особенно, когда точно знаешь, как облегчить терзающую человека боль.

И в такие моменты не имеет значения, что поначалу будет ещё хуже, но потом внезапно станет хорошо.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что лучше чем они? — подстёгивает жёстко Билли, беззастенчиво ударяя туда, где, по его мнению, Хоуму должно быть больнее всего. — Неужели думаешь, раз ты можешь летать, то всё, «суперы» — это уже не про тебя? Ты же такой же мудак, как и они, а то и похуже. Лицемерный ублюдок, для которого весь мир — парк развлечений.

— Я лучше, потому что работаю чисто, — огрызается Хоум, подбираясь изнутри мгновенно из-за справедливости брошенных в лицо обвинений. Куда бы ни вёл этот разговор — всё кончится очень и очень плохо, просто потому, что пускай даже он не убивал людей уже довольно давно, это, конечно, совсем не значит, что Билли никогда не узнает обо всех этих случаях.

И нет никакой гарантии в том, что Билли не захочет наказать его так же, как и Поезд-А, хотя одним ломом, даже самым крепким ему, конечно, не обойтись, даже если противник будет просто стоять и позволять себя избивать.

Чем стоит вооружиться, чтобы сломать Хоумлендера — этот вопрос волнует самые проницательные умы человечества, которые следят за всем, что творят суперы по телевизору и через интернет. Каким именно способом они собираются остановить его, Номера Один, если он, внезапно, спятит как это было с Суперменом в одном из комиксов? Бэтмена-то у них нет.

Карие с зелёной сердцевиной глаза впиваются в его собственные, и Билли тянет вдвое тише и медленнее, чем раньше, подходя к нему вплотную:

— Ты, супермудак, хоть и работаешь чисто, а всё равно мразь, которая беззастенчиво берёт чужое, — напоминание о Бекке не должно быть так болезненно — и не было бы, если бы Хоум не знал точно: этот выпад случился только и исключительно потому, что Билли не поебать.

До сих пор.

— Эта сука предала тебя, охмурила, околдовала, а ты всё равно считаешь что ваше расстояние моя вина? — в недоверчивом изумлении переспрашивает Хоум, поднимая брови и стараясь скрипеть зубами потише.

От желания закричать так, чтобы вокруг мелкими осколками посыпались стёкла у него сводит скулы, а кончики пальцев покалывает нетерпением схватить Билли и прижать со всей силы к стене, ударяя о неё затылком, чтобы хоть так чёртовы поплывшие и околдованные мозги встали на место.

— Мы сейчас не о Бекке, — рычание раскалённым шаром скользит по позвоночнику, добавляя к ярости той самой остроты, которая неистово заводит, — мы о том, что ты такой же отброс, как и все они.

Рука машет куда-то, где, по видимости, в сознании Билли располагается Зал Собраний, и лицо кривится от отвращения, вынуждая Хоума ощутить первую боль с того момента, как в когда-то давно его оставляли одного в крохотной кабинке, выключая свет и давая кошмарам наполнить детское впечатлительное воображение.

Даже если ты никогда не видел монстров — это не мешает тебе их придумать, и человечеству невероятно повезло, ведь среди многочисленных способностей не затесалось умение изъявлять на свет свои кошмары, иначе жители планеты не протянули бы и пары суток.

— Тогда ты можешь попробовать преподать мне урок, — беря себя в руки соглашается Хоум и пускает достаточно самодовольства в голос, разводя руками, — тот самый, который ты так и не смог преподать своей бывшей жёнушке. Ты просто рохля, раз решил отыграться на суперах. Или ты думаешь, я не знаю почему ты так переломал Поезд-А?

Хук справа Хоум пропускает нарочно. Кулак впивается жёстко в его лицо, но ему практически не больно — из чувствительного у него там лишь губы, а собранные воедино костяшки прилетают по лишённой этих острых окончаний щеке.

«Я довёл тебя», — эта мысль раздаётся благостным пением ангелов в голове, когда Хоум чувствует как другой хук вписывается ему прямо под рёбра, но не в силах причинить хоть сколько-нибудь вреда, опасно хрустит сам.

«Думай лишь обо мне», — собственные руки взмываются в ответ, и сейчас Хоум почти что нежен — удары осторожно-выверенные, похоже, ещё сильнее злят Билли, понимающего — его щадят, словно маленького и неразумного ребёнка.

«Ненавидь только меня», — твердит молчаливо Хоум, пока они танцуют между ударов, не отодвигаясь друг от друга для замаха — Хоуму это не нужно, а Билли справляется и так, просто из-за того, что опытнее как боец.

«Не отводи взгляд», — последняя мысль, которая остаётся в черепной коробке, стоит Билли извернуться и вдавить его горло предплечьем в стену, заставляя дышать через раз, чувствуя, как артерию под кожей стягивает, а гортань не пропускает кислород.

В орехово-карих глазах целый мир, обещающий ему свежую зелень огромных, несокрушимых дубов, ломкую стойкость, и преданность до того самого момента, пока чужой мир не изменится, встретив новые непреодолимые обстоятельства.

Выдержать это в спокойствии — нереально, и Хоум тянется к мягким, хоть и несколько обветренным губам, понимая, что если уж он хочет похерить всё, то именно это — лучший способ.

Ладонь устраивается на затылке, притягивая совершенно несопротивляющегося Билли ближе, и тот кусается так властно, что Хоум выстанывает заполошно прямо в чужой рот — его собственный доставляет погребающую под собой тьму ощущений и восторга.

Ещё один сильный укус, и Билли вырывается, ударяя под дых, и сплёвывает не скрывая своей дикой ярости и искреннего раздражения, прежде, чем покинуть комнаты Хоума, похоже, навсегда:

— Выблядок.

Хоумлендер, сползая по стене и стараясь восстановить дыхание изо всех сил, больше не задаётся вопросом об оружии способном его сломить.

Теперь он точно знает — это слова, сказанные тем, кто ему дорог.

Брошенные в лицо Билли, мать его, Бутчером.


	19. Sling

Держаться ото всех и вся в стороне — настоящее искусство, которым Мейв овладела в полном объёме. Наверное, так и должно быть, если люди по большей части тебя разочаровывают, а собственные собратья вызывают отвращение. Практически все, кроме нескольких исключений вроде Хоумлендера или Старлайт.

Теперь Мейв старается даже в мыслях называть её по супергеройскому прозвищу, чтобы только не слишком сближаться с той, кто в детстве лелеяла розовые мечты о долбаном засранце Дипе. Собственное поведение тогда, у бара кажется непростительным, и всё-таки Мейв не схлопотала пощёчину за излишнюю вольность. Воспользовалась ли она чужим замешательством и уважением к собственному статусу? Кто теперь скажет наверняка, вот уж точно не сама Мейв.

Всё, что её остаётся — называть золотоволосую, светлую и наивную девочку, выдернутую Хоумлендером из реестра героев и под его протекцией прошедшую собеседование в Семёрку с наилучшим результатом, её супер-именем надёжно пряча любые воспоминания об «Энни» под тяжёлый навесной замок с крепкими дужками. В планах появляется пункт дать ему как следует проржаветь, пока желание сблизится не рассеется словно дымка над морем, и только после выудить память о том, что Старлайт несколько больше, чем просто супергероиня из самого дальнего угла и выдохнуть спокойнее зная, что-то хрупкое и ранимое, что было внутри исчезло в пыльной рутине.

Вот только когда в ушах слышен этот отвратительный, ни с чем не сравнимый хруст, Мейв не думает «Старлайт», не прячет от себя память о чужой уязвимости, не напоминает, что перед неё супергерой, профессионал и не кричит дурацкий позывной, призванный защищать человека, надевшего милый бело-золотистый костюм со звёздами.

Она кричит «Энни».

Беззвучно, одними губами, подскакивая и без особых усилий удерживая строительную люльку, упавшую с самого верха до тех пор, пока кинувшихся врассыпную людей не останется, а после стряхивает её с рук, давая упасть рядом, практически к ногам скрючившейся на земле супергероини. От одного вида этой позы внутри что-то рвётся отчаянием и желанием укрыть, успокоить и защитить.

— Сейчас, солнышко, — под запальчивые бормотания Мейв укладывает Энни к себе на колени и быстро осматриваясь — больше никаких видимых повреждений не было нанесено, лишь рука, которую та баюкает, прижав к груди, выглядит нездорово опухшей.

Не все суперы одинаково крепкие — Мейв с трудом выдерживает удар Хоума в полную силу, а Энни вот не достало сил удержать огромную махину, на которой располагаются люди, приводящие здание в порядок снаружи.

— На углу 198-ой и третьей ЧП, перелом, срочно нужна скорая, — жёстко отчеканив в передатчик, Мейв снова принимается гладить лежащую у неё на коленях девушку. Энни старательно сжимает зубы и губы только бы не всхлипывать изо всех сил, как её и учили: супергероини должны быть выносливее чем кто-либо, они не плачут, когда ломают или теряют конечности, их мужество вдохновляет обычных людей.

На самом деле большинство суперов — нытики, каких поискать. Взять того же Прозрачного, готового рыдать будто маленький каждый раз, когда ударит мизинец о тумбочку. 

И такие герои как Энни сближают людей с суперами куда больше проповеднических речей Хоумлендера, потому что в подобные моменты они видят кто Семёрка на самом деле — как бы сильны они ни были, каким бы могуществом ни обладали, но, по большей части, они такие же, как и все.

— Сейчас, звёздочка, сейчас, — Мейв бормочет, не зная чем ещё ей помочь. Если бы не страх перед тем, что она может сделать всё хуже, то, пожалуй, Мейв стащила бы с себя один из наручей, воспользовавшись им как фиксатором, гипсом для израненной конечности, но слишком страшно, что там может быть и смещение, а она — не Хоумлендер и рентгеновским зрением не обладает.

— Больно, — едва слышно выдыхает Энни, и от дрожи в совершенно несчастном голосе у Мейв к чертям обрывается сердце. 

— Сейчас, — повторяет она, вслушиваясь в то, что происходит вокруг. Машина может подъехать с любой стороны, и только поэтому Мейв всё ещё не подхватила свою сегодняшнюю напарницу и не побежала изо всех сил к травмпункту, чтобы там оказали специализированную помощь и как можно скорее. — Совсем чуть-чуть, просто потерпи...

Кажется, раньше Мейв не хотела быть к ней ближе, да? Отвергнув все чувства бережно укладывала их под тяжёлый замок, стараясь разграничить личное и рабочее? Чувствовала себя отодвинутой из-за проклятого идиота Дипа и тому, что не так уж и давно Энни была одной из сотен тысяч его преданных фанатов? Верила, что старые чувства в любой момент могут вернуться, а любовь к женщине — так и не появится? И все те разговоры и неловкий странный флирт был вызван лишь тем, что Энни оказалась достаточно пьяна, чтобы принимать его?

Сейчас — это не имеет значения. Лоб под пальцами мокрый от пота, а личико искажено болью, и Мейв прикрывает её собой от зевак, не способных помочь хрупкой, словно снежинка, супергероине, в руках которой от боли появляются два маленьких, но ослепительно-ярких солнца, выдавая попытку справиться с чувствами.

Даже сейчас ладоши горят, но Энни отчаянно прижимает одной рукой вторую, и только поэтому бредущие по направлению к ним зеваки Нью-Йорка всё ещё не ослепли. Этому — и тому что взгляд Мейв обещает быструю и болезненную смерть каждому, кто приблизится слишком сильно или помешает скорой проехать.

Их съемочная группа, конечно, такого не боится, но сейчас Мейв откровенно плевать — лишнего они не покажут, потому что иначе от них и пепла не останется — Хоум страшно не любит, когда в его планы вмешиваются посторонние, а появление Энни в Семёрке точно часть какой-то грандиозной, и, наверняка аморальной задумки. Мейв даже не сомневается в том, что ребята тоже в курсе, просто профессиональная привычка заставляет их снимать веря — однажды им будет дозволено показать эти кадры.

Время тянется, и каждая секунда ощущается вечностью, хотя на самом деле, и десяти минут не прошло, как звуки кареты скорой помощи доносятся до внимательного слуха Мейв, и она, наконец, улыбнулась слабо, прижимающейся лицом, влажным от слёз, к её коленям Энни:

— Они уже совсем близко, слышишь? — голос срывается, и быть ободряющей никак не выходит, но Мейв старается изо всех сил ради неё.

— Не бросай меня, — бормочет невнятно девушка, и она кивает — Мейв бы и в голову это не пришло оставить такого важного человека, как Энни справляться с этим всем в одиночку.

Они же напарники, чёрт побери.

Да, пускай она не успела перехватить оборвавшийся трос до того, как люлька полетела вниз, но исключительно потому, что была слишком отчаянно занята тем, чтобы не смотреть на Энни. Не видеть как эта маленькая богиня со своей нежной улыбкой раскидает горе-грабителей, выглядя особенно красиво в сгущающихся сумерках.

— Ни за что, — обещает ей Мейв, замечая слабость каждой мышцы соприкасающейся с её кожей.

Когда скорая подъезжает — Энни в обмороке. Наверное, это первый перелом за очень долгое время, а может быть и за всю жизнь, так что причин переживать становится ещё больше.

— Я поеду с ней, — заявляет Мейв медработникам, но те даже не думают сопротивляться, особенно, когда она, подхватив Энни на руки укладывает её аккуратно на носилки, а ту одной рукой заносит в машину, присаживаясь рядом.

До самой больницы и уже там, пока Энни не накладывают гипс, Мейв держит её за здоровую руку.


	20. Tread

Брошенные слова Билли и его уход тяжело воспринимать иначе, нежели отказ от любых попыток стать ближе со стороны Хоума, так что ему приходится принять чужое решение и — самое страшное — смириться с ним. 

Пожалуй, это совсем не та вещь, которая Хоуму даётся просто и без затей, не то, с чем он может справиться припеваючи — вовсе нет. Но у него есть протоптанная и надёжная тропа на такие случаи — массмедиа обычно, чтобы придать веса добавляет «как швейцарские часы», хотя едва ли тут данное сравнение применимо к той, кто утешала с самого младшего возраста, очевидно, видя в нём своё будущее, карьерный рост.

Хоум довольно давно не питает никаких иллюзий относительно отношения к нему — Мэделин не любит его, но, вполне очевидно насколько она заинтересована в Хоумлендере все эти годы. Сильный, успешный и процветающий — детище, в немалом смысле её рук выделки, и пока лидер Семёрки остаётся таким ей с ним интересно и она его не подводит.

С подачи Мэделин он окончательно когда-то перестал быть Джоном — маленький мальчик, которому столь отчаянно не хватало тепла так и остался призраком закутанным в тонкое одеяльце и с надеждой вглядывающимся в стекло, где, то и дело появляются люди в белых халатах. Этот глупый наивный ребёнок так и остался верить в то, что хотя бы один из них придёт к нему и поиграет с ним — Хоум же точно знает, что этого не произойдёт никогда.

Уже не произошло.

Он так чётко и остро осознаёт направленность чужих чувств, и потому понимает — он слишком силён для простых смертных, а значит обречён быть в стороне, жить там, где его будут греть только лучи солнца.

«Я чересчур одержим», — думает Хоум, прижимаясь к Мэделин теснее и пытаясь спрятаться в перекате её плеча в шею.

У неё отвратительные духи — они выдают отчаянную попытку выглядеть моложе, но лёгкий цветочный аромат смешивается с куда более тяжёлым запахом женщины, которая давным-давно переступила порог тридцати, но так и не научилась носить свой возраст с достоинством.

И всё же у неё мягкие руки, когда она гладит по спине и приподнимается на и без того высоких каблуках на цыпочки, чтобы потрепать за затылок и прижаться лбом к его.

«Он не боится меня, поэтому я не могу остановиться», — навязчивая мысль так и вертится в голове, наполняя образами под самую завязку, пока сухие руки Мэделин скользят по его плечам. Ей бы набрать пару-тройку кило, просто чтобы не выглядеть настолько иссохшейся мумией, но она так отчаянно старается омолодиться, что, Хоум уверен, если бы был на свете супер способный сбросить ей хотя бы пять лет — он получил бы все возможные привилегии, в том числе и доступ в её постель.

— О, Хоумлендер, — мягко шепчет она, и Хоум морщится самую малость, сжимая губы сильнее, добела.

Похоже, сегодня от него требуется стать воплощением её работы, лучшей разработкой Мэделин Стилуэлл, чтобы та буквально могла переспать со своим проектом.

«С Билли такого не было», — вот и всё, что остаётся в голове, когда тонкая, суховатая кисть впивается пятернёй в его волосы и притягивает к себе властно за поцелуем. Тот дрался в схватке губ, а не подавлял, настаивал, а не приказывал, кусался, в конце концов, так, что в голове не оставалось ни единой мысли, а не потягивал его неспешно. 

С Билли всё было совсем иначе, и проторенный путь, который всегда вёл его от человечности, от эмпатии, сопереживаний и нерациональных поступков к стерильности белого разума, где господствует только здравый смысл и голый расчёт.

— Нет, — короткий приказ Хоума заставляет Мэделин вздрогнуть, словно та не ожидала такого расклада и вскинуть на него брови в изумлении, граничащим с самым настоящим ужасом. — Нет, хватит. Я зря пришёл.

— А зачем ты тогда здесь? — уточнение снова заставляет наморщить нос, и приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не покачать головой в не удовольствии от того, как недальновидна эта женщина в отношении его самого.

«Если ты и так не понимаешь, то к чему все эти вопросы?» — хочется спросить напрямую, до враждебности заглядывая в глаза исподлобья. Все его слова ничего не значат, ведь она не поймёт, похоже, даже найди он самую точную метафору рукам, способным согреть мёртвого до состояния живого.

Да и куда бы ей?

Вместо ответа Хоум коротко касается губами так и не истаявших морщинок на лбу, прежде, чем хмынкуть и зашагать обратно, к себе в комнаты, чтобы там, наконец, оставшись в кромешной темноте и одиночестве согласиться с древним мыслителем в том, что от того с кем именно ты делишь своё время и жизнь зависит, собственно, всё. И если раньше он бы поддался на ласковые уговоры сухих, еле тёплых ладоней, то сейчас, после того как он узнал насколько сильно можно гореть от одного-единственного поцелуя, и тут уже никак не согласиться на меньшее.

Билли, сидящего в комнате Хоумлендера на кровати в кромешной тьме Хоум примечает сразу, ещё до того, как распахивает дверь. На самом деле его выдаёт запах — вполне себе однозначный, тяжёлый, мускусный — такой невозможно ни с чем перепутать, но в помещении темно, и он в зачатке вежливости делает вид, будто не заметил присутствия постороннего, спокойно продвигаясь вглубь комнаты.

Он поворачивает голову глядя прямо в глаза Билли от которых отражается полная луна, стоит тому только выдвинуться вперёд.

«Если ты тоже спросишь: „зачем?“ я буду разочарован», — Хоум не может объяснить почему в его голове вместо радости от встречи, вместо нетерпения от какого-то внутреннего решения Билли, вместо множества вещей, которые заставили бы его сойти с ума, эта сраная уверенность. 

— У тебя очень херовые подкаты, — замечает Билли весьма задумчиво глядя прямо в глаза, — если, конечно, это были они.

— Были, — соглашается Хоум и кивает, расстёгивая собственный костюм неторопливо, чтобы перелезть из него в нечто более уютное. Слово «домашнее», правда, отказывается липнуть к мягким штанам, едва держащимся на выпирающих тазовых косточках. — Но я старался.

— Нужно больше практики, — добавляет Билли твёрдо, уверенно, и в этих словах Хоум слышит самое настоящее обещание. Или даже предложение.

— Станешь подопытным кроликом? — хмыкает он, поворачиваясь и снова заглядывая в кажущиеся почти чёрными в этом свете глаза.

— Опытным кроликом, — зубоскалит Билли и на душе от этого как-то становится теплее. — Может хоть так до тебя дойдёт, что иногда стоит говорить чуть прямее, чем «отстойный ты мудак».

В чужом тоне нет привычной остроты, он не режет заживо, не живулит, и с этим, признаться, Хоум столкнуться, пожалуй, даже и не готов. Как и к тому, что развалившийся на его собственной кровати Билли притянет к себе ближе, уложит на плечо, велев «спи уже, солнышко», оставаясь с ним на эту ночь.

Хоум чувствует — он делает первые, крошечные, незаметные шаги прямо на направлению к Джону.

И пока он с Билли — их встреча на этом пути неизбежна.


	21. Treasure

Мейв не любит обманывать себя даже для благого дела, не то, что в принципе. Она прекрасно знает — ничем хорошим жизнь в розовых очках не кончается, но и всё-таки это ни капельки не мешает питать надежду, что милая и весьма очевидная наивность Энни продолжит своё существование как можно дольше, не давая той поцеловаться с самой острой из граней имеющейся реальности.

Эта девочка — настоящее сокровище, и Мейв старается присматривать за ней, чувствуя себя скорее драконом, который ревностно охраняет богатства, добытые непосильным бесчестным путём, нежели рыцарем, что спасает прекрасную даму.

«Сколько бы ты её не берегла — это не продлится вечно», — жёстче и непримиримей обычного заметил недавно Хоум так, словно Мейв и сама не в курсе, как оно бывает.

«Ты в последнее время будто с цепи сорвался, — задумчиво отозвалась тогда Мейв, — неужто Билли упустил?»

На вполне обычную колкость Хоум ответил ей особенно долгим и пристальным взглядом, заставляя верить — у её бывшего точно есть дар грёбаной телепатии и он пользуется им направо и налево. Но это длилось лишь несколько секунд, а после тот перевёл тему, как всегда, когда предыдущую полагал закрытой.

Изо всех сил Мейв старается присматривать за Энни и точно знает — то, что она испытывает отнюдь не чувства старшего товарища к тому, кто должен будет рано или поздно сменить её на этом посту, стать наставницей юному таланту, не позволяя грубому миру вокруг сломать чужую волю, подавить её, примять втаптывая в грязь и перерубая хребет так, как это было с ней. Она должна научить Энни отстаивать себя не только за закрытыми дверями Зала Собраний с мерзким Дипом, но перед сотнями тысяч людей, нашедших в её жизни собственное телешоу, защищать и бороться до самого конца сколь бы очеловеченным не выглядел враг и оставлять работу позади, хотя бы за закрытыми дверями собственной комнаты в Башне, но совсем не по тем причинам, которые большинство сочтут подобающими — или вроде того.

В памяти ещё слишком свежа просьба не уходить, остаться с ней в тот самый момент, когда маленькой девочке-звезде было больно из-за раздробленной кости. Наверное, если бы не супер-медик в их в команде, её руку настигла бы та же самая участь, что и лучезапястную кость Мейв — ту, что неправильно срослась после инцидента с автобусом.

— Скажи мне... — тихо, едва слышно начинает Энни, и Мейв поднимает брови вопросительно. — Это правда? То, что ты потом ходила со всеми теми детьми на терапию, чтобы доказать им, что они герои, которым посчастливилось выжить так же, как и тебе самой?

Мейв с ответом не торопится, хотя осознаёт чем был вызван этот интерес. Энни сомневается во всём, что видит и слышит, она переосмысливает мир и собственное место в нём, а ещё ложь, которая её окружала столько лет, стараясь из этого клубка выудить хоть что-то, за что можно зацепиться. Хитрость состоит в том, что даже скажи она: «это правда» и слова ничего не изменят.

— А ты как думаешь? — уточняет Мейв, вскидывая брови и глядя прямо в карие глаза, наполненные сомнениями и страхами. — Наверняка, что-то вроде того, что PR-отдел сочинил это, чтобы создать мой образ придуманный Стилуэлл, или же всё-таки я сама по себе человек, который остановил автобус, а там просто раздули из обычной, по сути, истории сенсацию?

От ответа Энни, оказывается, зависит куда больше, чем Мейв могла бы подумать — её сердце замирает, дыхание останавливается, и она прячется в насмешке и язвительности словно за щитом от той, кто умеет сжигать своим светом как в прямом, так и в переносном смыслах.

Так куда легче оставаться целой, проще беречь себя не только от мира газетных писак, камер, преследующих повсюду по пятам и общемировой тенденции к несправедливости, но и от себя самой и чувств, от которых очень трудно спрятаться.

— Несколько лет назад, когда я читала про тебя в газетах и в твоей биографии, я ни минуты не сомневалась, — признание теплом согревает нечто вмёрзшее, обледенелое, но этого недостаточно, ведь затянувшаяся пауза даёт ясно понять — после, ей расскажут о том, что Мейв знать не хочет, и, пожалуй, вообще никогда не хотела.

Конечно, это так логично — после того, как Энни столкнулась с тем, что творится вне конкурсов, где каждая претендентка рада другой ноги переломать за заветное признание себя лучшей, и обнаружила, что весь мир на постоянной основе вот такой конкурс, её вера в былое сильно пошатнулась. 

Софиты, словно солнце, которое везде отыщут и везде заглянут, дай им только шанс, а люди перемоют ей кости вне зависимости от того, насколько их супергероиня идеальна — и этому нет конца и края, но или Энни найдёт сама причину поверить, уцепиться за существующую реальность, отвергая даже мысль о том, что всё не может быть настолько мрачно, как ей кажется, или...

— Знаешь, ты всегда была моим кумиром, — выдыхает Энни, чуть качая головой и внутри всё замирает от этих слов. Мейв не уверена, стоит ли ей спрашивать о Дипе, но, конечно, она молчит — и без того ясно, что скорей всего о ней в таком же плане как об их рыбёшке та думала сильно вряд ли, — я зачитала твою биографию настолько, что пришлось покупать новую книгу. Она вдохновляла меня так долго, и я так хотела быть как ты...

От последнего предложения Мейв пробирает крупная дрожь, а воспоминания настойчиво лезут в голову. На самом деле никто не знает каково это — быть Королевой Мейв. Что вообще значит продать себя корпорации, стать лицом собственной торговой марки, переходя из ранга живых людей в новый — товар, на котором можно неплохо нажиться.

Деньги, информация, политические связи — Мейв никому бы не пожелала, чтобы хоть один человек на свете был как она — практически полностью сломленной, отчаявшейся, потерявший любые ориентиры в своей жизни и нашедшей желание не умирать на дне бутылки или в руках социопата.

Только с появлением Энни в Семёрке она бросила пить, потому что присматривать за маленькой звёздочкой будучи навеселе оказывается тяжелее, да и трезвой весьма непросто, учитывая её прыть, а такие ребята как Прожектор, Прозрачный или Дип требовали её куда более пристального внимания, чем какие-то там разбойники и грабители.

И это, если не брать в расчёт журналистов, как мухи слетающиеся на вид красавицы-супергероини в расшитом звёздами плаще.

— Моё место занято, — хмыкает Мейв в ответ, наконец совладав со своими чувствами и качает головой. — Так уж вышло. Смирись с этим. Единственное доступное тебе сейчас — твоё собственное.

Её тянет дать наставление, обещать, что однажды Энни займёт её место, но едва ли разменявшей недавно восемнадцатый год девочке стоит думать о том, что она будет катиться куда-то по наклонной и всё пытаться найти смысл в своей жизни, уцепиться хоть за что-то из ныне существующего порядка, и даже отчаянно будет готова продать себя Дьяволу, только чтобы чувствовать, наконец, что она жива. 

И уж совсем точно Мейв не хочет, чтобы новая любимица публики Старлайт нашла своим якорем девочку, что будет на десять лет её младше, у которой окажется невинная игривость в глазах и вера в светлое притаившееся в завтрашнем дне. Ту, кто захочет бороться против всего ныне существующего беспредела всего лишь в надежде спасти весь мир, который отчаянно нуждается в этом, но не просит, полагая, что даже хаос творящийся вокруг — норма для него. 

Может быть, окажись Энни в подобной ситуации её бы не угнетала мысль о том, что даже самая крепкая любовь под холодным светом софитов выгорит, пойдёт трещинами и расколется, но Мейв уже прошла этот путь, и если Хоумлендер достаточно силён, чтобы сохранить их дружбу, то Энни...

— Я была такой же, как ты лет тринадцать назад, — добавляет Мейв, кивая собственным мыслям, — подтянутая попка, вера в лучшее в людях, святая убеждённость, что я могу всё изменить в мире. Но нет. Так уж вышло. Может быть тебе удастся — кто знает?

Энни кивает слабо улыбаясь ей, и Мейв ощущает, как облегчение растекается внутри, наполняя её выжженный сад и первую поросль нежной и искренней любви — её сокровище, кажется, снова чувствует себя достаточно уверенно для того, чтобы продолжать делать их дело.

И в такие моменты, как сейчас, Мейв думает, что и она — тоже.


	22. Ghost

По небольшому, но уютно обставленному дому Билли Хоум скитается, словно тень убиенного в одном из этих старых фильмов, где главная героиня всегда в пеньюаре и визжит так, что уши закладывает, а герой всё никак не может понять — подобных ситуаций ведь кроме ужастиков нигде не было, так как могло приключится с ним?

Впрочем, расхаживая вперёд-назад и оправляя закатанные рукава нежно-голубого оттенка рубашки, Хоум старается не мешаться больше, чем действительно чувствует себя в гостях. Для него протокол «хождения в гости» так и остался загадкой — в комнате Мейв, например, ничего не меняется, и сидеть нет никакой разницы где — у неё, у него самого или в пабе на отшибе Манхеттена, там ключевое значение имела выпивка и возможность оставаться неузнанными, чтобы наутро все газеты не пестрили тем, что даже у суперов могут быть проблемы с алкоголем.

Однако, когда Билли предложил сходить к нему отказать было просто невозможно. В его словах «покажу тебе моё место», сказанных привычно насмешливым и колким тоном не оказалось совершенно никакого подтекста, кроме прямого приглашения в гости, но даже оно прозвучало настолько соблазнительно, что Хоуму пришлось взять себя в руки получше, чтобы не пошутить по поводу причины толкнувшей Билли его туда зазывать.

Зато теперь имеется веский повод неопровержимо полагать, что в походах друг к другу всё-таки есть своё очарование. Особенное, несколько безумное, заставляющее хозяина дома стараться в честь прибывшего — или так всё-таки бывает не всегда? Стоит поинтересоваться после того, как он снова окажется дома.

— К кровью или без? — интересуется колдующий у плиты Билли под преисполненным любопытством взглядом Хоума.

— Если ты о стейке — с, — хмыкает он в ответ, но не в силах удержаться, добавляет стараясь быть вежливым, но получается игриво, — или же ты о чём-то другом? Тогда без.

Фак, посланный ему, по всей видимости, из самых нежных чувств, Билли показывает даже не оборачиваясь, и продолжая внимательно посматривать за прожаркой. В воздухе приятно пахнет вусмерть сгоревшими кофейными зёрнами, которые, по словам повара, должны обеспечить лучший вкус этому блюду. Хоум не спорит — здесь царь и бог совсем другой человек, ему и лопатку в руки, ведь даже если на вкус это будет полный отстой, ничего не сравнится с самим осознанием, что это было приготовлено специально ради него.

— Ты бы видел как Фрэнчи готовит, — кивает Билли собственным мыслям, добавляя задумчиво, — правда, тот особенно хорош в сладостях и выпечке. Француз — что с него возьмёшь?

Кажется, о своих друзьях Билли говорит впервые и Хоум очень тщательно запоминает. да, «Фрэнчи» скорее прозвище, чем имя, но ему плевать — это не мешает представить себе типичного высокого худощавого, гладко выбритого мужчину с курчавыми чёрными волосами и светлой кожей. По крайней мере в тех фильмах, что видел Хоумлендер, изучая современную культуру французы выглядели именно так, поэтому образ было составить не трудно.

— Ты любишь сладости? — интерес Хоума объясним с лёгкостью — да, он не готовил ни единого чёртового раза в жизни, и теперь, когда не бродит туда-сюда по комнате напротив кухни, разделённой с ней только барной стойкой, то смотрит на магию, творимую Билли. Вот уж что не похоже на то, что делают суперы — тот, кажется, на слух определяет когда мясо достигло нужной температуры и переворачивает его.

— Ем, — равнодушный и такой нечёткий ответ заставляет посмотреть на Билли внимательно. По всей видимости особенную любовь к сладкому питала Бекка, вот и сухой и жесткий, словно подмётка ответ выдаёт как эта тема неприятна, хотя всего минуту назад о неведомом Фрэнчи Билли говорил практически с нежностью.

— А я люблю, — добивает собеседника Хоум вот так, мимоходом. Да, наверное, стоило бы пожалеть бедного человека, охмурённого чужими способностями, но мир, в конце концов, не заканчивается на одной предавшей жене. 

— Надо будет вас познакомить, — замечание Билли на сей раз приводит в ступор самого Хоумлендера, и он смаргивает, глядя недоверчиво, и даже быстро качает головой, словно вытряхивая из ушей несуществующую воду и проверяя — не послышалось ли?

Кажется, только что Билли решил, что Хоум всё же достоин быть представленным друзьям — единственным близким, кто остался у Бутчера после того, как с семьёй его бывшей жены все контакты были оборваны?

— Сомневаюсь, что твой друг будет так же готовить мне, как и ты, — наконец, взяв себя в руки находится с ответом Хоум, но Билли снова не смотрит на него и не смотрит, снимая мясо со сковородки и оборачивая стейк фольгой, и убирая в микроволновку. Последнюю, впрочем, он так и не включил, а потому никаких искр не появилось, и желание спасти Билли, сообщив ему об опасности данного прибора затухло в нижних нотах переполняющих изнутри эмоций.

Шаг за шагом он подходит всё ближе, и по мере того, как расстояние между ними сокращается, сердце начинает биться где-то в глотке. В орехово-карих глазах легко утонуть, в них можно умереть, забывая о том, что вообще-то то Билли его мужчины не особо-то и волновали. Женщины, впрочем, тоже.

Хоума качает, будто он в крохотной лодчонке, а на него надвигается грёбаный девятый вал — он шагает неторопливо, спокойно, так, словно сверхсильный герой, спаситель Америки и самый желанный гость любого шоу, это, конечно же не какой-то там Хоумлендер, а он сам.

И Билли Бутчеру хочется дать отпор, как и тогда, несколько месяцев назад, когда Хоума напрочь снесло от испытываемых эмоций и он дал себе волю и впервые почувствовал каково это — знать, что на твои попытки прикоснуться может быть настолько яростный ответ.

Врать себе Хоум не собирается — едва ли человек, от которого веет внутренней силой в состоянии заставить испытывать иные чувства, кроме всепоглощающего желания. Нет, он совершенно однозначно хочет Билли и может его взять.

Это не сложно — так же сделать пару шагов навстречу, перехватить руку, заломить её за спину и срезать самым щадящим лазером одежду, а потом торопливо прижаться головкой к сжатым мышцам входа, не слушая никаких протестов и проклятий. 

Вот только Хоум так не хочет.

«Силой и дурак может», — вот, что он думает об этом прекрасном, и, несомненно, имеющем право на жизнь плане. Да, любая бездарь, дай ей сверхсилу, умение летать и лазеры из глаз сумеет завалить обычного человека, но ведь хитрость совсем не в том, чтобы трахнуть Билли.

Нет, она в том, чтобы заставить его желать тоже.

Понравится, оказаться понятым и принятым так, как это вообще возможно, ведь Хоум отнюдь не питает каких-то там иллюзий относительно того, насколько просто сделать это. И всё-таки надежда его не оставляет, особенно, когда Билли едва ощутимо касается пальцами его щеки, словно проверяя — побрился ли Хоум сегодня утром, и этот короткий жест срывает все стоп-краны, на которых держится самоконтроль.

Расстояние сокращается в один момент, а уже в другой Хоум жёстко притянув его за ворот футболки целует сильно, горячо, властно. Всё совсем не так, как было в прошлый раз, и если Билли и отвечает, то это едва заметно, а игра в одни ворота никогда не нравилась Хоумлендеру.

Да, он сильнее всех своих противников, но едва ли хоть раз он дрался с ними в полную силу. То же самое и сейчас — желание бросить всё, уйти, не принуждать довлеет над ним, и Хоум отстраняется. 

Он не так понял, ошибся, сделал вообще не то что нужно и сейчас, кажется, пора уходить, раствориться, словно его никогда не было, солгав Билли впервые о том, что ему куда-то нужно.

Хоум уже почти, когда горячая и уверенная ладонь опускается на прикрытую рубашкой грудь, а Билли находит его губы сам.

Внутри что-то замыкает, переклинивает, под веками вспыхивают колкие электрические искры, прокатываясь яростным возбуждением по всему телу. Член реагирует очевидно, напрягаясь через тонкую ткань трусов, натягивая их и заставляя теряться от собственного стояка — обычно Хоум контролирует себя гораздо лучше, чем сейчас, но стоит только пройтись пальцами по груди и осторожно прикоснуться к животу, как его сводит от жара.

— Джон? — короткий окрик по имени и ладонь, лёгшая прямо на стояк пробирают до неистового спазма по всему телу, и в трусах позорно мокреет, когда Билли прижимает его к себе горячими и сильными руками, давая отойти от только что пережитого оргазма.

Пожалуй, Хоум теперь понимает, почему стоит время от времени ходить в гости...


	23. Ancient

Пожалуй, ещё никогда прежде Мейв не ощущала свой настолько возраст остро, как с того самого момента когда они с Энни начали постепенно сближаться, к большому удивлению находя самые разные точки соприкосновения помимо работы.

«Старая ты развалина» — вот, что проносится в голове относительно себя каждый раз, когда напарница упоминает о каком-то фильме, который все, наверняка, давным-давно уже видели и обсудили, и сама Энни ничуть не сомневается в том, что Мейв тоже в курсе, когда делает к ним ремарки. Каждое признание в том, что она понятия не имеет, о чём толкует этот светловолосый ангел даётся с огромным трудом, и было бы куда естественней, пожалуй, всего лишь запоминать их и посматривать на досуге.

Вот только всё свободное время занимает одна милая супергероиня с золотистой копной волос и тёмными до черноты глазами, а после работы едва ли находятся силы, так что Мейв не скрывает собственного невежества во всём, называемом «молодёжной культурой».

Она выпала из неё в шестнадцать, заключив сделку и поставив размашистую и острую подпись под контрактом с Vought, поэтому теперь всё что остаётся — говорить про себя «настоящая древность», каждый раз когда речь зайдёт о «давайте спасём дельфинов» или «поймай звезду», или ещё каком-нибудь суперсовременном фильме, где будут бездарно исполнять роли её коллеги, вместо того, чтобы становиться каскадёрами и давать студиям шанс сохранять деньги на спецэффектах. 

— Всё хорошо, — неизменная подбадривающая мягкая улыбка заставляет чувства внутри мешаться, словно коктейль в умелых руках бармена, который точно знает как это «взболтать, а не смешивать», — посмотрим на выходных?

— Да, — соглашается снова Мейв, прекрасно осознавая, что то, что у неё никак не хватает сил отказать этой девочке-звезде говорит только об одном: кое-кому позволено решительно всё, даже вить из Королевы верёвки по собственному вкусу и усмотрению.

А подобное разрешение есть в тонких, но сильных руках потому, что всемирно известная старая, древняя развалина влюблена в восходящую звезду, стремительно набирающую популярность за счёт своей честности, откровенности, которую она несёт в мир даже с телеэкранов.

От воспоминаний об очередном сборище христиан, проповедующих единение с Богом — и вместе с тем оттачивающих навыки нарушения его заповедей, каждый раз на лице появляется улыбка, ведь уставшая от вранья Энни совсем сделала ровно то, что и должна была — и чего никто не ожидал от тихой и милой девочки.

Наверное, если бы её менеджер, призванный представлять собой благоразумие и финансовые интересы Vought была бы поумнее, она бы ни за что не деле сказала правду чётко, явно и беззастенчиво, и этим самым снискать любовь публики. Слишком уж сильно корпорацию можно подставить в этот момент, опасная игра в которой компания может оказаться под ударом, и, если не потерять всё, то как минимум опорочить свою безупречную репутацию.

«Но это ничего, я просто не дам им тебя подмять», — снова и снова думает Мейв, чуть кивая собственным мыслям и глядя на то, как Энни на её покрывале складывает босые ноги по-турецки, поджимая поудобнее края флисовых штанов пижамы

Да, может быть Мейв и не Хоумлендер, но спустя столько лет на «троне» она кое-чего стоит, и силы одной супергероини будет достаточно, чтобы укрыть Старлайт от необдуманных и опрометчивых решений начальства. Кое-кому придётся подумать дважды, и, она уверена, продать эту звёздочку их восхитительные менеджеры уже точно не смогут.

— Ты уже слышала новую песню TPR? — воодушевлённый вопрос снова вырывает Мейв из размышлений, и снова ей приходится удивлённо поднимать брови, давая ясно понять — у неё нет даже малейшего представления о ком это Энни, не то чтобы о какой-то конкретной песне.

Решение собираться вместе время от времени было закреплено за одним из поздних вечеров, и, чтобы не тащиться потом к себе Энни проходила в её комнаты в пижаме и мягких тапочках, оставляя те у кровати, и устраивалась напротив телевизора, дожидаясь, пока Мейв не раскинется рядом и не включит очередной фильм. Сегодня, впрочем, они с просмотром не торопятся, так можно и пообсуждать что это за новая группа или исполнитель, а после обсудить трек.

Энни, вместо ответа, садится ближе и протягивает наушник. Во вспузырившемся вырезе пижамы видна маленькая аккуратная грудь, и Мейв искренне старается не смотреть, поднимает взгляд так, словно и вообще не концентрируется на ней, только на красивом лице напротив.

В наушнике уверенный женский голос выводит довольно чёткую, немного похожую на военную своей барабанной чеканкой и мерным звуком кандалов на заднем фоне песню о пленнике, просящем не доносить на него. В этих словах она находит свой собственный, особенный смысл, и даже начинает подпевать к концу трека — совсем тихо, одними губами, глядя прямо в тёмные, редко вспыхивающие яркими искрами глаза напротив.

Энни поёт тоже, хотя для неё, в этих строках, наверняка заключено какое-то совсем иное значение:

— You can have my money

Have me on my knees

You can have my body

But you can’t have me.

Они заканчивают вместе, и Энни сейчас слишком близко, так что Мейв не удаётся сдержать то, насколько сильно она нервничает по этому поводу, и, едва песня кончается, и музыка в наушнике останавливается, тот падает на колени обтянутые мягкой флисовой пижамой с мелкими плюшевыми мишками.

Повисшая между ними тишина не ощущается напряжённой, и всё-таки внутри кое-что скребёт неприятным чувством, ведь несмотря на то, как ей самой хорошо с Энни, той всё-таки следует помнить о кое-чём важном.

— Знаешь, я... — начинает Мейв, но не заканчивает, прерываясь от того, как её лицо оказывается в мягких, нежных, чуть излучающих слабый свет ладонях. Мысли в голове превращаются в настоящую кашу, а после и вовсе растворяются, потому что осторожные губы прижимаются к её собственным в неловком поцелуе.

Энни не настаивает, и Мейв не спешит притянуть её за затылок и углубить его, изучить чужой рот внимательно и запомнить каждую его неровность. Все нервные окончания передают ей бархатистую мягкость, и сейчас исключительно это и имеет значение — до тех пор, пока они не распались только губы Энни в приоритете. Ласковые, аккуратные, идеальные.

— Прости, я перебила, — они складываются в невинную улыбку, но в тёмных глазах пляшут чертята, и этот контраст проливается на душу лёгким грибным дождём при светящем солнце — в парком воздухе хорошо будет расти совершенно всё посаженое, так что Мейв не сомневается, её не дадут умереть от одиночества или скуки, однако кое-что по-прежнему терзает её.

— Знаешь, в сравнении с тобой я ведь самая настоящая руина. Древняя развалина, которой пора бы начать считать дни до своей кончины, и которую совсем ничем нельзя удивить, — признаётся Мейв, ожидая, что Энни наконец-то вспомнит о том, что у них довольно ощутимая разница в возрасте и возьмётся за ум.

Да, конечно, услышать извинения было бы неприятно, но куда хуже узнать об этом после, когда станет слишком поздно, и сердце Королевы будет полностью подчинено маленьким светящимся ладоням, способным наполнить своим светом не только город, вроде Нью-Йорка, но и безбрежную пустошь с мелкими ростками чувств, находящих свой путь наружу.

— Если ты развалина — то я археолог, потому что я не вижу никакого другого способа объяснить мою страсть, — легко отзывается Энни, и от этих слов внутренности теплеют ещё сильнее.

Мейв не знает какую магию та использует, как заставляет сиять всё вокруг и как сжигает до тла, но сейчас от этой шутки внутри так сладко, что удержаться невозможно. Она и не пытается — ладонь путается в золотистых прядях, убраных в низкий, удобный хвостик, когда Мейв притягивает звёздочку ближе к себе, возвращая ей нежный и трепетный поцелуй.

Она не настаивает — настоящие руины прекрасно знают, что им торопиться некуда, и ловят момент.

Мейв с ними в этом солидарна.


	24. Dizzy

Никогда прежде Хоум не находил у себя настоящих зависимостей, кроме как от любви окружающих. Власть, которую даёт ему слепое поклонение манила так отчаянно, что, пожалуй, она действительно может тягаться по своей силе с наркотиком, а сам Хоумлендер — с наркоманом, полным зависимостей.

Любопытно, но, последнее время всё так круто изменилось, что вектор сменился, и теперь, скорее Хоумлендеру нравится то, как его любит кто-то куда более конкретный, чем «все».

От поцелуев Билли у Хоума кружится голова. 

Это очень странно — никогда прежде такого не случалось, ведь у Хоума абсолютно идеальное здоровье, а тут — колени дрожат и подкашиваются, в могзах ясно, темно и пусто, и только он один, словно маяк среди океана освещает путь во мраке.

Билли можно всё, и это тоже не часть нормы жизни Хоума. Никогда прежде он ещё не позволял кому-то опрокидывать себя на спину одним коротким движением, не ластился под горячие руки, требуя к своей персоне куда больше внимания, не просил... Впрочем, для того, кто привык брать силой последняя опция вообще была недоступна до Билли.

К чему, если можно потребовать, приказать, настоять и убедить? Просьбы супергерой оставлял слабым и беспомощным, тем, кто стоит в ранге ниже, чем он сам, и оттого куда острее ощущалось самое первое «пожалуйста», обращённое к замершему над ним человеку.

— Сейчас, солнышко, — мягкие интонации даже не насмешливые, ласковые, словно пёрышком по чувствительной коже, и Хоум сжимает зубы, качая головой, пытаясь вернуть обычное обращение его человека:

— Я не девственник, не надо так со мной, — бормотание, похоже, Билли игнорирует и делает это весьма умело, продолжая ощупывать, оглаживать, изучать пальцами почти полностью лишённую чувствительности кожу под ними — её приходится сдавливать сильно, жёстко, так, что у любого другого уже синяков стало бы больше, чем кожи, а Хоум лишь стонет сквозь зубы.

— Ты же наверняка вечный девственник с твоей регенерацией, — замечает Билли и Хоум застывает. Как он узнал? Почему вообще Билли о таком подумал? Насколько внимательным может быть этот человек и что ещё происходит у него в голове?

— У меня высокий болевой порог, — парирует Хоум, фактически подтверждая предположение того, кто, разложил его на кровати и медленно скользит шероховатыми, мозолистыми пальцами по груди, вздрагивающему животу и вниз.

— Точно, — согласие Билли бьёт в голову мощным ударом, а поцелуй — сильный, властный, уверенный, выбивает почву из-под спины вынуждая цепляться за широкие плечи, не забывая контролировать силу сжатия пальцев, чтобы не раздробить кости, вместе с этим похеревая всё настроение на что-то большее, до которого они ползли как дохлые улитки.

Сколько им потребовалось поцелуев, раз, когда Хоум прижимался всем телом к Билли или чувствовал бедром стояк — даже считать страшно, но рано или поздно, любое ожидание заканчивается. Как оказалось — достаточно просто выждать правильный момент и признаться, что если Бутчер не даст ему выпустить пар прямо сейчас, то он пойдёт в разнос, чтобы, наконец, довести этого безумца до нужной черты этими блядскими окольными путями.

Рука скользит по херу, сжимает его очень правильно, уверенно и до боли жёстко, а большой палец надавливает на головку так, что Хоум вот-вот начнёт всхлипывать словно маленький и беззащитный ребёнок, ведь оргазм маячит уже под веками, грозясь утянуть за собой в бездонную пропасть, бросая его на этом дне.

— Билли, прошу, — бормотание срывается само по себе — его нельзя контролировать так же, как и уровень собственного удовольствия. Всё тело кипит, словно жгущие глаза лазеры, за неимением возможности рассечь Башню обращаются прямо внутрь физической оболочки, превращая потроха в хорошо прожаренную мешанину.

Знает ли Билли о том, что Хоумлендер никогда и никого прежде ни о чём не просил?

Едва ли, но наверняка догадывается, ведь целует Хоума так, что он кончает, словно подросток, у которого первый секс в жизни. Вот только едва ли Номер Первый признается — никто и никогда не был допущен до того, чтоб разложить лидера Семёрки по кровати, вдавить в неё всем своим весом, проходясь пальцами по сжатому кольцу мышц довести до беспощадно обрушившегося оргазма.

Кричит Хоум или нет — он не знает, но жмурится крепко, чувствуя как веки ломит от силы лазера, пытающегося вырваться и спалить всё к чертям, пока пальцы цепляются за простынь, а Хоум хватая воздух ртом, кривится, не в силах справиться с ощущениями.

— Хорошо, солнышко, — хмыканье доносится до головы будто из-за пелены, и туда же пробивается звук смазки, неловко хлюпающей, хрюкающей, пока валяющийся рядом Билли наносит содержимое себе на пальцы.

— Если ты не сделаешь это сейчас — я тебя грохну, — обещает Хоум совершенно честно, и смешок в ответ звучит песней. 

— Ты словно нарываешься, — замечание проносится по внутренностям, заставляя их сжаться, когда приятный голос, выворачивающий его, добирающийся до самых дальних мест души, добавляет, — хотя, ты ведь и нарывался всё это время, да, Джон?

Влажные кончики фаланг, прижавшиеся к анусу не дают соврать, и Хоум совершенно честен с человеком, который нашёл способ каким-то образом проникнуть в его комнаты несколько месяцев назад и свёл с ума бесстрашием перед самым могущественным созданием на свете.

— Да, — признание даётся без проблем, и от пары пальцев внутри по всему телу пробегает дрожь. Билли тянет в стороны почти беспощадно, и короткой, лёгкой боли достаточно, чтобы отсрочить момент, потому что его хер не дремлет, а реакции на все ласки получаются слишком буйными.

Хоум не трахает себе мозг вопросом что сейчас между ними, кто они друг другу и всей той прочей претенциозной чушью, которой занимаются обычные люди. У него есть универсальная молитва к своему человеческому божеству, наслаждение, сбивающее с ног и нетерпение, подстёгивающее его снова и снова.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвала такая искренняя, что Хоум выстанывает страстно и ярко, выдавая с головой то, насколько важны для него эти слова. Они, и мягкая рука треплющая по макушке, пока Билли наваливается так и не расстегнув ни свою дурацкую гавайскую рубашку, ни жёстких джинс.

Чужой пульс стучит в голове у Хоума барабанной дробью и сбивается, стоит только молнии на штанах вжикнуть, а Хоуму прижать его к спинке дивана, седлая бёдра.

— Кажется, мне пока заказывать медаль, — едва различимо шутит Билли, направляя себя в растянутое, и медленно, но верно возвращающееся в обычное состояние отверстие.

Нужно двинуться вниз, чтобы неравномерный стук повторился, а головка переполнила изнутри, вынуждая выталкивать из себя посторонний предмет, давая горячему херу Билли пройти глубже и задеть там, куда пальцы Хоума не дотягивались, когда он пробовал сам.

Его губы накрывают рот и не дают ответить колкостью на колкость, а мысль и вовсе исчезает в равномерных покачиваниях, чувстве того, как сильно сжимается растревоженное нутро, пытаясь восстановиться снова и снова, от каждого чёртового толчка. Разум теряется где-то по пути, в поцелуях, в движениях, в горячих руках скользящих по бокам или в момент, когда Билли всё-таки опрокидывает его на спину снова, заваливает, чтобы двигаться жёстче и глубже, будто утверждая своё право находится внутри Хоумлендера. 

От удовольствия совсем рвёт голову, желание перекатывается за край и опять Хоум кончает, и стискивает мышцами член Билли так, что тот спускает прямо в него, но никаких протестов и не будет — напротив, скатиться с себя Хоум решительно не позволяет, обвивая билли всеми конечностями и напоминая о самоконтроле.

— Точно закажу табличку: «побывавший в Хоумлендере», — задыхающийся голос звучит как музыка, но не ответить на колкость теперь, ощущая как по чувствительной после оргазма коже скользят пальцы, собственные волосы слиплись от пота, а комната пропахла сексом и двойственным мужским запахом, просто невозможно.

— На могилу, — бормочет Хоум, и стонет, едва Билли решает прижаться губами к его соску и игриво прикусить.

Сердце Билли снова сбивается с ритма, выдавая, что не только у лидера суперов голова идёт кругом, и до тех пор пока это случается из-за него — Хоум совершенно спокоен.


	25. Tasty

Роман, завязавшийся между Королевой Мейв и Старлайт — лучшее, что происходило за всю жизнь, приходится признавать воительнице. Они проводят много времени вдвоём, а потому порой кажется — так было всегда. 

По вечерам они не только смотрят кино или слушают музыку, но даже на патрули частенько выходят вместе, хотя, признаться, особых рейтингов ни той ни другой это не приносит и тут остаётся только гадать отчего Vought соглашается на подобное. Возможно, они надеются таким образом показать женскую дружбу, а может быть подыскивают лучшую пару для Старлайт и потому такой перерыв с точки зрения руководства благотворно скажется на дальнейшем развитии их, как медийных личностей — Мейв и правда не имеет понятия.

Как и любое счастье, это ощущается недолгим, хрупким, и она всегда настороже, готова оберегать его от постороннего вмешательства, но под руками Энни так и хочется растаять, расслабиться, забыть о неприятном, грубом и жестоком мире, который окружает их со всех сторон, в надежде отнять то единственное, ради чего по утрам Мейв находит в себе силы открыть глаза и выбраться из постели. 

Нежный поцелуй кончился некоторым перерывом — Энни было необходимо осмыслить то, что она делает, а Мейв просто пыталась понять — не станет ли это самой страшной ошибкой в её жизни — то, что она позволяет юной супергероине постепенно прорастать в ней.

Той единственной, кто дала ей шанс на исцеление после тяжёлой и по-настоящему отвратительной влюблённости в Хоумлендера хочется позволить большее, но всё ещё немного страшно довериться кому-то.

Кто знает — возможно им лучше быть друзьями, как показано во множестве этих романтических комедий, где главная героиня всегда выбирает мужчину, от вида которого у неё подгибаются колени, а не того, кто обещает ей спокойствие и стабильность? 

Нужно ли поставить возможность собственного счастья на весы вероятного — что однажды Энни найдёт кого-то, кто заставит её полностью потерять голову, забыть себя от желания, или всё-таки поступить эгоистично, забрать, присвоить, и не давать уйти?

Все эти вопросы развеиваются от сильного света, который излучает Старлайт, в очередной раз прикрывая её во время задания, и, после, встревоженно вглядываясь в мелкие царапины на лице Мейв, принявшей на себя основной удар.

— Как ты? — спросила тогда Энни, и, получив улыбку в ответ, поцеловала её, спрятавшись ото всех камер и софитов, зажигая яркий свет, и прикрывая глаза Мейв свободной ладонью. Даже случайный прохожий не смог бы засечь ничего, кроме ослепительной вспышки, а потёкший разум оставил при себе лишь ощущение мягких, трепетно прижимающихся губ, и чувство необычайной лёгкости, словно пока они вместе — им совершенно всё по силам.

Поцелуи Энни пахнут липовым мёдом и полынью — Мейв не знает отчего она распознаёт этот запах именно так, но это то, что есть и ей, признаться, особенно нравится подобное сочетание, ведь в нём поровну и сладости и горечи, а это значит оторваться от мягких губ просто нереально.

Они целуются не в первый раз — с тех пор, как Энни сама к ней потянулась, пожалуй слишком много времени теряется за поцелуями, и маленькая супергероиня явно становится опытнее в этом плане. Мейв ни разу не объясняла, что ей особенно нравится, когда её губы чуть прикусывают, и самый их край особо чувствителен, и одних прикосновений к ним более чем достаточно для того, чтобы начать сводить её с ума, а то и вовсе бросить в бездну безумия, но когда она прижимает Энни к стене, та ласково кусает губы, заставляя задушено стонать.

Под пальцами Мейв чёрное кружево хэллоуинского костюма ведьмы и атласные ленты, пересекающие узкую спину, по которой так приятно водить ладонями, пока Энни прижимается к ней теснее и ближе.

Нежное бёдрышко устраивается у неё на талии, и Мейв не может удержаться и не скользнуть по его округлости ладонью, прижимая Энни к себе ближе, теснее, не прекращая целовать горьковато-сладкие губы в самом углу.

Там, за спиной — шумная вечеринка, где они обязаны присутствовать вместе с прочими членами Семёрки. Важная часть года, как Рождество — богатеи страны неплохо платят за возможность принять участие в шутливых в конкурсах, да и просто пообщаться со всеобщими любимцами вот так, тет-а-тет, но единственная, с кем хочет разговаривать здесь Мейв — Энни.

Её милая ведьмочка, собравшая на себе похотливые взгляды всех присутствующих благодаря короткой юбке, стройным бёдрам и аккуратной груди, умело подчеркнутой костюмерами так, что Мейв и сама хочет прижаться к коже припухшими от поцелуя губами, но держится из последних сил, каким бы сладким ей не представлялось это действо.

— Энни, нет, — бормочет Мейв, стараясь звучать строгой, но в голове плывёт, а от желания руки слабо дрожат, когда она пытается отстранить хрупкую ведьмочку от себя.

Неудобное греческое платье в пол, призванное вкупе с коротким мечом на боку и перехватывающим волосы обручем делать Мейв похожей на Афину Палладу — сейчас единственная преграда, но ловкие пальчики шустро собирают ткань на бёдрах.

— Это крайне плохая затея, Энни, — повторяет Мейв, но почерневшие от желания глаза напротив смотрят на неё с изумлением.

— Ты... не хочешь? — голос чуть дрожит, и Мейв заставлять себя взять в руки и перехватывает чужие запястья, прижимая к собственным бокам и ласково глядя на совсем потерявшую голову от поцелуев и вина девушку.

— Это опасно, звёздочка, — шепчет она и кивает на лёгкую ткань портьеры, за которой они укрылись от посторонних глаз, — репортёры, журналисты, просто досужие сплетники — всё это может очень и очень плохо кончится.

— Ты переживаешь о том, что о нас скажут? — складка собирается промеж бровей, и Мейв быстро целует Энни в переносицу, не в силах сдержать порыва, но та подставляет губы, и потому короткий, особенно приятный на вкус поцелуй случается именно так.

— Не хочу, чтобы на тебя спустили собак. Общественность может распнуть нас за то, если станет известно, — опасения Энни принимает, кивает коротко, и даже позволяет увести себя под откровенные и сочные обещания, что у них всё будет. Позже, когда вечеринка закончится, и, может быть, они окажутся не настолько пьяны, но обязательно.

Ночь кончается слишком поздно и они усыпают вместе в комнатах Мейв, встречая новый день в объятиях друг друга.

Тот приветствует их фотографией последнего короткого поцелуя в новостной колонке «Теттлера».


	26. Dark

В самых тёмных делишках нет ничего такого, однако Хоум чувствует себя особенно порочным, когда вспоминает обо всём сделанном ради корпорации и для её несомненного комфорта. На обтянутых синими перчатками руках реки крови, о которых никто и никогда не узнает, потому что свидетелей Хоум благоразумно не оставлял, а собственноручно выделанная репутация крепче алмаза, и способна выдержать целый град несправедливых обвинений в глазах общественности — та, несомненно, займёт его сторону, свято веря в то, что их герой просто не мог так поступить, даже если он по правде был виновен.

И среди толпы его обожателей есть один, всего один долбаный человек, который не является супером, но, при этом не питает нежности по отношению к нему — по крайней мере не той, какую большинство на планете.

Билли Бутчер точно знает что такое внимание, как доставить Хоуму удовольствие, когда приласкать, где погладить, и не стесняется наведываться к нему раз или два в неделю с пивом, а то и просто заглядывая чаще, чтобы Номеру Один было не так одиноко спать. Чувствуя властные, собственнические объятия Хоум проваливается каждый раз в младенческий сон — темнота обнимает его, кутая в своё нежное нутро.

— Если ты проебёшься — я тебе яйца на кулак намотаю, — тихо обещает Билли, вернувшись с очередной разборки с супером. На сей раз не повезло Иезекиилю — престарелый гей-лицемер поплатился за собственную наглость с молчаливого согласия Хоумлендера с тем, что решил с ним сделать Билли при помощи одной несчастной монтировки.

«Можно ли назвать её святой?» — вот о чём время от времени призадумывался Хоум, вспоминая на той засохшие бурые пятнышки. Впрочем, каждый раз он полагал, что всё-таки нет, ведь иначе этого идиота пришлось бы приравнять к сыну божьему, а у Vought’а на это место были свои планы.

Впрочем, хрупкий супер едва ли смог бы перенести даже пару ударов, так что загреметь в больницу с железным концом в заднице можно было считать почти невинным наказанием со стороны того, кто привык тренироваться на безупречно-сильном и крепком Хоумлендере.

А всё потому что едва ли стоило пытаться спустить всех собак на эту девочку, Старлайт, за разрушение его идеального шоу — в конце концов, не он главный на Выставке Веры, чего бы из себя не корчил чёртов теле проповедник, и то, что ему раз указали на место таким нетривиальным способом — всего лишь логичное следствие. И послание ко всем остальным, разумеется: прежде, чем что-то делать стоит спрашивать у главы Семёрки — с кем и как, иначе это лёгкое развлечение Билли покажется цветочками.

И пусть кто-то мог бы подумать, что всеобщий американский любимец контролирует цепного пса, они даже близко не в состоянии догадываться насколько эта ситуация противоположна...

— Хочу посмотреть, — бормочет Хоум, чувствуя как сильные руки сжимаются вокруг его тела, и внутри становится просто потрясающе от разрывающую привычную пустоту нежности и благодарности.

Может быть — он долбаный фетишист, но происходящее между ними заставляет чувствовать себя слишком хорошо, словно наркомана на приходе, и Хоум не собирается портить то странное, необычное, способное испугать любого адекватного человека чувство, связывающее его и супергероя.

Не сейчас — возможно, вообще никогда, если ему удастся, а при подобной старательности естественно допустить роскошь даже позволить себе в это поверить, особенно, засыпая ластясь чуть колкой щекой к плечу Билли, или же ощущая как горячие руки смыкаются на животе, а любовник прижимается со спины, совершенно собственнически закидывая ногу ему на бедро или укладывая её между них.

Это обещание почти стирается из памяти к тому моменту, как случается то, что было, в целом, весьма предсказуемым, особенно, если не давать разуму раствориться в неге чужого тепла, не течь мозгами от близости, а собрать себя в кулак и трезво смотреть на мир.

Прописная истина, которая никогда и никого не подводила: раз есть на свете кто-то ещё осведомлённый о твоих тёмных делишках, то правда рано или поздно всплывёт. И, как всегда, это будет самый неподходящий момент, когда дверь в комнату откроется, заставая за переодеванием и предвкушением горячего секса или расслабляющих объятий с тихими разговорами в черноте ночи, когда громким голосом боишься разбудить несуществующих чудовищ.

Орехово-карие глаза впиваются так, словно два жгучих жала электрода, по которым пускают высоковольтный ток, чтобы узнать проницаемость кожи и регенерацию маленького мальчика, не способного дать отпор.

От взгляда Хоум может защититься, но, странным образом, не хочет — во всяком случае не так, как привык.

— Ты убил мэра Балтимора с сыном, — в голосе Билли звучит не холодная ярость, которая служила бы добрым знаком, а самое настоящее отвращение. Его любовник не спрашивает, не сомневается, не даёт возможности солгать — хотя, пожалуй, Хоум бы и не стал.

Враньём спасаются только дети — у взрослых есть непробиваемые аргументы, и побеждает тот, чьи звучат более убедительно, а как уж они верны не имеет значения.

— Это было прежде, чем мы встретились, — спокойно отзывается Хоум, находя самое рациональное из любых возможных объяснений, и разводит руками, показывая — тут обсуждать нечего.

— Всегда знал, что ты — конченый мудак, но надеялся, не настолько, — признание Билли сопровождает странным жестом — он откидывает волосы назад, словно всё ещё не может поверить, и Хоум цепляется за это, словно за надежду.

— Я изменился. Ты сам знаешь — он исчез до того, как ты явился ко мне с просьбой о помощи.

— Я пришёл тогда, думая всадить тебе десяток пуль в глаз или в рот, — напоминает Билли, качая головой и поджимая губы. — А потом — что ты мне расскажешь. 

— Тот случай уже прошёл, Билли, — Хоум чуть пожимает плечами, делая шаг навстречу, просто чтобы оценить, как среагирует его собеседник, но тот лишь стоит и смотрит внимательно. — Ты хотел наказать меня — вот он я, не собираюсь бежать или прятаться. Ты сам посмотри — мы договорились и после я не делал ничего предосудительного, раз уж пообещал.

Доверия между ними не появляется — слова неверны, интонации не совпали, аргументы ушли в «молоко», пробивая стены, но не мишень. Голая логика не может сработать там, где в ход вступает человеческий фактор, и это тоже одна их тех вещей, которые Хоум знает давно и хорошо.

— Мне надо подумать, — наконец, замечает его человек. Он выглядит настолько потерянным, что так и хочется обнять, защитить, утешить, но Билли не даёт ему ни единого шанса, натягивая куртку и выходя их комнат Хоумлендера, и добавляя, — я сообщу о своём решении.

Оставшись в одиночестве, без постоянного источника позитивных эмоций глава семёрки находит самые быстрые, и правильные способы узнать кто проболтался. Для этого всего лишь надо прикрыть глаза, сосредоточиться и прислушаться к тому, что болтают на разных этажах.

«... они поцеловались, представляешь?...»

«...сильно сомневаюсь, что Янки победят в этом сезоне...»

«...и потом Стилуэлл такая: «приведите в мой кабинет посетителя Хоумлендера. Мне надо переговорить с его другом...»

Последняя реплика наводит на мысль практически сразу же, и, ещё несколько внимательных взглядов в нужные стороны, и подслушанных разговоров, чтобы стало ясно — отвергнутая начальница решила отомстить порядочному Билли естественным для себя путём.

Для них обоих, выбрав не самый умный способ вернуть внимание любимчика, так долго преданно заглядывающего ей в рот, позволяющего лепить из себя придуманный идеал.

В этот день они снова встречаются, но в последний раз — пьяная вусмерть Мэделин Стилуэлл на глазах десятков очевидцев выбрасывается из своего окна, но ни один из них не видит до крайности сосредоточенного Хоумлендера, держащего в руках бумаги с подтверждением всех её махинаций.

На Нью-Йорк опускается тьма в самую страшную ночь в году.

Для Мэделин — навсегда.


	27. Coat

Всю свою жизнь Мейв думала, что может похвалиться прочной хитиновой оболочкой, которую она отрастила за годы работы в Vought. Чего там только с ней не случалось, какие глупости про неё не писали газеты и оголтелую чушь не приходилось пороть, когда очередной идиот на ток шоу задавал свои провокационные вопросы в надежде добраться до самого уязвимого в супергероине, которую не берёт ни огонь, ни пули.

«Руки коротки», — сотню раз думала Мейв, умело обходя все появляющиеся препятствия и маневрируя совершенно свободно в информационном потоке — не одному Хоуму подобное давалось легко, вот только сколь бы полезным ни было держать руку на пульсе, а вот удовольствия это не приносило, отдавая вынужденным профессионализмом.

В какой-то мере Мейв с самого начала работы на корпорацию позволяла образу сильной воительницы замещать себя всегда, когда дело касалось пустых сплетен, о которых очередной горе-ведущий робко или, напротив, напористо спрашивал её, мол, «а что вы об этом думаете?»

Такое случилось в последний раз на Выставке Веры и Мейв даже не приходилось врать, когда она делилась на всю страну тем, как восхищается Старлайт и её храбростью и честностью. Принародно признать то, что пытался сделать Дип, расчётливо не называя имён — тактически верно рассчитанный и умный ход, доказывающий — Старлайт не так беззащитная и хрупкая девочка, за которую принимают недальновидные сучливые менеджеры. 

Вот только проблема в том, что Старлайт, скорей всего, в жизни не травили и она представить себе не может что будет, если общественность ополчится.

Люди, которые в прошлом так безоговорочно вставшие на её сторону теперь разделили свои мнения, начиная своеобразное социальное «перетягивание каната».

— Они считают, что это из-за меня ты рассталась с Хоумлендером, — с грустной, слабой улыбкой замечает Энни, стараясь приободрить внезапно ощутившую проплешину в собственном панцире Мейв. Дыру размером с миниатюрную Старлайт, которую не удалось прикрыть от людей и их злости несмотря на репутацию Королевы Мейв — ту самую, которую столько лет она взращивала надеясь, что сможет за ней укрыться.

— Тебя запишут в самые главные злодеи, Энни, — Мейв качает головой глядя на слишком спокойную для этой ситуации звёздочку. Такая юная, едва ли понимает насколько люди мерзкие и отвратительные, особенно те, чьи мечты относительно лучшего будущего для супергероев лелеялись годами.

У неё нет статистики о том, как много чёртовых зрителей жаждали, чтобы Королева сошлась с Хоумлендером, и нет данных сколькие по-прежнему питают на это надежду, а потому их ставят в патрули вместе ничуть не меньше чем с Энни. Старлайт просто не имеет того опыта, который получила Мейв с болью и слезами — человечество мстит за свои разрушенные мечты так жестоко, что невозможно устоять перед их напором и не сломаться.

Мейв на это точно не хватит — не на них двоих.

«Может снова для галочки сойтись с Хоумом?» — мысль пустая и душная, отдаёт такой тоской, что Мейв не выдерживает и направляется к бару, и не глядя достаёт бутылку с виски и низкий, широкий стакан. Дурная, брошенная ради милой Энни привычка пить когда настолько плохо берёт своё, возвращаясь, словно никуда и не уходила.

— Эту тему сотни тысяч раз обсосут с СМИ и все те, кто хоть как-то с тобой общался станут давать свои интервью, подтверждая твою ориентацию или опровергая — ты даже представить себе не можешь сколькие попытаются стать знаменитыми за счёт скандала. Репортёры и ведущие будут копаться в грязном белье так долго, что от твоего прошлого не останется ничего — везде сунут свои руки и сделают вывод — ты заставила популярную пару современности расстаться, каким-нибудь невероятным способом, понимаешь?

— Всё не так плохо, как тебе кажется, — эти слова не помогают, потому что Мейв прекрасно осознаёт — на самом деле их ситуация гораздо хуже. — Дай им шанс, и, может быть люди ещё удивят тем, сколько в них хорошего...

— Включи случайный канал, — горько усмехается Мейв, залпом закидывая в себя содержимое стакана. На дне бутылки нет спокойствия или решения проблемы, но там есть то, что помогает отчаянию выплеснуться слезами, недоступными ей в обычном состоянии.

Телевизор начинает говорить, и Мейв, конечно же, не удивлена — с самого утра, как они проснулись личная жизнь Королевы Мейв и Старлайт это сенсация, которую крутят везде, где только могут.

— Мне тоже налей, — хмыкает Энни, подходя ближе и обнимая Мейв со спины. От этого, внезапно, странное облегчение накатывает и протекает по позвоночнику.

— Тебе совсем плевать, что они скажут, да? — уточняет Мейв, с удивлением осознавая это открытие, причину, отчего её возлюбленная настолько непрошибаема сейчас.

— А тебе — нет? — улыбка её звёздочки вдруг кажется такой мудрой, что не трудно интуитивно догадаться о чём она думает. Они могут плюнуть на общественное мнение и уйти. 

Уволиться из корпорации, уехать из города, начать новую жизнь. Вдвоём.

— Наверное, — тихо признаёт Мейв, наливая в два бокала немного виски и протягивая белокурой красавице стакан, вздрагивает от вопроса телеведущего:

— Хоумлендер, скажите, что вы думаете по поводу вашей бывшей девушки, Королевы Мейв и новенькой — Старлайт? Это настоящее чувство? Би-любопытство? Они слишком много выпили? Или всё-таки невероятно хороший монтаж? — вопросы сыпятся из немолодого мужчины со скоростью пулемёта, выдавая его собственный интерес и отсутствие профессионализма с головой.

— Сказать по правде — я не понимаю почему из-за этого столько шума, — признаётся Хоумлендер, поднимая брови и играя честность так, что знай его Мейв чуть хуже — поверила бы. — В нашей свободной стране есть право любить того, кого мы захотим, и, пока это не противоречит конституции, мне кажется тут вовсе нечего обсуждать. Это слишком прекрасное чувство, чтобы критиковать людей одного пола за то, что они испытывают его друг к другу нечто настолько бесценное и прекрасное.

— Вы полагаете, это всё-таки любовь? И вам не обидно? — ведущий даже приоткрывает рот, ловя каждое слово супергероя Номер Один.

— Мейв по-прежнему моя подруга, — пожимает плечами Хоумлендер, — я надеюсь, что — это любовь. Та самая, настоящая, поэтому отчего я не могу просто порадоваться за неё особенно в такой мрачный день? Для меня, если честно, эта новость — луч света, надежда, что всё наладится после трагической смерти нашей любимой Мэделин Стилуэлл.

«Паршивец, — думает Мейв, прижимая Энни крепче, и пропуская новости мимо ушей, — ты же для себя стараешься, да? Боишься, что когда захочешь рассказать о Билли — вас не примут и твой образ рухнет? Готовишь почву, да?»

И всё-таки благодарность топит её. Это настолько странно ощущать двойную защиту — от Энни и от Хоума, что Мейв даже не знает что с этим делать, а потому просто притягивает Энни ближе.

Кажется, то безумие, которое могло на них обрушится, один социопатичный мудак только что отвёл своей рукой закованной в перчатку с горизонта.

— Я же говорила, — улыбается Энни и коротко целует Мейв. Её губы отдают мёдом, полынью и дубовой пряностью виски.

И уверенностью в завтрашнем дне.


	28. Ride

Есть не так много вещей в которых Хоумлендера нельзя упрекнуть, однако, терпение относительно того, что ему по-настоящему важно определённо не входит в перечень имеющихся благодетелей. V наделил его способностью летать, и это то, как Хоум решает свою самую острую из проблем. Билли злится на него, или он по-прежнему разочарован, или он находит своего любовника неприятным — это нужно знать наверняка.

Сидеть сложа руки и ждать не в его стиле, особенно после того несчастного случая, который произошёл с Мэделин. Она лгала, будто ничего не говорила, клялась, что всё это не правда, напоминала о своей верности и лояльности к Хоумлендеру, но в нём слишком мало осталось человеческого после ухода Билли.

Джон, прорывавшийся к рулю и вертилам его личности просыпается только тогда, когда этого хочет Билли, ведь самому Хоумлендеру всё это совсем не нужно. Если тот будет желать всегда видеть в нём податливость, мягкость, детскую доверчивость и такую же жестокость, требующую к себе особенно усердного внимания и любви — Хоум сделает это.

«Только скажи мне, что нуждаешься», — думает Хоум, выцепляя Билли с лужайки около его дома и держа крепко, когда они набирают высоту уверенно двигаясь к окраине Манхеттена с отличным видом на залив и высотные здания по его краю.

— Что? Чёрт, Джон, отпусти меня! — звериный рык Билли заставляет улыбнуться — они провели порознь меньше недели, а по ощущениям — целую вечность, и к такому испытанию, как ни странно, Хоум оказался не готов.

Если бы не Мейв и её дама сердца, пожалуй, он бы сорвался на поиски своего человека гораздо раньше, но сейчас Хоум убеждён — он дал куда более чем достаточно времени, чтобы осмыслить всё происходящее, и нет ничего лучше, примирения ко Дню Благодарения, с возможностью собраться вместе и сделать это своей собственной традицией. По крайней мере ему так кажется, пока Билли покрывает его матами настолько привычно, что на сердце теплеет.

— Я устал ждать, Билли, — признаётся Хоум, заглядывая в ореховые глаза напротив и проводя пальцами по слишком отросшей щетине. Билли, похоже, не брился с последнего раза, и только бог знает чем он был занят. А поскольку Хоумлендер не в курсе — это неизвестно никому.

— Ты серьёзно, Джон? — насмешливый взгляд поднимает волну стыда, которую Хоум отстранил бы с лёгкостью, но Джон ощущает её всю, до самой последней капли и его щёки неравномерно, пятнами краснеют от силы испытываемых чувств.

По одному, горячему месту соскальзывают пальцы так же мягко и привычно, как Хоум помнит, и Билли признаётся совершенно внезапно, хлёстко, словно ударом выбивая из лёгких весь воздух:

— Я ждал — этот супермудак мне скажет. Всё это время, понимаешь? Мы были вместе достаточно долго, чтобы я понадеялся: ты поведаешь о своих самых тёмных поступках.

Слова о Мэделин приходится прикусить, переосмысливая — если Билли ждал столько времени, то откуда ещё могла попасть к нему настолько закрытая информация? Кто ему рассказал? Какими источниками пользуется этот чёртов загадочный человек, что у него есть доступ к подобным данным? Или же...

— Ты следил за мной? — неподдельное изумление звучит откровенно и беззащитно, и Хоуму совершенно не нравится, но так всегда, если дело касается искренних неотрепетированных реакций.

— Я думал, ты грохнул мою жену, — напоминает Билли жёстко, — конечно, я за тобой следил, придурок. И у меня мозги не набекрень от твоей популярности в отличие от всех этих тупых репортёров, а один и два я сложить в состоянии. И если ты скажешь, что Стилуэлл — не твоих рук дело — клянусь, ты меня больше никогда не увидишь.

— Я найду тебя где угодно, — начинает Хоум, но по полному решимости взгляду вдруг понимает, что именно пытается сказать ему Билли, нехотя признавая. — Я её не толкал. Она сама решила выбрать смерть позору.

— Мы потом обсудим в какую категорию наказаний подходит «доведения до самоубийства», — ухмылка смотрится не самым приятным образом на бледнеющем от холода лице, и Хоум снижается с высоты птичьего полёта до шпилей небоскрёбов Манхеттена.

Обещание «обсудить потом» вселяет в него странную надежду, от которой рационально будет или избавиться прямо сейчас, или подтвердить её, так что он вглядывается своими голубыми глазами в круглое обросшее лицо напротив.

— Если ты согласен говорить о таком — значит, я прощён? — уточнить вопрос никогда не бывает лишним, но то, с каким вызовом смотрит на него Билли заставляет усомниться и в этой прописной истине.

— Ты не доверяешь мне, Джон, — тот качает головой и вздыхает наигранно, но так красиво, что невозможно не залюбоваться. — Понимаешь, как херово встречаться с тем, кто не верит тебе настолько, что постыдился рассказать о сделанном ради корпорации?

— Я не доверяю тому, как ты воспримешь эту информацию, — парирует Хоум с твердокаменным спокойствием, зная — он всегда может опереться на факты, пускай даже Билли ебёт их как хочет, ставя чёртовы эмоции выше, — то что случилось с Поездом-А не слишком-то вдохновляет, а ведь ты с ним даже не спал, так что едва ли ты принимал так близко к сердцу его проёбы.

— Зато с тобой — да, и доверял тебе достаточно, чтобы быть уверенно, что в оргазме ты не расхерачишь мой череп пальцами или не раздавишь хер внутри себя, — напоминание о сексе снова касается Джона, и резонирует с ним общей грустью и желанием стереть из любой существующей реальности последние несколько недель.

Может быть Хоум и зря прятался от него, ведь эмоции Джона чистые и незамутнённые совершенно все, однако он питает надежду выправить ситуацию хоть как-то, не дать всему рухнуть с той самой высоты, где они сейчас.

— Если ты верил мне так сильно, может позволишь?.. Дашь ещё один шанс? — просящие ноты вне кровати звучат куда более непривычно, но не сказать, что особо неприятно, до тех пор, пока они обращены к Билли. — Испытай меня ещё раз — и я не подведу.

Молчание повисает между ними, нарушаемое только свистом ветра в ушах и отдалённым криком чаек. Хоум застывает весь, Джон — тоже, и они оба ждут решения Билли, пускай и с разными чувствами: с уверенностью в отказе и надеждой на принятие.

— Хорошо, — соглашается, наконец, его человек, и в его глазах дьявольские черти приносят кровавые ритуалы, ухмыляясь развратно, что просто не может быть хорошим знаком, — только один, Джон. Единственный шанс доказать, что ты по-настоящему веришь мне, и мы не зря проделали весь этот путь и в тебе есть доверие. Полное и безоговорочное, солнышко.

Мягкое напоминание о совсем недавнем времени, когда в жизни Хоума всё было радостным заставляет его кивнуть. не раздумывая, и застыть, стоит ему услышать произнесённое насмешливым голосом Билли:

— Отпусти меня. Прямо сейчас. 

Хоум начинает снижать высоту, но получает куда более жёсткий приказ и ладонь в его волосах заставляет посмотреть в блядские глаза так пристально, словно они на исповеди:

— Нет. Отпусти. Разожми руки, Джон, и смотри. Если ты доверяешь мне — ты сделаешь то, что я прошу, не задавая никаких вопросов и не кидаясь с инициативой.

Молчание затягивается на несколько секунд, прежде, чем Джону удаётся обуздать полный тоски голос:

— Хорошо.

Крепкая хватка разжимается прямо над небоскрёбами Нью-Йорка, и когда Хоум смотрит как Билли, набирая скорость ускорения летит в свой последний путь, его лицо совершенно мокрое от слёз, а всё тело трясёт.

И ни Хоум, ни Хоумлендер не могут подменить раненого Джона.


	29. Injured

— Не понимаю — к чему тебе это? — вздыхает Старлайт, поправляя свой супергеройский костюм и внимательно следя за ночным небом Нью-Йорка вместе с Мейв.

Она не отвечает на этот вопрос — у них будет ещё много времени и Мейв сумеет рассказать всю длинную и печальную историю их отношений с Хоумлендером так, чтобы Энни поняла почему она вообще ввязалась в эту авантюру. 

Предложенная идея и под градусом казалась сомнительной, а то, как вообще получилось, что её изложили в крохотном баре совершенно вдрызг, в хламину нажравшимся Билли Бутчером настолько печальным, что нужно было неплохо так набраться, чтобы изложить всё верными словами, лишь бы оказаться понятой.

— Просто прихоть, если тебе так удобнее, — хмыкает Мейв, прекрасно понимая что именно они вдвоём ищут в отличие от самой Старлайт, поправляющей прядки выбившиеся из-под ободка и глядящую в небо изо всех сил стараясь предугадать, что так отчаянно высматривает её напарница.

Если всё кончится плохо, если план не удался, конечно, будет лучше, если Энни сумеет пройти «прослушку» Хоума и доказать одним своим сердцебиением и запахом, что не в курсе того почему так случилось, а если всё пройдёт как надо, то и со временем никаких проблем не останется, потому что кое-чей уже не такой подтянутый зад не загорится от лазера, и, возможно, её даже саму не скинут с высоты, отправляя в свободное падение.

«С ним же не работают, поднимаешь, обычные! — пьяный баритон всплыл в памяти не вовремя, но Мейв не могла ничего с собой поделать — уж слишком явно ей врезалось это в подкорку. — Все эти „падай“ и „лови“ — хера с два его зацепишь — супермудак скользче мыла... А мне наверняка надо, понимаешь?»

Карие с зелёной сердцевиной глаза смотрели на неё почти отчаянно, но важнее были не они, а рука, прижатая к сердцу, словно Бутч пытался не дать тому выскочить из груди или разразиться болью.

— Хотя бы объясни зачем мы здесь, — рука описывает дугу побережья — едва ли Хоум станет лететь ближе к центру Манхеттена, да и к высотному зданию на краю сердца города он питает какую-то нездоровую приязнь, так что Мейв почти уверена — она рассчитала район правильно.

Два полыхнувших алым отсвета в самой вышине дают понять: ошибки нет, и сейчас нужно слушать, ведь если у одного обормота не хватит сил на то, чтобы выстрелить и зацепиться крюком за ближайшее здание, то ей придётся его ловить, иначе спятивший бывший расхреначит целый город, спалит его до тла, не оставляя камня на камне, просто потому что слишком многое станет ему напоминать о собственном несовершенстве, а едва ли Хоум подобное допустит.

— Ты слышишь скрип? — уточняет Мейв, бросаясь со всех ног туда, где вдоль самого верхнего этажа высотного здания промелькнула тень.

— Что? Скрип? — голос Энни, полный удивления прерывается отказом, и Мейв выбирает время для сильного прыжка.

Нужно хорошенько оттолкнуться от земли, к чертям собачьим продавливая асфальт, правильно выбрав момент. Она не может прыгать так же высоко, как летает Хоум, зависший в странной прострации в воздухе на одной отметке, и даже не пытающимся сделать попытку спикировать прямо за Билли, как он поступил бы ещё месяцев десять назад, не в силах отказаться от кого-то, кто ему особенно любопытен, но не считаясь чужим мнением.

«Проспорила двадцатку», — с приятным теплом касается осознание Мейв, но она отбрасывает его, чтобы вдавиться коленями в асфальт и пригнуть, перехватывая стремительно летящего навстречу смерти человека за десяток метров от земли.

Свист воздуха, рассечённого быстрым супергероем мгновенно наполняет всё вокруг и даже закладывает уши, но Мейв занята совсем не тем, что там происходит с её другом и как его можно утешить, нет.

— Скорую на угол пятой и седьмой, — вызывает она по их внутренней связи, слыша быстрый топот каблуков Энни — единственный звук способный заглушить в голове треск ломающихся костей.

— Прочь с дороги, — раскатистый рык Хоума не похож на его привычные интонации, и Мейв поворачивает голову, укладывая потерявшего сознание человека на асфальт. Неотложка должна прибыть в самые короткие сроки, она уверена, как и в том, что Билли велел держать Хоума от него подальше до больницы, ведь просто «он заслужил».

Правда, сейчас в бледном человеке со сломанной рукой едва ли можно опознать того, что совершенно пьяно усмехался накануне в баре, предлагая стать частью заговора, и даже пари, и как бы то ни было, а Мейв намерена сдержать своё слово.

— Хоумлендер, с ним всё будет в порядке, — начинает Энни и поднимает ладони, словно пытаясь успокоить их лидера и показать, что она беззащитна, но грубый и жёсткий окрик: «руки, пока они у тебя есть — опускай!» заставляет её прижать пальцы к бёдрам.

— Хоум, успокойся, — Мейв не делает резких движений, удивлённо глядя на то, как этот глубоко социопатичный человек не может удержать катящихся по щекам слёз, несмотря на то, что на дне его глаз сияют алые огни. — Скорая скоро будет здесь и в больнице, когда он придёт в себя, ты сможешь с ним поговорить обо всём...

— Пустите, — настаивает Хоум, но не пытается сбить Энни с ног, не отправляет её в полёт сильной рукой, хотя ему это вообще ничего не стоит, только губы сжимает крепче, давая понять насколько важно для всемогущего обещание данное Билли.

— Нет, — отказывается Мейв и их взгляды встречаются. В льдисто-голубых глазах Хоума тот вид ужаса, который испытала Мейв, когда Энни сломала руку, и Билли, конечно, поступил по-мудацки взяв с неё слово, так что приходится подниматься на ноги, и расставить все точки над «i». — Это лишь перелом, Хоум.

— Тогда почему вы меня к нему не пускаете? — бессильное рычание сопровождается отсветом лазеров, и Мейв попросту не в состоянии сдержаться — она прикрывает Энни собой, словно нательная, но довольно крепкая броня сможет защитить их обоих от лазеров.

Алые огни гаснут и горькая усмешка растекается по неожиданно мягкому, лишившемуся обычной несгибаемой решительности лицу:

— Почему всегда так, Квини? Почему одни получают всё, а другим достаётся ничего? — тон, которым Хоум задаёт этот вопрос, не оставляя ей ни доли сомнений, и Мейв преодолевает расстояние между ними и обнимает мужчину за шею, позволяя ему плакать в собственное плечо словно маленькому мальчику.

— Нужно просто подождать, Хоум. Самую малость, и всё будет хорошо, — она уговаривает его, гладя по волосам, и Энни обнимает их обоих коротко, понимая, что то, что происходит между Мейв и Хоумлендером, скорее похоже на семейные отношения, чем на любовные.

По крайней мере Мейв очень на это надеется, ведь она отступает, позволяя Хоуму осмотреть Билли, когда приезжает скорая, и их обоих погружают в машину, чтобы не травмировать человека без сознания ещё сильнее.

«Его раны скоро затянутся и он будет как новенький, — думает Мейв, кивая собственным мыслям, глядя на уезжающую машину посверкивающую голубыми проблесковыми маячками, — и Билли — тоже.»


	30. Catch

Обычно Хоум не лезет к медикам с глупыми советами или переживаниями, и потому носит репутацию неоспоримого профессионала в своём деле, ведь не вмешивается до тех пор, пока его не попросят об этом, доверяя редких раненых подопечных умелые руки врачей, позволяя тем самим справляться с разнообразными травмами пациентов.

Как и у любого правила и у этого обнаружилось исключение — Билли удостоился не просто высокой чести — Хоум трижды довольно жёстко задал вопрос не нужна ли его помощь — но и после того как сломанную конечность загипсовали, самолично просканировал, чтобы кости были сложены верно под насмешливым взглядом Билли.

— Вот поэтому я и говорил Мейв не пускать тебя ко мне, — вздыхает тот, и Хоум останавливается, замирает глядя на него вопросительно, пытаясь переварить сказанное Билли. С чего бы ему просить Квини не давать Хоуму приблизиться к нему, и, главное, зачем. — Она запрещала подойти ко мне исключительно потому, что я этого просил, Джон. И тебе придётся извиниться перед ней.

— Не чувствую себя виноватым, — парирует Хоум, несколько хмурясь. Внутри часть души дрожит от уязвимости и излишней податливости, от которой он планирует избавиться — его всё ещё не отпустило толком с тех пор, как перед взглядом пронёсся Билли, стараясь ускорить свою кончину таким тривиальным способом.

— А стоило бы, — замечание заставляет поднять глаза и внимательнее посмотреть в другие тёмно-ореховые напротив, чувствуя, как внутри всё бурлит и пузыриться от сильных, неиссякаемых эмоций. — В конце концов то, что ты здесь — исключительно её заслуга.

От подобного признания Хоум замирает и смаргивает, пытаясь понять как именно взаимосвязано то, что Билли попал в больницу, а сам он божественно проебался с Мейв. В голове всё крутится на задворках невнятная, но очень важная мысль, так и недооформившаяся с того самого момента как его возлюбленный был спасён Королевой Мейв, слишком вовремя оказавшейся на месте падения.

Озаряет за какое-то мгновение, стоит только перестать переживать о человеке, подписывающим лист выписки из больницы, чтобы спокойно проводить время перелома у себя дома, отстраниться и вспомнить, что логика превыше всего.

— Вы знакомы, — наконец, озвучивает сделанное пару секунд назад очевидное открытие Хоум, даже не спрашивая — утверждая, глядя на Билли чуть щурясь подбираясь изнутри и тот коротко кивает, не переставая самодовольно усмехаться.

— Я думал, до тебя раньше дойдёт, — признаётся его человек, стоит им только выйти на улицу, и в большой и горячей ладони оказывается куда более тонкая рука Хоума. Её сжимают уверенно и крепко, но лишь на миг, словно Билли переживает за его репутацию.

«Нет уж, хера с два ты отвертишься сейчас», — решение он принимает как всегда молниеносно и переплетает пальцы с другими, даже не глядя на Билли, словно то, что Хоумлендер может пойти вот так с каким-то мужчиной не играет роли, и этого никто не заметит. Внутри становится особенно тепло и сладко от этого прикосновения и того как слабо сжимаются чужие, горячие пальцы на собственных. 

Хоум самодовольно усмехается любым попыткам рассудка напомнить о том, что внешнее важнее — нихрена подобного. Как тот, кто всю жизнь жил ради фасада, никаких сомнений в важности внутреннего у него не возникает.

— Не боишься, солнышко? — уточнение добавляет нежности — забота Билли не выглядит так, как во всех этих романах, что почитывал на досуге Джон в надежде найти особенный, верный паттерн поведения, который позволит ему выглядеть безупречным любовником в глазах окружающих.

— Только того, что ты решишь опять спрыгнуть с крыши, — признаётся он и получает в ответ странную, необычную, мягкую улыбку, освещающую небритое и несколько бледное лицо всего на мгновение, уже в следующее меняясь серьёзностью.

— Но перед Мейв извинись. В конце концов, это она решила что тебе нужна помощь и нашла меня тогда, после вечеринки год назад, — Хоум застывает, не уверенный в том всё ли он правильно услышал. — Когда Бекка пропала, она навестила меня и предложила обратиться к тебе за помощью. Помнится, Королева была очень уверена в том, что ты не откажешь, даже если я, будучи в гневе всё-таки выпущу тебе обойму в глотку.

— Это бред, — качает головой Хоум, до того как воспоминание пронзает его. Билли как-то пробрался в Башню, тогда, в самый первый раз. Это место охраняют исключительно рьяно, что даже комар не проскочит, а так, чтобы целый человек — нереально, и, конечно, если бы он не утопал настолько в чувствах и дал себе труд подумать, то сразу бы понял — у Билли в Башне Семёрки есть кто-то свой. 

Супер, достаточно высокого ранга, чтобы проводить к себе любых гостей, каких только пожелает.

— Ты и сам знаешь, что нет, — хмыкает Билли, выуживая из какого-то кармана пачку сигарет, но не закуривая — просто стуча картонной боковиной по бедру. — Она сказала, что ты особенно смотрел на меня. Не так, как на других людей, и тогда я и решил попробовать. Благодаря ей.

Уверенные ладони привлекают Хоума к себе ближе за спину, и губы находят его в тёмной подворотне, куда ни один человек в здравом уме не станет заглядывать. Этот поцелуй — совсем короткий, но полный таких искренних чувств разрушает что-то внутри. Джон Хоумлендер остаётся беззащитен перед миром и его реакциями, оказываясь просто «Джоном» — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Билли на него смотрит.

— Так что теперь, я могу делать так, благодаря ей, — хмыкает Билли, прежде, чем вытащить его обратно и двинуться к собственному дому, словно Хоум не может приобнять и взмыть, доставляя Билли домой так быстро, как ни одно такси не управится.

— Я извинюсь, — признаёт Джон, кивая и отказываясь от идеи подобной транспортировки, вспоминая треск, с которым ломалась чужая рука выдернутая из сустава, но тянет за здоровую вот так, при всём честном народе, беззастенчиво возвращая осторожный и вдумчивый поцелуй.

Он знает — в том, что сделал Билли крылось признание любви, тех чувств, которые обуревают его с какого-то момента, возможно, когда они впервые поцеловались, а может и раньше — и Джон не собирается молчать о том, что горит внутри него ярким пламенем.

Он тоже любит, любит так сильно, что готов уступать, меняться, делать с собой то, что не стал бы ни ради кого, и просто для того, чтобы Билли гордился им, знал, что он стоит всего для того, кто так отчаянно, так беспросветно влюблён в него с того самого первого раза, как Джон услышал его голос, стоя в комнате и поправляя собственный костюм, прежде чем выйти на фуршет в честь Рождества.

Мейв поймала его любовь и сделала всё, чтобы они имели шанс на будущее, пускай даже он чуть всё не проебал. Верный друг не скупилась на помощь ему тогда, когда он думал, что это Великий Хоумлендер спасает её и эту юную девицу, Старлайт, при которой взгляд Мейв становится мягче, беззащитнее, с головой выдавая то, как сильно она влюблена.

Стоило всё-таки пройти через это дерьмо, чтобы только знать — та, кого он считал семьёй и примером, не больше чем обычный профессионал и он был инструментом в её руках, а та, кто должна была воспользоваться им и его положением — заботлива и внимательна к нему.

Он получил больше, чем думал, и, пожалуй, кое-кого стоит за это поблагодарить. 

Ловушка для Хоумлендера открылась, выпуская исцелённого пленника.


	31. Ripe

В крохотной квартирке на окраине Манхэттена раздаются тихие, нежные стоны, но Мейв слишком скупа, чтобы позволить им разливаться в воздухе попусту, а потому каждый она собирает собственными губами, бережно ловит и ласкает другие, не менее чувствительные, прижимаясь к миниатюрной Энни, распластанной прямо под ней.

Тонкие пальцы сминают наволочку до слабого треска ткани, но это совсем не имеет значения, а вот яркие всполохи под ними — даже очень. Мейв ориентируется на них, словно на свою путеводную звезду, когда устраивает аккуратное и красивое бедро на собственном, прижимаясь теснее, плотью к плоти. Её пальцы скользят по светло-розовому соску, сжимают тот осторожно, пока она вглядывается в искажённое страстью лицо и ловит каждую его перемену просто чтобы точно определить то ли она делает.

Другая рука скользит по горячей и влажной плоти, прихватывая чувствительное местечко с тугим сплетением нервных окончаний, которые, стоит только подразнить через кожу, и вот уже не стоны, а самые настоящие, горячие, яростные крики наполнят комнату. 

Они двигаются в одном ритме, и когда чужие пальцы путаются во влажных от пота и чуть слипшихся волосах, Мейв думает только о том, как она тает и плавится, пропитываясь щедро разлитым по небольшой квартире светом изнутри, хотя это, кажется невозможно физически.

Ближе и ближе, теснее и теснее — её клитор прижимается к чужому снова, и в имитации поступательных движений, в мягких притираниях есть особенная сладость, доступная только когда делишь постель с девушкой. Энни прогибается в спине, хватает воздух припухшими от поцелуев губами и жмуриться от того как по телу пробегает наслаждение, мелкими всполохами загораясь под веками.

Сердце рвётся при взгляде на заполошно стонущую и изнывающую звёздочку, зовущую её по имени через раз, и прижимающуюся все ближе и теснее, заставляя стойкую воительницу и саму сходить с ума к чёртовой матери. Её, словно и не существовало до этого момента — будто вся прошлая жизнь была подготовкой, чтобы однажды, под ярким солнцем ощутить себя по-настоящему живой.

— Мейв, Мейв, боже, — сладкий голос сводит с ума, а слова теряются в непрекращающихся поцелуях, когда в поглощающей страсти она наваливается ближе, теснее, и, не в силах совладать с порывом тоже зовёт её тихо, проникновенно, душа это желание тем, как прижимается губами к нежному изгибу шеи, оставляя на нём крепкий поцелуй, без иного следа, кроме как на соприкоснувшейся с её душой. 

Спазм пробирает изнутри, выкручивает, вынуждала льнут всё ближе, прижиматься теснее, и вдавливаться в хрупкую девушку, распластавшуюся под ней и вскидывающей бёдра навстречу её движениям и пальцам словно заведённая. Мир вокруг выцветает стремительно, пока Энни не прячет горящие яркостью ладони в волосах Мейв, а её глаза вспыхивают, словно две звезды, и это, пожалуй, самое прекрасное зрелище, что когда-либо видел мир.

— Я люблю тебя, — запальчиво признаётся Мейв, зная — люди обычно обесценивают сказанное во время секса, но это не первый их раз, а чувство привязанности, нежности и благодарности с такой силой наполняет всё её существо, что больше невозможно сдерживаться ни единого мига.

Жар отпускает не сразу, и чтобы перевести дыхание нужно время, что они проводят обнимая друг друга, лёжа так тесно, что и не поймёшь кто где, да это и не имеет значения.

В их отношениях не осталось совершенно ничего поверхностного, но вместе с тем, они не утратили лёгкость, и этот контраст заставляет её восхищаться внутренней силой её звёздочки, способной пережить так много, понять столько, сколько пытается объяснить ей Мейв.

Их чувства друг к другу созрели, выспели, и дошли до той самой кондиции, когда ты веришь партнёру без оглядки. 

Они лежат вот так, вместе, вповалку, Мейв не думает о том, как сильно изменился Хоум с последнего раза, как они ходили патруль. Странно было бы не заметить, но теперь ему словно не всё равно, словно он и сам повзрослел — как и Энни.

На кухне духовка звенит, выключаясь и тыквенный пирог на День Благодарения медленно остывает внутри. Вокруг люди празднуют собираясь своими семьями, и сегодня, чуть позже к ним придут два обормота, если, конечно, тоже сумеют достать себя из постели и не сжечь при этом индейку.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — шепчет, переведя дыхание её нежная звёздочка, и переплетает их пальцы вместе, прижимаясь теснее, дополняя уют и нежность вокруг самым лучшим, чем только возможно — собой.

В такие моменты как этот, Мейв думает, что через всё, что они прошли, стоило прошагать просто для того, чтобы в конце концов повзрослеть, осознать и исцелиться.

И нежный свет её счастливой звезды даёт веру в то, что это до конца их дней.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересуют другие работы, пока ещё не появившиеся в этом сборнике? Или хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
